Scars & Bullets
by West Nile
Summary: A vicious gunfight with terrorist leads to the discovery of a boy whose “talents” may parallel too even the most experienced fratellos. Can they shape this boy to the ultimate assassin… or is he already one? Called back for revision. R
1. Scoperta

Author's note: My original story was called back because it turns out script conversations were not allowed in fics

Author's note: My original story was called back because it turns out script conversations were not allowed in fics. I currently see this as an advantage since I made a lot of mistakes and I think I've edited most of them by now. Enjoy and follow up sequel coming treally soon.

-West Nile

Scars & Bullets

A vicious gunfight with terrorist leads to the discovery of a boy whose "talents" may parallel too even the most experienced fratellos. However he has no memory of his origins and does not seem to know his true potential. He impresses the handlers and receives the girls' respect, can they shape this boy to the ultimate assassin… or is he already one.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

Hi my name is Triela… you may be wondering what a young girl like myself is doing with Winchester shot gun or why the other girls with me also carry firearms. Yes there are more of those like me and we all have something in common. We were found in dire conditions and were taken by the Social Welfare Agency and made into cyborg beings/ assassins who can rip you apart in a blink of an eye. Most of us are girls there's Henrietta and Rico, my "little sisters" and Claes my "dorm mate". We use to have members named Elsa but… she's gone now, and there's Angelica who is currently in the hospital. And there's me the senior among my pears. Like I said earlier most of us are girls since HE came a little bit later.

Chapter 1 Scoperta

Discovery

It was in a serious gunfight in a town square with terrorists who thought it would be a good idea to rob banks for their funding. By now the streets were covered in smoke as gunfire rained on two sides of a barricade. On one side there is me, firing at an efficient pace my M1897 Trench Shotgun flashing to the light and letting loose its deadly buck shots. The opposition held their ground on the other side returning the favor with automatic weapons fire, strange thing was they seem to be of Japanese origin.

"What are Japanese terrorists doing here?"

"I don't know Triela but they seem to be heavily armed, we can't let them get away now."

That was Hillshire, he's my handler. With both of us together we are called a fratello, which means siblings, but in truth we are a group composed of a cyborg girl and her non-cyborg handler, all of us are grouped in this way except Claes whom I heard lost her handler. Their job is to take care of us but if you ask me some do a bad job. Thankfully Hillshire isn't like Jean, he is Rico's handler, he treats her like a dog; but then Hillshire is not like Joze either, he is Henrietta's handler and just showers her with gifts all day long. You can say he's in the middle of that --

"Triela! Pay attention! You could hit innocent bystanders."

Sometimes he's a pain. We stood against the terrorists for a quite awhile before help finally arrived. It came in the form of Henrietta who sprang from behind the enemy lines and fired with her FN P90 sub-machine gun. Soon terrorist were literally falling of the barrier they made and to make things worst for them they were also being picked off one by one by Rico who was probably up a balcony sniping them with her Dragunov SVD. I was pretty thankful for the reinforcement and I was actually glad that the terrorists knew that they were screwed. Unfortunately it was on that day that I found out what Japanese do when they're screwed. They proceeded to jump the barrier and attack the bystanders! I mean literally they were ignoring our gunfire and were just trying to kill us much people as they can.

"What the hell?" was the words that came out of Hillshire's mouth.

He couldn't believe what these terrorists were doing. Personally I couldn't believe what he would say next:

"Triela storm the front!"

"Yes sir!"

I jumped over the car we were using as cover and ran into the bloody fray. The second I got there, I was promptly shot at; I fortunately had the presence of mind to get out of the situation unscathed and returned them with a couple of my own shots. However, I was overwhelmed by the magnitude of the problem as they still continued to kill everyone and everything they set their eyes on, even when I was shoot at them! They really wanted to make something out of their inevitable deaths. I tried killing as many of them as possible but I couldn't avoid seeing a civilian get killed every now and then. It was then that I saw it happen…

In a distant, I see this boy probably in his teens take a rifle from a terrorist and break his neck with some complicated maneuver. Then he proceeded to fire at the terrorists as well. I have never seen such skill in gunmanship in someone of his age except among us girls. He was definitely no rookie and his shots were dead accurate, killing terrorist left and right. I was a short distance away from him ducking away from enemy gunfire and giving a batch of my own. Eventually we were beside one another in the middle of this bloody fray. After taking out 2 people in front of me, I decided to steal a glance. He definitely was a boy, and not one I have ever met. He was probably 15 or 16 years old but I couldn't tell if he was Asian, European or American. Eventually he realized I was looking at him and he stopped shooting and looked back at me. He flashed a smile and was about to say something but then a worried look overtook him and he pushes me aside. It turns out that several terrorists tried attacking us from behind and he saw them. He took 6 to 7 shots to the chest and went down, for a moment I thought that this boy was dead but then he straitened up shot the would-be-ambushers. I rushed to check on him and found 7 bullet holes on his chest, I guess he saw that I was concerned but then he told me:

"Don't worry I'll be fine, go!"

All I could say was "ok" and I left him.

It was then that I realized my stupidity. I thought to my self "You idiot! He's got 7 shots in his chest, even a cyborg would be in critical condition with injuries like that!" but before I could turn back I was being shot at again and before long I was lost in another fight.

Eventually, silence fell as every one of those suicidal idiots were killed. With that, the SWA was left to clean up a bloody town square. I sat down for a break and checked if I had any injuries. It was only then that I realized I left that boy to die. I got up and took one good look at the bloody mess. Bodies were littered everywhere and everything was wrecked. The only people I could see were the fratello pair of Henrietta & Joze and the pair of Rico & Jean poking around the wreckage. I sat back down contemplating on what just happened until I heard Henrietta's cries:

"Joze! Come see!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

As I was looking at the carnage I probably helped make I was thinking over the only person I ever think about, my handler/brother/secret lover (sssh pleas keep this a secret) Joze. I was thinking whether this would be a mission accomplished and he would reward me somehow or was this a failed mission and maybe I would get a scolding. Then I thought Joze does not scold me anyway and if he did, it would be a first so I guess it wouldn't be bad either.

It was then that I saw something move by a wall and I ran too it. 'It' turned out to be a 'he' and so I called to Joze. Soon I heard the sounds of several footsteps as I examined the person. He was using a rifle for some sort of crutch and was using the wall for added support with the injuries he had I am actually surprised he could still do that. He had 8 gunshots to the chest, 4 on his left leg that was supported by the rifle, and 3 on his right shoulder. He was definitely in no shape to live; yet there he was trying… attempting to walk. I approached and stupidly asked:

"Are you ok?" he was definitely dying and I had to ask that. However, his reply was quite stupid as well:

"I am ok," he replied "thanks for the concern." He added then continued walking.

Soon the other members of the agency surrounded me and all of them were just shocked by the sight before them. I wouldn't be surprised, here is a boy probably 16 years old with 15 gunshot wounds in different parts of his body and here he is managing to walk and tell me that he is 'ok'. The only sign of pain I can see was the manner he bit his lip, no cries, no tears in his eyes just those teeth biting into his lip. Joze being the kind person he is, tried to help him:

"Kid, you're in a very bad condition we need to get you to the hospital now!"

"No it's ok, don't bother your selves, I'll get there… eventually"

These things were coming from someone who could die any second it was painful just watching him limp towards the random direction he chose to limp towards. Triela couldn't take it any more; she rushed to his side and tried to persuade him:

"Please come with us, I can't let you die like this, especially after saving me" we were shocked with these words coming from Triela, probably the best in the team, but the reply was just as shocking.

"Hey it's you again! Be careful next time ok, I don't think I'll be able to take those bullets for you if it does happen again!"

Finally the cringing sight ended when he lost consciousness and collapsed. The handlers came to him and checked his vital signs. Finally Hillshire spoke:

"He's still alive but barely, we need to bring him with us if he's going to live."

With that they lifted him up and took him to the van.


	2. Realizzazione

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

Quite a commotion started up in the white halls of the SWA medical center as all of from the attack earlier converged in the waiting room of one of the surgery rooms. My brother Jean was leaning by the wall probably thinking about what to do with this kid. While his partner Rico was listening to the conversation between Triela and Hillshire. Triela and Hillshire were on one of the benches while Triela was narrating to him the entire sequence of her finding him and how he saved her life. I was on another bench listening to the conversation with my 'sister' Henrietta leaning her head to my shoulder, probably also listening to Triela's story. We gave our mystery boy to the care of Doctor Bianchi our organization's head doctor. We were hoping that he would be able to help him since we can't think of any other doctor who can fix that much damage. However there is still the question of what to do with him, we seriously don't know what to do with our find. Is he a terrorist? Another cyborg? Suddenly Henrietta looked up to me and asked:

"Joze, he seems like a good person, do you think Dr. Bianchi can fix him?"

Chapter 2 Realizzazione

Realization

"Don't worry Henrietta, Dr. Bianchi is a good doctor I am sure he'll save him." But in truth I could only hope.

I mean for god sake he was shot several times by AK 47s. During military training we were instructed to handle such a gun with care since it could take only one shot to the chest to kill someone. Two if he was really lucky and if one really needs to make sure. Three if you still got the feeling that he is still breathing. He had eight bullets on the chest and he still managed to walk, I was definitely worried about this kid.

Dr. Bianchi came out of the emergency room. Those who were sitting down stood up and those who were standing up straightened them selves. It seemed that everyone wanted to know the results but I was the first to ask:

"Doctor, did he make it?" Bianchi looked at all of us and replied

"Of course he did." With that everybody got to loosen up and managed to sit down, including Jean.

"He made it with flying colors if I say so myself!" added Bianchi.

It was then that everybody simultaneously wondered if Bianchi was actually talking about the same patient. 'Ok but still unstable' that's what we wanted too hear or maybe 'he's alive but barely' but is our human bullet cushion (a play on the pin cushion) actually doing great? He is definitely talking about the wrong patient. Seeing our disbelief Bianchi started speaking again:

"Yes, I am talking about that kid you brought in and if I may say, I am just as surprised as all of you, I also thought that he was a goner. However, it turns out this kid has got something up his sleeve. Someone has tampered on his body."

"You mean he's a Cyborg like us?" questioned Rico

"No, he's a lot less metallic than you girls but close enough. First of all his bones near the spinal column have been fortified with another set of bones over it as if like a protective plating, making him a lot sturdier than normal people and I guess hitting him at the back of the head won't knock him out as easily. The same stuff is on his elbows and knees I guess allowing him to add a little more power to his blows. His muscles have certain carbon-based strands incorporated into them making them as good as Kevlar and probably making him strong enough to lift stuff twice his weight. His arms have been built to take more punishment than regular ones allowing him to probably take the recoil of the nastiest guns around. I actually had quite a time doing surgery on him since there wasn't much critical damage. Yes he probably lost a lot of blood causing him to lose consciousness but aside from that all I did was cover the scars with artificial skin and now he's good as new. He'd probably be waking up soon. If Jean would want to go interrogate him now go ahead."

With that Doctor Bianchi went back to the emergency room and left us all in disbelief. Eventually we came to our senses and we decided that Jean and I would go talk to the kid while Hillshire and the rest would go do their thing.

As we entered the room we found the boy stirring in his bed. Jean just approached him and said:

"Who are you?" I guess the kid was disoriented because he replied with:

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened!" with this he sits up but one thing Jean hates is people who don't answer his questions so he pushes the boy in the chest and starts yelling at him:

"You're not the one with the authority to ask questions here its me. So who are you! And what the hell were you doing in the town square in Rome!"

I guess the kid did not like that because he gave Jean a stern look and grabbed the arm on his chest, he then thrust his other elbow into his armpit and used the momentum to throw Jean from the right side of the bed across too the left side leaving him in one tangled heap. He would then walk toward the door where I was standing. Unfortunately for me my initial reaction was to cover the door. I would soon regret that as he thrusts his shoulder into my gut put a hand on my shoulder and the other in between my legs lifting me into the air and sending me back first into the ground. I couldn't remember what happened next but thankfully when I did regain my consciousness I would be told that the kid would lose consciousness shortly after stepping into the hall.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Eventually I regained consciousness, but when I did, I found my self in the same white room as a while ago once more. Déjà vu? When I opened my eyes I saw the blond guy again but with a scowl on his face this time. Yup definitely déjà vu. However when I tried to move my hands I realized they were tied to my bed, so were my feet and my body. Great, not déjà vu.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The woke up again and by then I was prepared to start interrogating him again. What is wrong with this kid? He doesn't look like a member of the republican faction or any other terrorist cell, yet I still get the feeling that he poses a great threat.

"Let's try this again. Who are you?" but my question falls on deaf ears once more when the kid merely looks at me and groans back. I was infuriated by this but still tried to stay calm.

"You were talking when we found you so you will talk now. I am getting tired of this question as much as you are, who are you!" but he merely tries to struggle against his restraints.

"Try all you can, doctor we've made sure your not getting anywhere. Am I right doc?"

"He's not getting anywhere Jean." Dr. Bianchi replied.

"Like what I said I am getting tired of that question so I am going to ask you another one, what's your name?" the boy finally looks at me straight in the eye and replies.

"Ok, ok I can talk but the reason why I can't say who I am is because…" then he holds his head and keeps silent.

"WHAT!"

"I can't remember ok?" he replied, I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"What do you mean you can't remember. Bianchi, by any chance did use any of… the medicine on him?" Joze asked the doctor.

"Hey I didn't do anything aside from treat his injuries. Maybe its shock Jean, he can't remember due to shock."

"So you're shocked are you? Try to remember!" I shouted in vain hoping it will at the smallest bit shake his memory.

The boy closes his eyes and seems to enter deep contemplation when suddenly "…its…its…Raphael! Yes Raphael was my name!"

"You have any memory of your pass?"

"… nop I got nothing." Greeeaaat he has no idea of is origins

"Can you at least tell me what you were doing in the town square?"

"What town square?"

"The one we found you in!" but he merely shakes his head.

"This town square!" I shouted showing the boy a photograph of it. He took one good look and seemed shocked.

"It's coming back to me now… I was there in that wall when you found me right?"

"Now what else do you remember?"

"…nothing… how did I get there?"

"That's a very good question, something that I should be asking you!"

"Well I don't know I was hoping you could shed some light. Clues seem to refresh my memory." He replied sarcastically.

"Well we've got nothing on you but here's a clue." Then I drew my Sig and placed it at the foot of his bed.

"What do you want me to do with that?"

"I want you to pick it up and show me how you use a gun. According to one of our operatives your gunmanship is exemplary I want you to show me. Bianchi, remove the restrains on his upper body and arms."

"Its ok sir I am out of them already." And he sits up! I took two steps back before speaking.

"H-h-how did you do that?"

"I was removing the straps as we spoke."

"O, well get my gun and use it, its empty so don't do anything stupid."

He picked my gun up and weighed it in his hand. Suddenly he gripped onto the gun, I unlocked the safety, cocked it, pointed it at the Dr. Bianchi and pulled the trigger three times.

"If there were rounds in here he would be dead I guess." I grinned and found the courage to approach him.

"Well that was impressive, hopefully you can demonstrate that to us in the shooting range." I made a move to unlock the straps on his legs when…

"That… won't be necessary." I jumped back before saying:

"What? Don't tell me you removed them already."

With a smile he hopped of the bed and stood before me and said:

"Well actually I did just that, now could you escort me to your target range?"


	3. Dimostrazione

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

Rico, Triela, Hillshire and I were in the target range to practice our shooting when we heard the news about the commotion that happened in the clinic. It seemed that the boy lashed out and attacked Jean and Joze; it filled me with rage. Personally I won't mind Jean getting what eventually was coming to him for being a bad handler but why Joze? I'd bet my life that Joze did not do anything to him but then he still chose to knock him out anyway. I believe that my dear Joze must have even tried to help him before he was beaten since Joze is a very Very good person. Triela could not believe what happened but this boy just filled me with so much anger that I can't even shoot strait. Eventually, I would meet with him again since shortly after missing my 56th shot I saw Joze and Jean in a distance and with them was… the boy!

Chapter 3 Dimostrazione

Demonstration

I ran to Joze as soon as I saw him, but as soon as I embraced him he complained about his back. Grrr it's the boy's fault isn't it! I gave him a mean look but he just gave me a face that was probably translatable to, 'what?' Jean proceeded to the entrance of one of the combat simulation rooms and got a box of bullets. He gave it to the boy and ordered him to load his gun, the gun was Jean's USP .45 ACP Tactical and for a while I really had no clue on what they want him to do with it. It was then that the boy gave a good long look at the inside of the range and stared at the gun in his hand and then he proceeded to ask for another gun. No, he did not want a new one he wanted to carry 2 pistols into the simulation. I laughed silently since I have never really heard of someone who would want to carry 2 pistols in a fight because we have always been taught that such action is reckless. However Joze came forward and gave him his SIG P228. I was shocked by such actions from the handlers but eventually the shock was turned into anticipation since now the boy started too load both magazines and then the guns in the fashion of putting both guns in one hand and cramming both magazines in the same time and prepared to enter the simulation zone. We all went into the monitor room and were prepared to watch him from there, no one was left in the building grounds in fear that he might screw up and fire a stray bullet I guess.

We did not expect much from him at first and I guess that was why we were blown off our seats when we saw him in action. His performance got all of us staring into the monitors. He was just so quick! Most of the action in the target range was composed of him bursting into a room and in that second Bang! Bang! It would be either, 1 shot to the head of the target, 2 shots to the neck or 3 to the chest mostly to the heart region. The fact that he carried 2 pistols with him made him even deadlier, he was able to shoot from one hand and since both pistols were being utilized he could fire in 2 directions simultaneously. His reaction time was astounding, he needed only glances and he'd fire as if he has eyes on the back of his head. Hostage dummies did not need to fear him since he was aware enough not to shoot them. When the shots were finally silenced the monitoring room was silent as well. The first person to speak was Hillshire:

"I swear he must have popped some stitches after a stunt like that." he was followed by Joze

"Well he's very… promising." Joze was then 'corrected' by Jean

"Joze, promising is an understatement, calling him talented is an insult to him too, I can't think of a word to describe him without making it synonymous to 'Untouchable' or referring him to a 'master gunslinger' but I guess that's how to describe him."

Finally Hillshire would conclude, "Let's just say that he was very scary."

With that everyone agreed and proceeded out through the exit. Triela stayed behind to look at the replays and I heard her say to her self:

"That's him alright he's the guy I owe my life too!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After giving them my performance they had me whisked of to one of those large meeting rooms. There they just left me alone. It was there that I started thinking to my self 'Well? Did I screw up? Maybe I needed to put 100 in my performance. I mean those girls were pretty good themselves, they still out do me I guess. Well here is what I will do, if they get back here with negative feed back I will tell them that awhile ago was not my full potential and I could put **more** effort next time.' Eventually the door opened and in came the 2 guys I attacked earlier and some old man who I would later learn is named Lorenzo.

Looks like my fears were far from the truth since as soon as the 3 sat down they buried me in compliments and promises. It took me awhile to realize that the blond who was yelling at me earlier at my bed and the guy that keeps following him are actually asking me to join their agency. Well I said yes. They just got up and shook my hands vigorously. At that moment the door opened again and several girls and a large number of adults entered the room.

Lorenzo introduced me as Raphael and told them I was a new junior operative. He would then introduce me to the different people working in each department in the SWA and finally started introducing me to the girls and their, I like to call 'fratello mates'. The ten year old girl was Henrietta, she was pretty cute but then I did see her hug her handler Joze and she seems to have quite a grip on his hand right now so I could conclude that she liked him more than anything else in the world. The one that looked like a boy was Rico her partner was the blond guy who turned out to be named Jean, they looked pretty distant so I guess that's what they are compared to Henrietta and Joze relationship, distant. The girl with glasses was named Claes she looked bookish but I could say she's rather pretty as well, according to Lorenzo she lost her handler so I guess I got nothing to say about her relationships, aside from concluding that she's bookish. The last one is the girl that got me here in the first place according to Joze, her name was Triela, aside from the fact that she could not stop smiling at me I can't take my eyes of her because… it's just that I find her… attractive. She had a fratello mate named Hillshire and they look pretty close, not as close as Henrietta and Joze but close like a student and her favorite teacher, I hope.

I still could not take my eyes of Triela though even when Lorenzo started talking about policies and stuff like that, thank god she did not see me. If she did she'd probably see me staring at her longingly that would be pretty embarrassing. _Sigh _if only I could... but I can't.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I was instructed to guide Raphael to his room, if you ask me I don't understand why it has always been my job to do this but Jean's orders is Jean's orders. When we got to his room he got in and took a look around, he did not bring any stuff so I guess this room is going to stay empty for a while, actually for a long while since according to Lorenzo he'll be treated as a regular field agent and he won't have a handler, that means no one is going to give him gifts. After looking through his room he looked at me and asked:

"Where do you girls stay?" that was the first time he said a word the whole time and hearing him actually talk to me made me blush. But I straightened out and answered him:

"Henrietta and I stay 5 rooms away from here. Triela and Claes are 2 doors away." He then smiled at me and thanked me. Then he asked to be alone and so I left the room.

It was nighttime and I was in my room with Henrietta. We were talking about all the things that happened today from finding Raphael half-dead after a bloody gunfight, seeing him in action, and being introduced to him. Then I swapped comments with Henrietta:

"Personally I think that he could be very helpful. Just hope that he didn't have to hurt Joze like he did earlier. Well he was disoriented I guess, I mean when I first woke up and saw Joze put a gun on my bed I was scared too." Henrietta said in her cheerful voice. I then gave my own opinion:

"The handlers are impressed by him so I think I should be impressed too. I can't really blame him for hitting Jean I guess; Jean is rather scary until now."

At that moment we heard some knocking on the door so Henrietta and I simultaneously said, "Come in!"

The door opened but for a while nothing came out of it. Eventually Raphael's head popped out and asked:

"It's rather lonely in my room; do you think I can stay here for a while?" Henrietta looked rather speechless but I told him it's ok so he came in.

He joined in on the conversation about today's events and eventually apologized to both of us for his actions to our handlers. Henrietta blushed while I thanked him for the apology. Shortly after a brief silence someone started rapping on the door again but this time it was only I that said, "Come in." with that Triela burst into the room:

"Have you seen Raphael? He's either not in his room or he's not answering it. I knocked on it for a while but then—"she was cut short when she saw that Raphael was in fact in the room and all she could muster up was to say "Hi!" we invited her to sit with us so she walked to the bed and sat with Henrietta. Later on Claes joined us, and so everyone was in the room. The first one to react on this was Henrietta:

"_Sigh_ if only Angelica was still here." Raphael looked alarmed and asked "Who is Angelica?" with that Claes proceeded to narrate how our old friend Angelica was also a girl like us but due to the conditioning has been stuck in the hospital. Raphael looked scandalized:

"So all of you are being conditioned?" with that Triela replied:

"Yup, but the quantities vary it depends on the handler you see." With that Raphael laughed to him self and said:

"Oh, you mean your Fratello mates." We had a good laugh from his comment but eventually it was time to go to bed and our little share circle dispersed. The last to leave was Raphael; he thanked us for the company and left as well. It was then in the silence of the surroundings did we here someone calling to Raphael from outside. From the sound of it Henrietta and I realized it was Triela.

"Um, hi again!"

"Ow hi, is something wrong?"

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that…

"Tell me what?"

"I just wanted to say that…"

"Yes?"

"_Sigh_ I just wanted to say thank you for this morning."

"Its ok, I got to hand it to you, if it weren't for you I won't be here to meet nice girls such as your self

"I am? I mean thanks for not being mad at me for… you know getting you shot."

"Its ok, like what I said, I am actually thanking you for your carelessness."

"Hey!"

Henrietta and I were left giggling at the awkwardness of their conversation. But when those 2 went their separate ways we climbed into our beds and went to sleep. What a day.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

Rico, Triela, Hillshire and I were in the target range to practice our shooting when we heard the news about the commotion that happened in the clinic. It seemed that the boy lashed out and attacked Jean and Joze; it filled me with rage. Personally I won't mind Jean getting what eventually was coming to him for being a bad handler but why Joze? I'd bet my life that Joze did not do anything to him but then he still chose to knock him out anyway. I believe that my dear Joze must have even tried to help him before he was beaten since Joze is a very Very good person. Triela could not believe what happened but this boy just filled me with so much anger that I can't even shoot strait. Eventually, I would meet with him again since shortly after missing my 56th shot I saw Joze and Jean in a distance and with them was… the boy!

Chapter 3 Dimostrazione

Demonstration

I ran to Joze as soon as I saw him, but as soon as I embraced him he complained about his back. Grrr it's the boy's fault isn't it! I gave him a mean look but he just gave me a face that was probably translatable to, 'what?' Jean proceeded to the entrance of one of the combat simulation rooms and got a box of bullets. He gave it to the boy and ordered him to load his gun, the gun was Jean's USP .45 ACP Tactical and for a while I really had no clue on what they want him to do with it. It was then that the boy gave a good long look at the inside of the range and stared at the gun in his hand and then he proceeded to ask for another gun. No, he did not want a new one he wanted to carry 2 pistols into the simulation. I laughed silently since I have never really heard of someone who would want to carry 2 pistols in a fight because we have always been taught that such action is reckless. However Joze came forward and gave him his SIG P228. I was shocked by such actions from the handlers but eventually the shock was turned into anticipation since now the boy started too load both magazines and then the guns in the fashion of putting both guns in one hand and cramming both magazines in the same time and prepared to enter the simulation zone. We all went into the monitor room and were prepared to watch him from there, no one was left in the building grounds in fear that he might screw up and fire a stray bullet I guess.

We did not expect much from him at first and I guess that was why we were blown off our seats when we saw him in action. His performance got all of us staring into the monitors. He was just so quick! Most of the action in the target range was composed of him bursting into a room and in that second Bang! Bang! It would be either, 1 shot to the head of the target, 2 shots to the neck or 3 to the chest mostly to the heart region. The fact that he carried 2 pistols with him made him even deadlier, he was able to shoot from one hand and since both pistols were being utilized he could fire in 2 directions simultaneously. His reaction time was astounding, he needed only glances and he'd fire as if he has eyes on the back of his head. Hostage dummies did not need to fear him since he was aware enough not to shoot them. When the shots were finally silenced the monitoring room was silent as well. The first person to speak was Hillshire:

"I swear he must have popped some stitches after a stunt like that." he was followed by Joze

"Well he's very… promising." Joze was then 'corrected' by Jean

"Joze, promising is an understatement, calling him talented is an insult to him too, I can't think of a word to describe him without making it synonymous to 'Untouchable' or referring him to a 'master gunslinger' but I guess that's how to describe him."

Finally Hillshire would conclude, "Let's just say that he was very scary."

With that everyone agreed and proceeded out through the exit. Triela stayed behind to look at the replays and I heard her say to her self:

"That's him alright he's the guy I owe my life too!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After giving them my performance they had me whisked of to one of those large meeting rooms. There they just left me alone. It was there that I started thinking to my self 'Well? Did I screw up? Maybe I needed to put 100 in my performance. I mean those girls were pretty good themselves, they still out do me I guess. Well here is what I will do, if they get back here with negative feed back I will tell them that awhile ago was not my full potential and I could put **more** effort next time.' Eventually the door opened and in came the 2 guys I attacked earlier and some old man who I would later learn is named Lorenzo.

Looks like my fears were far from the truth since as soon as the 3 sat down they buried me in compliments and promises. It took me awhile to realize that the blond who was yelling at me earlier at my bed and the guy that keeps following him are actually asking me to join their agency. Well I said yes. They just got up and shook my hands vigorously. At that moment the door opened again and several girls and a large number of adults entered the room.

Lorenzo introduced me as Raphael and told them I was a new junior operative. He would then introduce me to the different people working in each department in the SWA and finally started introducing me to the girls and their, I like to call 'fratello mates'. The ten year old girl was Henrietta, she was pretty cute but then I did see her hug her handler Joze and she seems to have quite a grip on his hand right now so I could conclude that she liked him more than anything else in the world. The one that looked like a boy was Rico her partner was the blond guy who turned out to be named Jean, they looked pretty distant so I guess that's what they are compared to Henrietta and Joze relationship, distant. The girl with glasses was named Claes she looked bookish but I could say she's rather pretty as well, according to Lorenzo she lost her handler so I guess I got nothing to say about her relationships, aside from concluding that she's bookish. The last one is the girl that got me here in the first place according to Joze, her name was Triela, aside from the fact that she could not stop smiling at me I can't take my eyes of her because… it's just that I find her… attractive. She had a fratello mate named Hillshire and they look pretty close, not as close as Henrietta and Joze but close like a student and her favorite teacher, I hope.

I still could not take my eyes of Triela though even when Lorenzo started talking about policies and stuff like that, thank god she did not see me. If she did she'd probably see me staring at her longingly that would be pretty embarrassing. _Sigh _if only I could... but I can't.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I was instructed to guide Raphael to his room, if you ask me I don't understand why it has always been my job to do this but Jean's orders is Jean's orders. When we got to his room he got in and took a look around, he did not bring any stuff so I guess this room is going to stay empty for a while, actually for a long while since according to Lorenzo he'll be treated as a regular field agent and he won't have a handler, that means no one is going to give him gifts. After looking through his room he looked at me and asked:

"Where do you girls stay?" that was the first time he said a word the whole time and hearing him actually talk to me made me blush. But I straightened out and answered him:

"Henrietta and I stay 5 rooms away from here. Triela and Claes are 2 doors away." He then smiled at me and thanked me. Then he asked to be alone and so I left the room.

It was nighttime and I was in my room with Henrietta. We were talking about all the things that happened today from finding Raphael half-dead after a bloody gunfight, seeing him in action, and being introduced to him. Then I swapped comments with Henrietta:

"Personally I think that he could be very helpful. Just hope that he didn't have to hurt Joze like he did earlier. Well he was disoriented I guess, I mean when I first woke up and saw Joze put a gun on my bed I was scared too." Henrietta said in her cheerful voice. I then gave my own opinion:

"The handlers are impressed by him so I think I should be impressed too. I can't really blame him for hitting Jean I guess; Jean is rather scary until now."

At that moment we heard some knocking on the door so Henrietta and I simultaneously said, "Come in!"

The door opened but for a while nothing came out of it. Eventually Raphael's head popped out and asked:

"It's rather lonely in my room; do you think I can stay here for a while?" Henrietta looked rather speechless but I told him it's ok so he came in.

He joined in on the conversation about today's events and eventually apologized to both of us for his actions to our handlers. Henrietta blushed while I thanked him for the apology. Shortly after a brief silence someone started rapping on the door again but this time it was only I that said, "Come in." with that Triela burst into the room:

"Have you seen Raphael? He's either not in his room or he's not answering it. I knocked on it for a while but then—"she was cut short when she saw that Raphael was in fact in the room and all she could muster up was to say "Hi!" we invited her to sit with us so she walked to the bed and sat with Henrietta. Later on Claes joined us, and so everyone was in the room. The first one to react on this was Henrietta:

"_Sigh_ if only Angelica was still here." Raphael looked alarmed and asked "Who is Angelica?" with that Claes proceeded to narrate how our old friend Angelica was also a girl like us but due to the conditioning has been stuck in the hospital. Raphael looked scandalized:

"So all of you are being conditioned?" with that Triela replied:

"Yup, but the quantities vary it depends on the handler you see." With that Raphael laughed to him self and said:

"Oh, you mean your Fratello mates." We had a good laugh from his comment but eventually it was time to go to bed and our little share circle dispersed. The last to leave was Raphael; he thanked us for the company and left as well. It was then in the silence of the surroundings did we here someone calling to Raphael from outside. From the sound of it Henrietta and I realized it was Triela.

"Um, hi again!"

"Ow hi, is something wrong?"

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that…

"Tell me what?"

"I just wanted to say that…"

"Yes?"

"_Sigh_ I just wanted to say thank you for this morning."

"Its ok, I got to hand it to you, if it weren't for you I won't be here to meet nice girls such as your self

"I am? I mean thanks for not being mad at me for… you know getting you shot."

"Its ok, like what I said, I am actually thanking you for your carelessness."

"Hey!"

Henrietta and I were left giggling at the awkwardness of their conversation. But when those 2 went their separate ways we climbed into our beds and went to sleep. What a day.


	4. Accettazione

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

The next day I woke up with a less than the usual fuss. That's because most days I find the agency grounds dull. Anyway my everyday routine was just wake up find a book, read it, get tested by the doctors, keep reading maybe do a little gardening or play the piano then go back to sleep again. Today was different, someone was new and for some reason I was more energetic than usual. So I climbed down my bed, careful no to wake up the still sleeping Triela, and grab a book. Before long I was out of the room without a peep. My usual walk on the grounds every morning was solemn. It was just me the sky and the plants. However, today this ambiance of mine was disturbed by constant gunfire. No it was not a fight it was happening in the target range. The shots were coming from Angelica's old Steyr AUG A1 rife but now in the hands of… the new guy!

Chapter 4 Accettazione

Acceptance

I approached him as he continued shooting but before I could say anything and without even looking at me he said:

"Good morning Claes!"

I thought I was unnoticed but then he stopped shooting so I stopped pondering over the thought. Instead I asked him about Angelica's rife:

"Do you know who owned that gun?"

He looked pretty surprised; I guess he had no idea that the rifle he was using was actually left in the gun bin because no one wanted to take it out ever since Angelica placed it there. He eventually read my facial expression though and exclaimed:

"I'm sorry, I have absolutely no idea that this gun was your handler's!"

Well he was close to the point and he did clean the gun nicely afterwards and put it back in the bin. So I told him that the gun was Angelica's but then he acquired a look that said that he was about to beat him self, so I told him that no harm was done. With that he was able to relax and sit down for a rest. He rotated his arms a couple of times, probably because of the shooting then he asked me:

"I haven't had breakfast how about you?"

I didn't either so we went to the canteen together. The other girls weren't awake yet so it was only the two of us eating on a table. It was there that he tried to start a conversation. Personally I haven't had a good conversation with anyone except with Triela's teddy bears so I was open to his questions:

"Is it hard, being the only one not going out and just being put through tests all day long?"

I was prepared for a conversation but not something this personal! I decided to answer his question using my 'grain of wheat' quote but when I was half way through I was given an insight on how deep Raphael actually thinks:

"Like a mustard seed too."

I did not get what he was trying to say so I told him: "Huh? What do you mean?"

So he told me: "Well like a grain of wheat, mustard seeds are insignificant when they are still seeds. Heck even more insignificant than grain they're as small as grains of sand. However, when they are planted on the ground mustard trees are one of the largest and most durable trees around."

He actually made sense! For someone who is supposed to have forgotten everything he is quite a philosopher. I was dumb struck at that moment so all l managed to say was:

"This cake is good, care to try?" He tasted it and smiled

"Yeah, its good but it could use a lemon." He made me laugh so I asked him "Why lemons?"

He replied, "I don't know, too be honest with you I don't know where all this is coming from, all these ideas just seem to flash through my head."

I smiled at him and remarked "So, former Assassin, Philosopher and Chef?" little did I know that actually pulled his heart down since he lost his smile all of a sudden.

I tried apologizing but then he said "It's ok, it's not your fault. It's just that I envy you."

"Well you seem to know what you want or what you wish to be, while here I am with no idea who I really am and with no meaning in my life. I feel so empty."

For the first time I was able to look at Raphael the way he really was, not the untouchable being that the handlers had described. In truth he was this lost boy without a purpose hiding the void of sorrow behind his eyes. He was pretty good at hiding it, the same way he is pretty good in hiding the agony of 15 gunshots but if the eyes were the windows to the soul, then I wouldn't like the view of Raphael's.

Eventually he perked up and waved at the approaching group of Henrietta, Rico and Triela. It seems that they have finally woken up and I guess that means more people sitting on this table.

Everybody was busy greeting Raphael good morning but what puzzled me is how he seemed to have a preference for Triela. He said "Hi everyone, hi Triela!" hmm, puzzling indeed. It's either he forgot Henrietta and Rico's names or he's got something going on inside him that has something to do with Triela. Personally I'd prefer the latter, it's just more interesting. Everyone finished breakfast and was already on their way to their own rooms but then Triela decided to approach Raphael and confirm my suspicions:

"Raphael, I know we just had breakfast but I am inviting you to my room later for tea and cakes, how does 3:00 pm sound?"

Raphael did not hesitate to say yes so as soon as he turned around I could feel the happiness in Triela build and burst a bit. When she turned around I could see that she was smiling from ear to ear so I smiled back at her:

"What?"

"Nothing."

If their was a person who was afraid and was excited at the same time for 3:00 that day, it would be Triela. I couldn't hold her still she kept fidgeting on her seat. She kept asking me questions like:

"What should I say?" "How am I supposed to feel?" "O my god should I hide my teddy bears? What if he thinks I am some sort of brat!" all the romance novels I have read did not prepare me for the bombardment which is Triela's questioning so I just decided to tell her:

"Just act natural, for god sake Triela this is not a date yet, its just tea." I thought I got her to relax but I realized my error when someone knocked on the door and Triela literally sprang off her seat. Only to realize, that it was just Henrietta on the door.

"What is Henrietta doing here I did not invite her?" whispered Triela.

"You didn't but I did" I replied, "I was hoping that having more people around would relax you."

"Well you sure did Claes." She said this as she sat back down and as the door was being knocked at again, this time she managed to say, "Come in." Since her seated with her back against the door Triela had no idea who just entered she found it handier to ask me who it is than see for her self, "Did you invite Rico?"

I laughed out loud then told her "Rico's is having training with Jean right now. Raphael is right behind you though. Hi Raphael!"

When Triela had the nerve to turn around she saw Raphael leaning by the door smiling back at her. She nearly fell of her chair but when she did get up she was able to say "Hi there Raph."

Raphael was laughing at her predicament then he asked: "Raph?"

Triela's face turned red as she tried to explain her self: "Well Raphael is such a long name I thought of shortening it, is it ok?"

Raphael just smiled and answered: "Yeah its ok. Tri."

Henrietta and I burst into laughter. Never in our life did we hear Triela shortened into 'Tri' it almost sounded insulting. Triela got even redder but managed to roll her eyes and say: "Fine, I'll stick to Raphael, sheesh, you did not have to rub it in. Can we have tea now?"

Teatime was filled with talk about the next assignment, how lemons would have went well with the tea (obviously brought up by Raphael, what is with him and lemons anyway!), and how Raphael found Triela's Teddy Bear collection cute. However, before Triela could exploit the moment Raphael used 'cute' and 'Triela' in the same sentence Joze entered the room and asked us to go to the briefing room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I wanted to finish my tea (and talk to Raphael more) but Joze insisted that we go now. So all went to the briefing room, including Raphael, it looks like he is joining us in this assignment. The mission was simple, eliminate some drug smugglers as they smuggled drugs through the city port. The scene was suppose to be in some warehouse but if the problem arises the smugglers might try to escape by boat in the dock nearby and we'd have to pursue them by boat as well since neither of us seem to know how to swim. Briefing however always brings up a question from the handlers:

"Isn't this Section 1's job?" asked Hillshire.

Lorenzo then replied, "Not this time, we are not entirely sure where the smugglers are so we are going to have Henrietta play as lost girl and check each warehouse in the dock."

Joze was appalled by such a plan and tried to contest. However Jean proceeded to nudge Joze about their discussion about Joze being too attached to Henrietta, I don't want to go into details since the thought of it just makes me sick. Joze sat back down and the briefing continued. Eventually it was time to suit up and take arms so all of us went into the weapons section of the building. Personally I don't need much picking I just go to the 3rd row to the left and pick my M1897 Trench Shotgun, better known as simply 'The Trench Gun' this baby has been around since WW1 but it still packs a punch so I am not complaining. Raphael on the other hand seemed to have trouble picking his weapon. He just stood there looking at the guns. I approached him and asked:

"What's the matter, can't find a gun?"

He looked back at me and said, "No I am just having trouble looking for the AK 74."

I was skeptical so I asked him "Why look for such a gun? AK 47s have the same performance as the 74 right?"

He gave a grin and replied "Yes, but the 47 is a very common gun now. I want something that is similar to the 47 yet still different."

He was sure picky about his guns, he did find it though and when he did we went to pick our support weapons. I got my usual H&K P7M8 pistols and he got a pistol like the one Jean let him borrow on his first day a USP .45 ACP Tactical he later explained that he wanted one since it makes it easier for him to install a silencer later. Then he grabbed a gun holster for 2 pistols, the type where you hold your guns on the sides of your abdomen. He then started looking for another handgun but decided to just ask me:

"Have you seen a Desert Eagle?"

"Why would you want one of those, they're so bulky." I retorted.

"Well in a tight situation I'd prefer to have a bulky Desert Eagle in my hand instead of some other smaller pistol." He said.

With that I pointed out to him the location of the DE, which is the topmost left corner in the rack. He eventually found a way to get it and when he did we went to grab our gear. I didn't need much, just some extra belts to hold more ammo and grenades. On the other hand he went off to measure on some Kevlar vests. I approached him and asked about it, which he replied saying.

"My muscles may be harder than steel but it still hurts when I get hit." He said with a sheepish grin. "Besides it will make me less hesitant to take a bullet or 2 for you if the moment requires it."

I stuck my tongue at him for saying such a thing, which he would then defend himself by saying, "Don't take it personally, such a pretty girl would have all the guys willing to put their lives on the line for you."

I blushed at his statement but was still able to reply, "Just make sure you don't die, I might need you for next time!" damn I think that came out wrong.

_What are you doing! You're compromising everything! Watch yourself!_

I heard Raphael mumble to himself but I decided to ignore.

The mission proceeded like clockwork, with Henrietta's signal we were able to take the smugglers by surprise. Raphael showed his other self during the confrontation, he was cold and ruthless the entire time. He did not nudge on any of the shots the smugglers were firing at him. At a steady rate he picked them off one by one. Most of the survivors resorted to surrender right away but some needed a little 'persuasion' to give in. All of a sudden one of the smugglers appeared from his hiding place with a grenade in his hand. Rico was quick enough to take her rifle out and shoot the man but not before he was able to throw the grenade! It did not hit us directly but blew up into some crates, throwing us to the ground and injuring a number of us as well.

Unfortunately when we all got up one of us was not accounted for; Henrietta was gone! It took us a while to realize that she was the one thrashing out in the dock. When we reach the edge of the dock we saw her struggling in the water as she screamed:

"Joze! Joze!" Joze was yelling for Henrietta as well but he had a piece of wood driven into his leg and was unable to get there.

I would have saved her and probably Rico as well but neither of us could swim. Soon the sickening scene became silent when Henrietta disappeared beneath the waves. I dropped to the ground with tears in my eyes unable to cope with what is happening. It was on that moment that I saw a streak slip by me and before I knew it, it had jumped over the dock and into the water as well. Well Joze was still there crying to him self with Jean and Hillshire, also injured, trying to comfort him so I inferred that it was Raphael who dived. Wait Raphael could swim? I looked over the dock and saw nothing but the undisturbed surface of the water. I was about to break down again when suddenly the surface broke and out came Raphael swimming towards shore with Henrietta in his arms!

All of us rushed to the shores to meet them and when we got there we saw Raphael trying to resuscitate Henrietta. He was pushing her chest and… putting his mouth into her mouth. Ok, I know he was just trying to save her but… I can't believe that the 1st person to technically kiss Raphael was Henrietta. Soon Raphael's 'kisses of life' revived her and she started coughing out water. When she regained her composure she embraced Raphael, and he embraced her back. My fists were balled up and ready to hit someone but I managed to let that slide. Soon the handlers approached Raphael and Henrietta and intended to take them someplace warm, as for me it was a long cold trip back to the agency.


	5. Memoria

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

It is 10:00 pm and here I am on my balcony on my penthoughse, I am suppose to be in some party but here I am stuck in my house sipping sherry from a crystal glass. Well I can't complain about my misfortune, my sources tell me that I might be at death's door tonight. Some agency wants me dead and I can't blame them. I am Armando Estolas the thug organizer of the Mafia. I recruit the laymen of the Mafia and I recruit a lot, that's why the Mafia never dies out, it's thanks too me. If ever the Mafia families need people to carry a shipment they turn too me. When there is a gang war I assure you 80 are people recruited by me. I am indispensable and therefore an appealing target for assassination. I am not an easy target either, I live on a villa on top of the tallest building in this side of Rome, I am considered a god here, and no one dares cross my path. When my men are not out serving the Mafia they are here protecting me. So death can weep tonight because it is not going to claim my soul—. What? Someone knocks on my door at this hour? Who could that be?

"Who are you suppose to be?" I asked, I am supposed to have extra tight security tonight why did my men allow this teenager into my house.

"Hi, I'm Raphael!" he said. This is even stranger, what is his business in my house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked this as I looked out my door and searched for my sentries at my stairs. Oh there's one of them, he's…lying on the ground…in a pool of his own blood! I looked at the boy with distress yet he looked back at me with a sheepish grin, what he said next sent a chill down my spine:

"Do you have any beverages, I could use some refreshment… before I kill you!"

Chapter 5 Memoria

Memory

So here I am 10:30 pm not in a party but on my sofa. On the other chair is my 'killer' sipping tea in a cup. I have to think of something, all my men are dead, the only thing I have with me is my Uzi and it's on my desk. I can't depend on my 'trunk card' I need to dissuade this kid:

"So who sent you?" I asked him.

He put the tea down and answered, "The Social Welfare Agency sent me, and yes I am being paid, but no you can't try doubling what they pay me I am trying to impress people there, especially this girl."

Damn he's like reading my mind; I need to use another trick.

"You have a dad, kid?"

He arched his eyebrows and answered, "If I had parents I won't tell you, you can look for some all you want I don't have a family for you to hurt."

Double drat! He got me again. Well now I have no choice but to wait for my 'trunk card' to act up. I have to stall till it starts kicking in.

"So how did you get here without me noticing?"

He revealed his gun holster and showed me one of his pistols, "Silencer, I guess you did not hear any gunfire, your men aren't fast enough to compete with me… they did not stand a chance they were not able to fire a single shot."

"I better get better body guards then next time." I replied as I tried to casually walk to my desk to get my own gun; but then he cleared his throat and put down the empty teacup.

"This is pretty good tea you got here, pure green tea with a little mint, a little syrup and just a dash of bitter almond. Or should I say Cyanide!" that statement stopped me dead in my tracks.

"H-h-how did you know?" he flashed his sheepish grin once more and pulled out his other pistol it was obviously a Desert Eagle.

"First you attempted to bribe me next was to threaten my family it's natural that the next step is to poison me and try to bribe me with the antidote or just watch me die." He replied then he stood up and weighed both guns in his hand. "Well I don't take beverages from just any stranger… without making sure that I am immune to it!"

My mind kept telling me to reach for the gun but I kept still. He started walking towards me, "Unfortunately for you my blood stream run multiple antidotes, anti-venoms and anti-toxins. Listen your wasting my time now where do you want to get hit in the chest or on the head? What do you fancy a small clean bullet wound or should I mince you with my Desert Eagle?"

None of these things were registering in my head, with one sudden movement I tried to dive for my Uzi but at the same movement my elbow exploded.

"Aah!" was the last thing that came out of my mouth; on the other hand the lasting I heard was:

"The futile acts of my victims never cease to amaze me. Now let's get this over with."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Last night's work was quite an exercise. It was like a cat toying with a mouse. However as soon as I got back I collapsed into my bed and slept like a log. What time is it? Damn its 10:00 am already? I need to have breakfast and fast.

When I got to the cafeteria the girls were still there but were having dessert. When they saw me all of them resorted to waving at me, Henrietta however chose to get up and give me a hug.

"Hey Henrietta, I told you a thank you was enough you don't need to hug me everytime for saving you."

She looked up to me and replied "but I owe you my life Raphael, there has be some other way to repay you"

I smiled back at her and said, "Your smiles are enough Henrietta. Besides I think some of the girls are getting envious."

I was not lying I am sure those stairs from Claes, Rico and Triela mean something. So I sat down with them and waited for something to happen:

"So… I heard you had quite a blast last night." Said Claes.

"Nah, it wasn't much, it did not take much to wipe everybody out."

"Yet you slept like a rock last night." Said Triela with a smile.

"All the running was very tiring though. It would have been nice to have you guys around but I am a none fratello junior operative I can work alone if the situation requires it." I said wryly.

"Yeah that's too bad, don't you find it scary without a handler supporting you?" questioned Rico.

"It's something to get used to." I reasoned.

Before I could be asked further, Jean approached me and told me that I was wanted in Doctor Bianchi's Clinic so I had to go. When I got into the clinic Doctor Bianchi greeted me:

"Hi Raphael, please sit down. No you're not in trouble I just want a check up." So I sat down and waited to be questioned.

"So Raphael, are you having problems with your body?

"Well no, as far as I can remember it's working pretty fine. I know I'm supposed to have setbacks due to the gunshot wounds but I feel fine."

"Well that's great, how about your head, I heard that you are starting to remember things."

"I remembered some of the things I use to do, I remember some food recipes, and I remember certain abilities." I held my head in my hands to emphasize.

"And so I heard, you learned to swim two days ago right? How did you do manage, better yet what do you feel when you get a memory back?"

"It either comes through a dream or I just remember it like that." Once more I added emphasis by snapping my finger. "I don't really call it a memory, I still know squat about my previous life."

"I see, it's rather different from what I expected but it's a start."

_What do you think Jean?_

_I'm positive Ferro, he's hiding something._

Bianchi organized his writing then he proceeded to turn his computer monitor to show me the contents of his computer.

"Well the agency tried to look for you in the database but all we found is this kid… the problem is he's dead." With that he presented me with a headline from some periodical.

**Tiago Family Massacred**

**At the morning of July 14th the police were left yesterday with the grizzly scene of the bodies of the entire Tiago family strewn into their home. For those who don't know, the Tiagos are an aristocrat family led by the father Captain Ricardo Tiago. Last night's murders took the lives of the entire family including Cap. Ricardo's only son Raphael Tiago—**

I stared into the headline on the computer as Bianchi read my facial expression.

"So should I call you Raphael or Mr. Tiago? " questioned Bianchi.

Soon I was able to answer, "but that is not me."

Bianchi looked surprised but was able to say, "How could you say that?"

"Well first of all he does not look anything like me. Second if ever it is true, it does not explain how a snobby rich kid could wield a gun like I can."

Bianchi tried to reason out, "but there is no other explanation, he's dead and you're alive, I could infer that Raphael Tiago is not dead but was presumed dead and the real Raphael is right here in front of me."

With that I was able to reply, "True, but according to this news clip the entire family is accounted for and is in the morgue. Just because both of us were named Raphael does not mean we are both the same person. Things are not always what they seem. Take this mirror for example; do you know that it is a 2-way mirror?"

I guess he knew since he gave a gasp and asked me how I knew. With that I was able to answer, "Well the light from the room is not reflecting properly on the mirror. Besides watch this." With that I used the lamplight to flash a beam of light into the mirror, and just as I suspected the light did not reflect.

"See, with that I could infer that I am being listened too the whole time. Thinking about the nosiest people in this agency I could infer that its either Lorenzo or Jean listening in the other side."

With that Bianchi switched the light and the lights in the clinic turned off and allowed the light in the other room to turn on and reveal the people on the other side. Well I was partly wrong, there was a whole department in there playing poker, but I was right about one thing Jean was there giving me a pissed off look. Jean said into a microphone:

"Alright you've caught us, very impressive, you may go."

With that I got up and was about to leave the clinic but then Bianchi stopped me and gave me a small parcel wrapped in paper. He said it was the contents of the pocket of the pants I was wearing the day I was found. I took it and made my way to my room. There I sat on my bed and looked at the package on my table and at my bare room. It was then, I said out loud:

"I could use more stuff. I got money now maybe I could buy some."

It seems that Triela was outside and she heard me so she knocked on the door. I asked her to come in and she asked me if I could hang out in her room for a bit so I got up grabbed the package and left with her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I led Raphael into my room with Claes already inside. He sat down with us and just stared into his hand. Claes was the first to ask him:

"So what did Doctor Bianchi want?"

Raphael replied saying, "Stuff, mostly about my memory."

"O, what you got there?" I asked pointing at his hand.

"What's this? Bianchi said this was in my pocket when you guys found me." He said as he revealed a paper parcel.

We asked if we can see the contents and he did not hesitate. With us at his side he unwrapped the paper to reveal some sort of necklace. It had a piece of gold shaped like a circle with what appears to be fish tails protruding from two sides like wings, I can't really tell, there wasn't much detail on it. It was tied to a black string, which he used to wear around his neck.

"This-this was mine. Somewhere in the middle of the gunfight on the town square I placed it in my pocket. I thought I lost it." He said with disbelief.

With that, all of us were left looking at the necklace as it hung from his neck trying to understand what it meant.


	6. Conflitto

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

Out side my taxicab stands this large office building. Beside me is my 'tour guide', this is my first time in Rome, I don't want to be here but it will have to do. If my actions need to lay low this will be the place.

"Sir. Benoit, that is the building you purchased, what do you think?" says the African man that I consider my tour guide.

"Well it's decent. I am a terrorist now so I guess I can't complain." Memories of my exile from my agency flash through my head at that moment.

"You shouldn't Sir. Benoit this structure you bought… it does not draw attention to it self."

"First of all stop calling me Sir, I am not of higher authority than you anymore, Mr. Benoit will do. Second what did you mean by that?"

"Of course Mr. Benoit; well Mr. Benoit we have here a 18th century made building, its walls are 3 meters thick on all sides yet it does not look like a fortress. You can perform any terrorist activity you want and no one will care or be able to notice.

"I see, where are my papers?"

"They are still in the safe house Mr. Benoit. We need to act fast though the government is growing suspicious of your presence. You did get here illegally."

"I see, about the government here… do they pose a threat?"

"The government Mr. Benoit, is corrupted. The police are corrupt; the only true threat to us is the SWA Mr. Benoit."

"The SWA? You mean the Social Welfare Agency."

"The SWA or the Social Welfare Agency Mr. Benoit, according to our Intel, is an agency who takes young girls at the brink of death, modify them with cybernetic parts and turn them in to assassins."

"I see, how much of a threat are they?"

"A major threat Mr. Benoit. Especially since our latest Intel tells us that they have a new recruit. We believe his code name is 'Raphael' he is a teenage boy who we believe has also gone under the SWA's training. He has successfully assassinated the Mafia's Thug Organizer Armando Estolas a few days ago. Here is a picture of him, please be careful our spy died taking this shot, the picture now costs 3000 Euros in the black market… is something wrong Mr. Benoit?"

Chapter 6 Conflitto

Conflict

"What? No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I think I recognized that kid from somewhere; never mind. Let's go back to the safe house shall we."

"Of course Mr. Benoit."

Raphael ey? Is that what they call you here? Well looks like my stay here in Rome will be a bit more entertaining now. I don't know what they want you to do but I am sure of one thing. It's nice to know that an old friend is around.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Soooo what is it?"

That's what we've been asking Raphael all morning as we referred to the necklace around his neck. Triela and Claes also seem curious too, yet they were the ones with him when he first put it on. I guess Raphael is keeping it a secret, but why?

"Henrietta, how many times do I have to tell you, I also don't know." Said Raphael as he prepared his guns.

We were all getting ready for some training since tonight we have an assignment that even Lorenzo is not fully confident about. There isn't much known about our targets so we are told to train extra hard to lessen mistakes. We ran the obstacle course 5 times already and now we are going to try the simulation rooms.

"So what are the instructions? We throw a flash grenade in and just keep shooting?" asked Raphael.

Raphael never pays attention to instructions left by the handlers he likes deviating and doing it his way. He does get the job done though, so their inability to scold him frustrates them. With Raphael on our side we were able to clear each room quicker. His accuracy meant we needed to fire less rounds and he also preferred smoke grenades to flashes since he seems to be able to look through the smoke or at least expect where the targets would be. Eventually Raphael and I were able to leave the simulation room even sooner that Rico and Triela! Triela was very frustrated but Raphael was able to ask Joze to take him and I to the lunch area before Triela could get back at him for beating her speed record in the simulation.

As soon as we got there we saw Triela and Rico close behind, so with Claes's help we were able to pack some lunch and suggest a pick-nick before Triela was even able to approach Raphael. We set the pick-nick in a nearby field and Raphael talked to Claes the whole time. I guess it was about the book she was reading since even Claes looked enthusiastic about the conversation.

Suddenly Triela got up and asked Raphael to get up as well. Raphael was hesitant but Triela grabbed his hand and pulled him up. As soon as Raphael was able to get his balance Triela threw him a fist. O my god Triela is actually picking a fight!

Unfortunately none of the handlers followed us here and so, no one was there to stop the fight. Fortunately Raphael had no plans of getting hurt. He evaded Triela's fury and got behind her. There he just wrapped his arms around her and made sure she won't get to hit him. If one did not know that they were fighting you'd think that they're just to lovers rough housing but all of us knew that Raphael held Triela's waist for dear life. Soon the pair lost their balance and fell on the grass. As soon as Raphael let go of his hug Triela spun around but ended up just millimeters from Raphael's face. They both sprang on their feet seemingly repulsed by the close encounter. However, as soon as both of them were up Triela kicked Raphael on the back. Raphael fell on the ground and was motion less.

"…Raphael?…Raph? I am not joking I am sorry. Raphael? Raphael!" Triela started panicking.

We saw what happened and rushed to Raphael's 'unconscious' body as well.

"Triela what did you do!" we screamed.

"I don't know! I did not know I'd hurt him! Raphael!" Triela yelled with tears welling in her eyes.

With that Triela flipped Raphael face up just to see Raphael smiling back at us. Boy was Triela mad, she would have started kicking Raphael if it wasn't for the fear that what just happened would happen for real.

"You Sn of a Btch do you know how worried you made me?" Triela screamed wiping the tears in her eyes.

Raphael was laughing and sat up, "For I while I actually felt bad for scaring you; but that moment was just priceless. I thought you wanted me dead, suddenly you were screaming for me to live?"

Triela was really contemplating to whether kick him or not but then Ferro came by and told us to get in the car. It was time for the assignment.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

AAAhhh! Raphael! Why did you do that! Now my period is acting up again. Doesn't he know that when a girl gets a period she does irrational things? Wait he doesn't know I have one I guess. Now my thighs feel cramped up.

"Triela, you ok?"

First you scare the life out of me and now you ask me if I am ok? You really have a lot to learn Raphael, a lot to learn indeed.

"Listen I saw how upset you looked, if I really scared you awhile ago, I am sorry."

Wait what's he doing… damn he's holding my hand! O no I feel my cheeks turning red. I can't let him see this! Calm down Triela it's just a hand chill, chill! It's not working! _sigh_ thank god we made it to the office without an incident.

"You can let go of my hand now." I told Raphael.

"What? O sorry, it's just amazing how the blood of many has flown on these hands of yours yet you get to keep them so nice." He complimented.

"I guess blood keeps hands smooth hehehe." You idiot what the hell was that? Why can't I think straight when I am talking to him? Hopefully he was not paying attention when I said that.

It seems that some guy got into Rome illegally and is residing in a mansion in the outskirts of the city. The building itself and its surroundings is pretty fortified and it has been confirmed that the people are hostile. I guess it's our job to welcome these people to Rome.

Raphael and I weren't beside each other in the helicopter on the way to the target house. On the chopper I was thinking about what happened in the field. I actually liked it when he hugged me from the back and when we were face to face I wanted to press my lips to his but my ego got in the way and I kicked him in the back instead. I blew it.

The ambush was not an ambush at all. As soon as those guys saw the choppers they fired rocket launchers at us! When Lorenzo said that they were hostile, it was an understatement. Fortunately none of us got hit. All us were able to land and as soon as we did we opened fire on the approaching enemies. They weren't just ordinary guys with guns. They seemed well trained. They were good but fortunately we were better. Slowly we made our way into the territory of the house but a barricade blocked us of. None of us had any ideas on getting through the defense, and then I realized that Raphael was actually firing at my side again.

"Triela listen, at the count of 7 we dash of to the corner of the barricade and open fire." He whispered in my ear. I did not need to whisper back at him I just yelled:

"You crazy! The guys there'll kill us before we even get to the corner. I know you are technically bullet proof Raphael but I am not!"

He smiled back at me and said "I won't want you hurt, trust me we'll eliminate this entire barricade together. Oh and don't forget to throw HE grenades as soon as we get there, throw as far as you can."

It was a crazy plan but I did trust him. So he started counting. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7! we both ran to the corner of the barricade with the handlers screaming at us to get back in line. Well aside for some bullets piercing the ground around me Raphael was right we didn't get hurt. As soon as we rounded the corner of the barricade I saw why, the entire line of men in front of us were still reloading their weapons! As Raphael said we threw some HE grenades over the men now panicking over their unloaded rifles. The grenades exploded on the men who were still had loaded guns a bit farther away. We opened fire on the men in front of us and advanced forward. None of the men further away had any idea that they had a breach and so we took them all by surprise. In the end both of us were able to wipe out the entire barricade!

When the smoke settled, I asked Raphael how he knew about… everything! Which he would tell me that he was actually counting the rounds the enemy was firing. The handlers and the other girls reached the barricade as well. The girls looked pretty happy to see us unscathed but the handlers looked both happy and disappointed at the same time, the same way they look at Raphael all the time. I guess this is what it feels when you deviated over something in a good way.

The people in the house were a lot easier to kill since they were already prepared to flee. Raphael and I got to the 4th floor of the house and we got into what seems to be someone's office. Raphael went straight for the safe and fired at the lock. He opened the safe and got what seemed to be a box.

He went through the papers and one by one.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Anything that identifies the guy behind this whole operation." He said with determination.

He continued looking through the papers when suddenly he jumped back with fear in his eyes. Something actually scares him? This I have got to see. However, all I saw in the box was a piece of paper. On it was printed the symbol of an organization called Dorado Espada or Gold Sword in english. I looked at Raphael; he still had the fear in his eyes.

"Now we know more than enough about this guy let's go." He said.

"Why?" I said "Is this about this organization?"

"It isn't, l-l-lets go" he stuttered.

"What is it then? Why are you hiding things Raphael?!" I yelled as I picked the paper up.

With that Raphael pointed at the box and said, "Bomb!"


	7. Trovato

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

"I am a lot of things Triela but unfortunately one thing I also am is a bad bomb diffuser." He reasoned out. I don't even have a clue on how to diffuse a bomb so I panicked. We both dashed for the door but it seemed that the door locked itself from the outside. With that I seriously thought over the last things I would say before I might die.

"Raph, I am really sorry for yelling at you like that… and for kicking you earlier today but I just want to say—"

"No time for confessions Triela, were not going to die; not on my watch." He told me as he cut me off from what I was going to say.

In that instant he started shooting at a window then grabbed a fire hose from a nearby emergency fire box. He tied the hose around the safe's handle and tied the other end on his waist. Then he positioned himself near the window and asked me to come over. I kind of saw what he is trying to do and I knew that it was definitely crazy. I hesitated but he told me that I don't have much of a choice anyway. So he embraced me and he jumped out of the window! Thankfully the hose was able to hold both of us and he was able to estimate the length long enough to allow us to swing into a window in the second floor. At that moment we saw the 4th floor explode but not before we smashed into the 2nd floor window. He held me even tighter and let himself fall on the glass shards from the window we smashed, shielding me from the shrapnel. After that horrible fall we rolled over and for a while he was on top of me. He faced me and I faced him for a few seconds but then he stood up to pull a piece of glass lodged into his shin.

"Remind me never to do that again." he said in a cheerful tone.

"Remind me to kill you if you try to do that again." I told his sarcastically.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Chapter 7 Trovato

Found

By the end of last night everyone walked out the mansion without a scratch. Well except me since the wound the shard of glass left on my leg was still bothering me. After the awkward moment when I was on top of Triela, we both got up and fixed our selves. After meeting a running and screaming Henrietta, who thought we were still in the office when the bomb exploded, everything was fine. We all got back to the agency and got some sleep.

The next day started like nothing happened last night. We all had breakfast together, some of them asked me about my leg, which I said is fine. The handlers told us that we had the time off today since yesterday's mission was pretty stressful.

I had permission to leave the agency and go shopping so I left. I did say that my room was empty so here I am looking to buy some stuff to put into my room. It was then that I realized that I forgot my paycheck. I forgot to bring any money with me but that was about to change soon enough.

I was walking in a crowded region of the stores when somebody hugged me all of a sudden. I realized that this was one of those thieves that would embrace you in a crowded area to make people think that the two of you know each other, and then he'd stick a knife on your side and threaten you of your belongings.

"Hey kids, how about the cash in your pocket and that nice necklace you have there, do that and I won't rip your guts out." He said discreetly.

I did not plan to be this guy's next victim so I said that I will comply but instead of getting a wallet out of my shirt I pulled my pistol out of its harness and pocked it at his side. I felt him actually stop breathing for a while.

"Let's do this my way." I said in a sinister tone "You give me the cash and the stuff that you robbed from these people today and I won't blow your guts out! You can start with the nice watch on your wrist."

He was hesitant, being the supposed 'thief', but I pulled the hammer back in my pistol and so he was forced to comply. He emptied 1500 euros out of his pocket and put them in mine! With an audible 'sigh' he took his watch off and put it in my pocket as well. With that I smiled at him and asked him to put down his knife. I patted him on the shoulder and sarcastically whispered to him:

"Nice doing business with you, stay off the streets!" I left him in disbelief of his predicament as I walked away smiling at my self.

Now with so much money with me I actually had no idea what to put in my room. Since this is technically not my money I used it all up to buy a riflescope with night vision capability, something in my past told me that this one is of good quality so I did not hesitate to buy it. I did not need such an expensive watch so I sold it to some watch salesman in exchange for a digital watch and 300 euros. So now that these 300 euros has no 'thief' written all over it, I went to buy some stuff for my room. I had no idea what to buy so I just bought a map of Rome that I could put in my room, an MP3 player, some first aid stuff, a small bag that I will use as a first aid kit and a black duffle bag to hold all of these things. As I walked back I saw the thief again walking on the street but as soon as he saw me he pulled his hat down and walked away, "I should have asked for the hat as well." I told myself.

I got back to the agency and stuck my map on the wall of my room. I took my MP3 player out and placed it on the desk and made my way to the weapons cache. I grabbed my AK 74 and a M40 sniper rifle to try out my new scope.

I placed all this in my new bag and made my way to the target range. I saw Henrietta there already practicing her shooting. Behind her was Claes probably talking to her while reading a book. I picked my own spot and set up my AK 74. Before I started firing though, Claes called my attention:

"So you did buy something, nice bag. I have to wonder how you bought anything without collecting your cash from the handlers." She said skeptically.

"Someone was nice enough to give me some." I said with a smile.

"Strange how people treat young people these days." She said to herself as she turned back to her book and as I started firing.

After a while Triela came by. She did not bring a gun with her but just sat with Claes and just talked. After using up a magazine Triela commended the new watch I bought and asked how I got the money. I told her the same thing I told Claes and I continued firing.

We pretty much ignored each other and I was pretty focused with shooting my target. Even though I already riddled my target's head with bullets, I was just waiting for dusk to fall anyway so that I can try out my scope's night vision capabilities so I was in no hurry.

Soon Henrietta got tired of shooting and with Triela they went back to the dormitories. Claes stayed behind for unknown reasons. Well they were unknown until she suddenly closed her book and suddenly blurted out:

"You like her don't you?"

_Plink Plink Plink_

That was the sound of three of my bullets actually missing my target completely! That never happens! How could I miss! Claes distracted me. Wait…what did she say again?

"Well? You like her don't you?" she said again.

My heart beat started racing. I can't shoot like this so I put the gun down. I turned to look at Claes and said:

"Wh-where did you get that?" I asked trying to sound oblivious.

"Well let's see… one, you're always switching moods when she's around. You act more out going or more relaxed when she's there. Two, you seem to single her out whenever you greet us, yes I recognized. Three, if you're not with me you're always trying to be with her, don't take it personally Raphael, you're a nice guy but I don't feel what Triela feels when you talk to her. Four, you seem to be a very sharp person, I don't think any random statement would make you miss three shots just like that." She explained.

My mouth was left hanging. She found me! I was caught! Busted! I did not know what to say next.

"Well? You like her or not?" she asked me again.

It was then that against my will, my mouth confessed everything.

"No Claes I don't just like her. I AM MADDLY IN LOVE WITH HER!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She was thrown aback by that statement but was able to tell me afterwards:

"So tell her, she likes you too you know."

I couldn't believe what she's saying but I did wish that what she was saying were true. She wanted me to confess but everybody knows that you can't just go to someone and confess these things, right?

"Well I am going, if you want to tell her it's up to you. I am not going to do anything that is going to interfere with you love birds so I'm going to mind my own business now." She turned to leave but then added, "You are going to leave right?"

"Not yet, I was actually waiting for dusk so that I could try my new night vision scope. I mean that's the real reason I am here, not just to see Triela and all." I said as I showed her the riflescope.

"What ever. Like what I said it's all up to you." And with that she turned around and left.

…What? I really wanted to try my new scope. Yes, I would put Triela over the riflescope anyday but today is different. Claes forced me to confess; I did not know what to think now. Hopefully target practice will calm my nerves.

So I tried to shoot my worries away for a number of hours. I got my accuracy back again and my scope, which I fitted on the M40, was actually very good. However, I got carried away and by the time I looked at my watch it was 8:30 already! Aah! I am an hour late for dinner!

I packed up and rushed to the cafeteria, I ate dinner alone since everybody else was already done. I was all alone, I picked the food all by myself, I ate all by myself, and I even washed dishes all by myself. I had to wash since there weren't any people left and I felt bad for the cafeteria guy who waited for me.

I walk through the halls on my own as well. I passed by Triela and Claes's room and saw something. Actually I did not see much. All I saw is light still seeping through the cracks of Triela and Claes's room. I stood in front of the door for a while. I did not know what to do!

I lifted my hand to try to knock on the door but then I put in down again. I lifted it again but I put it down again. I did that 6 more times before giving a sigh and leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Ugh! You idiot!" I said to my self.

"What do you plan to do as soon as you get in anyway? Huh? " I continued to beat my self up.

"What are you going to say? 'Hi Triela, hi Claes I just came by to say hi… bye!'"

It was then that a light of brilliance hit me, "I got it! I'll just go in and ask for a book from Claes."

And with that I built the confidence to actually knock on the door. I heard a soft 'come in' from Triela and I slowly entered. Triela was the only one in the room, it turns out Claes wasn't there. However I still chose to run my excuse:

"I wanted to borrow a book from Claes do you think she would mind?"

"Nah she won't, go grab one." She said, as she stayed on the chair she was on.

I went to grab the only book that I would have possibly gotten and bid Triela good-bye. At that moment I saw a drop of what looked like blood on the table she was sitting beside. I pointed it out but all she said was that she does not know where it came from. I was about to leave it at that when I saw another drop of blood drop onto the floor. I realized that the blood was coming from her arm.

"Triela you're hurt." I said with as much concern I can put into my words.

She gave a sigh and revealed a bloody knife from under her seat. Before I could react she rolled her sleeve up and showed me her upper arm covered with cuts.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hey don't get any ideas; I was not trying to kill myself! It was just… it's my period and it hurts like hell. Claes once said that you can block pain by applying pain in a different area and so I decided to cut my arm. I told that to Raphael and he believed me. He pulled out a first aid kit from his new bag and started bandaging me:

"You shouldn't be doing that. There is always medicine." He scolded me.

"For your information Raph, we girls are not aloud to get over the counter medicine." I said.

"Well I can't leave you like this, now knowing what you are capable of doing." He said.

So he opens his first aid kit and pulls out some pain killers and gives it to me. I told him that he could get in trouble if he gets caught but he said he did not care. He went behind me to secure my bandage when I just felt overwhelmed by embarrassment.

"You know, you shouldn't be doing this. I owe you a lot already as it is." I said with a depressed tone.

"It's ok, you'll find a way to pay me back. Let's see… saving your life by taking 15 bullets for you I guess that's 40 points, saving you again from that bomb that's 30 points, bandaging your arm that's 10 points and risking my reputation to give you medicine that's 30 points. That totals to 110 points of 'you owe me'."

I was about to say something but then he suddenly hugged me from behind the same way he did yesterday when we were fighting. Then he said:

"A hug from such a pretty girl… priceless. Looks like you're all paid for then. It is nice doing business with you!"

With that he grabbed his stuff and said good-bye. That was weird. He said I was pretty, he said I was priceless? Does he really like me? Well one thing's for sure he did not come here for a book. He left it behind.

_Damn I left the book on the table!_


	8. Afflizione

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

I couldn't sleep last night. Couldn't stop thinking about her. In the end I did sleep, I slept during breakfast that is.

"Good morning again Raph!" Triela said for the 6th time.

I woke up again and here I am on a table in the canteen with Triela on the other side eyeing me. If I had the strength I'd be embarrassed but I did not so I just stared back and smiled. No we were not on a date it's just that Rico and Henrietta have not yet woken up and Claes was called to the clinic so here I am with Triela all alone.

"How are your cramps?" I asked Triela.

"Less painful thanks to the really sweet guy 2 door away form my room." She winked.

"Good to hear, I hope the sweet guy you're talking about gets to hear all this." I said half asleep.

Triela got me a coffee and sooner or later I woke-up. Soon we saw Rico, she was alone though so both of us asked her where Henrietta was:

"Henrietta said she won't be eating breakfast today." Rico said.

I don't know why Rico was still pretty cheerful after saying such a line but Triela and I felt that something was wrong so we asked why.

"Henrietta says that she is not going to stop crying in her room until Joze comes to get her which is probably tomorrow." Rico adds.

"O I see… What?!"

Chapter 8 Afflizione

Distress

Rico was not exaggerating we could hear Henrietta's cries before we were even able to open the door to her room. We even heard it through the hallway! It seems that today was supposed to be a special day for Joze and Henrietta but then Joze was called by the agency for certain matters.

"I don't want to go! Not until I see Joze! _Cries_" that's what Henrietta said when we told her to go have breakfast.

"Henrietta this is not good for you, come down now and have something to eat!" yelled Triela.

"I won't! I won't! Not without Joze." Yelped Henrietta as Triela tried yanking her off her bed.

Henrietta really sounded upset. Her cries made my heart melt. I had to do something but I had no idea what. Triela seemed determined to drag Henrietta to the cafeteria but Henrietta just held on to the bed and kept calling to Joze. I was pretty thankful that no one else was in the hall or else they might have interpreted this for something else.

I decided to fix this my way so I pulled Triela down and told her that I was going to try and handle this. So I climbed up the top bunk of the bed and sat beside Henrietta who was still lying face down and had her face buried in her pillow. I sat there and placed my hand at her back.

"Henrietta, this can't go on. You're a growing girl you need your nourishment. I mean Joze did not want to leave you today; he was probably required to go. He's probably scolding himself right now where ever he is since he definitely does not want you to be upset. He does care about you Henrietta."

At that moment Henrietta's sobs stopped and she lifted her face up to look at me, "You think so?"

"Of course, I could bet that tomorrow he's going to make it up to you. I mean who wouldn't; any caring person won't want girls such as your self crying her eyes out right now." I replied.

She tilted sideways and pulled the bed sheet over her self and curled up into a little ball. She looked at me with those brown eyes of hers and just stared. Then I continued:

"Besides what would Joze do if he finds out about this, he'll be really upset."

With that she pounced into my arms and buried her face into my belly, I hugged her back of course. I looked at the other 2 girls and there was Rico giving a smile of approval and Triela giving me a scandalous look. Henrietta and I climbed down the bed and she agreed to have breakfast with us. We were supposed to accompany her to the cafeteria but as soon as we opened the door we were shocked to see a really pale Claes.

"Claes, what's wrong!" Triela screeched.

But Claes was not able to say anything. She just looked at us and suddenly vomited blood.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I lost my balance at that moment but instead of hitting the ground I was cradled by the arms of Raphael. He carried me to my room and laid me on Triela's bed since my bed was the top bunk and he'd have trouble carrying me there. He felt my forehead and checked my pulse. Suddenly I vomited again and Raphael told Rico and Henrietta to go without them and told Triela to find something to clean op the blood.

"Claes what happened?" Raphael asked me.

I did not want to talk I might vomit more blood, so I pointed at my stomach.

"There?" he said "may I lift your blouse up?" he ask.

I gave him a nod and so he lifted my blouse to reveal my stomach. Raphael probably saw the burses since he looked pretty surprised. Raphael concluded that I was suffering from internal bleeding. He and Triela would stay with me as he tried his best to lessen the bleeding and reduce my pain. It was really painful I could feel tears streaming down my eyes and Raphael saw it. He wiped them away and he held my cheek and told me that he is trying all he can to make the pain go away.

The ordeal lasted for several hours as he gave me some painkillers that he bought yesterday, both of them stayed vigilantly at my side as Raphael continued to hold my hand and let me squeeze it when the pain was too unbearable. Eventually I gathered the strength to sit up, Raphael was against it since he wanted me to keep lying down. I was able to mumble a "thank you." but Raphael simply held me and asked me what happened.

"There-there was this t-test made by the doc-doctors which was supposed to measure my r-reaction…time." Raphael made me stop talking by then and asked me to rest. Later on I again gathered the strength to continue speaking.

"There was this m-machine. It was similar to those that fired tennis balls in those sports places but this one fired balls going at 20 mph. I-I was not able to dodge one of them and it hit me in the gut."

"What did the doctors do afterwards?" He asked me.

"They wanted to check on me but Jean said that I was fine and had me sent me back to the dorms." I replied.

With that Raphael stood up and left the room, I did not know why but before he did he told Triela to stay with me.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Rico and Henrietta came shortly after Raphael left so I decided to have them stay with Claes while I looked for Raphael and see what he was up too.

I went to look for him but he was not in his room, nor was he any where near that place. I checked the target range and did not see him either. It was when I was searching near the offices did I all of a sudden hear the voice of Jean:

"If this is about Joze then it's none of your business"

When I turned around I saw Jean looking at the window alone. I motioned to approach him when suddenly Raphael appeared from the left. I hid behind the corner and listened in on the ensuing argument.

"What? Don't tell me you had something to do with Henrietta's condition too." Raphael responded.

"So you did not know, well you do now. Yes I knew that Joze had plans with his girl but I thought that it would be just a waste of time on Joze's part so I sent him on an errand. You have a problem with that Raphael?" Jean said as he turned to look at Raphael.

Raphael was stunned. I guess he came there to yell at Jean about Claes's predicament but now it turns out he has something else to rant about.

"You heartless bstrd! Do you know what you did to Henrietta for sending Joze on that stupid errand? She'd still be in her room right now crying her eyes out!" Raphael yelled.

"It does not matter! It would also do that girl a favor as well. She shouldn't be so sensitive about these things!" Jean replied.

With that Raphael made a move to attack Jean but held back. Then he continued talking.

"Well if it weren't for your stupid conditioning she probably won't be as sensitive to these things. It's that conditioning that is causing all this. Isn't the lives of Ellsa and Angelica enough for you?" he questioned.

"It's the conditioning that makes these girls work in the first place. Compare Triela and Rico for example, Rico is obedient and disciplined, while Triela is a brat, a pain in Hillshire's side!" replied Jean.

"Don't call her that!" Raphael shouted back, "Rico has been reduced to a doll by your conditioning, she isn't a girl anymore yet she couldn't compare to the performance of Triela on the battlefield. Thank god Triela is not receiving as much conditioning, she still retains the sweetness and light heartedness that a girl really needs to have!"

Raphael-Raphael defended me from Jean? No one has ever stood up for me like that, not even Hillshire. Why do I feel so warm all over right now? Is it because of what Raphael said?

"And Claes what is the big idea sending Claes back injured!" Raphael continued.

"Treating her would have been a waste of time, besides Claes does not go into much action as the other girls. How is she anyway?" was Jean's reply

At that Raphael got threateningly close to Jean and replied.

"She was vomiting blood a while ago, thanks for asking!" Raphael yelled back.

"You're starting to pose a threat Raphael!" Jean placed his hand on his gun as Raphael took another step forward.

"If I have decided to kill you, you won't need that sir."

Jean rushed to pick his gun but Raphael was quick enough to twist his arm and take his gun. He threw it a short distance away and glared at Jean.

"That's the kind of reaction we wanted to get from Claes when we gave her those implants. It was her fault that she was not able to display them." Said Jean sounding confident even though he had been disarmed.

"I got that through training. Not by an implant on my brain. There are things that you just can't make a person do over night you know." Said Raphael as he released Jean's arm.

"The agency is threatened by your capabilities Raphael, that's why we're trying to make this girls an even match to you!" replied Jean as he pushed Raphael away from him.

"So it's my fault now that the girls are suffering? Why is that?" Raphael said as he stepped closer once more.

"Yes! Because we don't know who you are! Who knows how long you will be on our side?" yelled Jean as he stepped back.

With that Raphael did not bother to step forward again but instead turned around and walked away.

"Just make sure this does not happen again, or else I really will pose a threat… to your life!" Raphael said as he continued to walk away.

Jean just stood there as Raphael disappeared into the shadows of the darkened hallway. I decided to disappear as well. I have heard enough.

As I walked back towards my room I thought that I would not see Raphael again. It was dark and he'd probably be in his room. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and as I looked to my left it was Raphael that owned that arm.

"You're out pretty late, where have you been?" asked Raphael, he has changed back to his cheerful self as he continued to hold me and walk with me.

He walked me to my room and as I entered the door I turned to ask him:

"You're staying here in the agency right?"

"Yeah, probably. I have nowhere else to go. Why is something wrong?" he answered.

"No it's just that… I always get the feeling everytime I wake up that this whole thing was just a dream." I replied.

"I can't bare to go, I care too much. I care too much for Henrietta, Rico, Claes and you."

"So they are close to your heart too?" I said in a disappointed tone.

"There is a special place for all of you in me. You mean a lot to me too, so stop looking jealous when ever I hug Henrietta."

That remark made me blush and I was about to make a move to jump into his arms but I just couldn't. He said goodnight and left. I closed the door and savored the moment but before Claes who was in the room could react to everything she just saw someone knocked on the door again. When I opened it, it turned out be Raphael, he did not say anything but kissed me in the cheek and left again. I felt my entire face warm up but my cheek was the warmest. I walked towards my bed when Claes said:

"Aren't you going to wipe your cheek, saliva has bacteria you know."

"Shut up Claes, I did not see you wipe your cheek when he held yours earlier today." I said.

She did not take it against me and we laughed at the thought that both of us had some explaining to do but that had to wait I needed to get some sleep.


	9. Ricordisi Di

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

In a shady area of Rome a group of black clad men look at a number of crates.

"You sure about these things?"

"They are not Franco & Franca grade bombs but I feel we can trust them."

"The Padania can't be compromised any further we must make sure."

"I am sure ok, tonight these bombs will go of at the ball and our enemies will get our statement."

"Who did you say supplied these bombs?"

"There is a new terrorist cell led by a former spy leader who got backstabbed by his agency; I heard his name was Mr. Bennet or something like that."

"Just because he claims that he was a successful man does not mean we need to endorse his weaponry."

"The man has a lot, Cristiano has decided to buy weapons from him at wholesale already. I think we can trust him."

"Very well." Suddenly 2 more black clad men enter the room.

"My friends I hear footsteps quick hide the merchandise." Said one.

"I'll go check who it is." Said another as he grabbed his firearm and left.

"Come on it's just a little girl dribbling a ball."

"Little girl get out of here! This is not a playground."

"Wait what's that, hey put that down-"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Chapter 9 Ricordisi Di

Remember

Well that was… easy. The element of surprise definitely did the job. As soon as Henrietta gave the signal all the girls advanced into the building and soon everybody surrendered. Now it's the grueling process of interrogating these people.

"What were you planning to do!" I yelled as I forced one of the men into the wall.

"What else? Bomb stuff of course!" replied the terrorist as he spat on my face.

"Whom are you working for?" I shouted back as I punched him in the stomach.

"People who won't want you to know." He said.

I drew my gun and pointed it at his face. I glared at him menacingly but all he did was smile and reply:

"That's right lock the secret away by blowing my brains out!"

Damn this guy is unfazed, he is not afraid to die. What will I do now! Huh? Someone is taping my shoulder. It's Raphael.

"You could put the gun down Hillshire, I'll handle this."

So I stepped back to see what he would do. He grabbed the man's leg and yanked hard. It sent the man spinning to the floor and falling flat on his face. He then grappled with the leg and proceeded to bend the leg and his back backwards as if like a bow. The man started screaming in pain as he flayed to get himself free.

"You were being asked nicely a while ago. Who does not want us to know that they are involved in this operation?" asked Raphael.

But the man continued to just scream.

"I can make this more excruciating for you and I will not hesitate, it will not kill you but it will hurt more." Said Raphael as he threatened to intensify the bend.

"Padania! Padania!" the man screamed as he continued flailing.

"Now were getting something. Did the Padania send the bombs?" continued Raphael.

"NO!" said the man, "Then who?" asked Raphael.

"I don't know… let me go! that's all I know!" Screamed the man.

"You know when a towel is wet and it will not give the water up, it needs to be twisted so that something will come out!" with that he straddled both his legs on the leg being held and used his arms to pull on his neck.

"I don't know! I swear to god I don't know! … Just kill me!" but Raphael did not grant the screaming terrorist's wishes he just held on and waited to hear what he wanted when suddenly.

"I know who they are, it's me you want let him go!" yelled another terrorist.

Raphael loosened the lock on the man he was holding and got up. He walked towards the man who claimed he knew and said:

"Well then tell me."

"Not until you make sure we are pardoned by the government." Demanded the man.

"I am the one making demands here, if you don't want to be a good towel and just leak then I'd have to twist you like your friend over there."

With that he grabs the man's arm, he twisted it and grapples it in such a way that aside from twisting the arm he also threatened to open the man's rib cage.

"Stop! Stop! I'll talk! Please make him stop!" the man yelled as he pleaded to me. I did not want to make a move, Raphael had a demonic look in his eyes, he wasn't being his friendly/cheerful self.

Raphael let go of him as the man fell on the ground to catch his breath.

"I still have several other ways to deal pain and I am not afraid to try them out, so if you want to keep your voice from growing hoers from all the yelling just tell me what you know." He said.

"There is this knew terrorist cell, they sold us the guns and bombs, I don't know what they are called though, I swear I don't know!" he shouted as he saw Raphael walking towards him again.

"Terrorist cells are like cockroaches; they thrive on the dirt and propagate on an exponential rate you'll need to be more detailed if you really value your limbs."

"I know one thing, the leader was called Mr. B—Mr. B--, his name starts with a 'b' that's all I know."

"We can't have a manhunt over a guy named Mr. B, you'll need to be more precise, do I need to refresh your memory?" Raphael said as he made a move to grab his leg.

"Wait! Wait! It's Bennet I think it's Mr. Bennet!" the man yelped as Raphael dove at him.

"Very well. Hillshire he's all yours."

With that Raphael turned around and left. We rounded up all the men there and as they were being walked into the van they seemed to have intentionally avoided Raphael who was standing with the girls by the door. In the car Raphael sat at the window seat and stared blankly into the mountains.

"That was really violent of you." I told Raphael.

"Violent but efficient." Raphael replied in a cheerful tone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"What do you have there?"

Raphael was walking towards his room with a guitar case on hand.

"Is it a new rifle?"

"Rico, just because it's an instrument case doesn't mean it has a gun inside, I bought an actual guitar."

"You play?" I asked him with enthusiasm.

"I use too, actually I think I use too." He said as he starts scratching his head.

"I'd love to see you play." Anyway Jean told me I could take a break and everybody else is busy doing their own things I guess I could hang out with Raphael for a while. Raphael looked at me and smiled:

"That would be nice."

So there we were sitting at the steps of one of the buildings in the agency. Raphael tried some simple tunes first but later on started playing more complex ones and finally played a song.

I had no idea what song he played but it was nice. He played a number of songs most I don't know what they were called. One of them though sounded pretty familiar. It was the same song that Henrietta plays in her violin if I am right.

"Hey that's where Rico is, she's with Raphael." Claes, Triela and Henrietta were walking towards us.

"Raph, what do you have there?" asked Triela as she approached us.

"Raphael is that a guitar?" asked Henrietta when she got close.

"You play?" Claes asked.

After all questions were answered we all sat around Raphael as he played on his instrument. Claes was familiar with some of the songs and was able to sing along, Henrietta and I just listened.

"Can I try?" Triela suddenly asked.

"You know?"

"You made it look easy so I want a shot of it."

"Okay then."

So Raphael passed the guitar to Triela and she tried playing it. It wasn't bad in the manner that we needed to cover our ears but it was pretty different from the way Raphael played. Triela definitely had no idea what she was doing.

"Yup, it only looked easy." Triela said as she handed the guitar back.

However, Raphael did not take it; instead he wrapped his arms around her and guided her hands back to the guitar.

"See you pluck the guitar like this. " Raphael explained.

And with that Triela was actually playing a song. It sounded very nice. Raphael and Triela being together were also pretty nice to look at. Triela was leaning her head on Raphael's shoulder as Raphael constantly looked at her and smiled. They both looked happy.

Like the way Claes describes them in her romance novels.

_A short distance away_

"_So he learned to interrogate people today, and now he is playing the guitar? What do you think Jean?"_

"_It looks like he is remembering a lot. It's making me suspicious Hilshire"_

"_I wonder if he's getting some memory of his past now."_

"_Let's hope that he doesn't"._

"_Why is that?"_

"_We have here a kid who seems to have been born an assassin. The least we want to happen now is that he remembers his past and realizes how he came to be."_

"_You think that he was also an agent in his past life?"_

"_Is there another explanation? We need to keep an eye on him. He might start remembering too much."_


	10. Domande, Risposte

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

I want to be with her. She's driving me nuts. My head is swimming in the sky now that I know her. Whenever I think about her I feel sick in the stomach. When I realized that I haven't been thinking about her I get sick too. I need a remedy for I am lovesick. Triela, what a name, it is music to my ears I could just say it all day long Triela, Triela, Triela. _Sigh_ such a pretty name complimented by such a beautiful girl. Her blond hair just flowing of her head, her hands I held them they were so soft yet so firm. Her body, which I have embraced, it's amazing how such a tough girl could be so soft. Those sapphire eyes my mind threatens to get lost in then, the way she laughs the way she smiles she drives me crazy. Those lips, such luscious lips, I long to touch them with my own it's going to be an addiction. As soon as I kiss them I am bound to get hooked.

What does she think of me? Am I the hard and cold assassin I project my self to be when on a mission. Or does she see the soft side of me, the side that is just crazy for her. Claes said that she does like me but what if that is not true. Claes could be wrong, right? How should I go with it? Should I just walk up to her and say 'I like you Triela and you like me let's kiss and be together forever.' that's just stupid. I could run through fire and brave bullets but I can't take her… I am actually afraid._ Sigh_ Triela I am in love with you. I am a bottle packing all this emotion up and soon I am going to explode. I need to let this out but how. Should I? Aaah! why is this feeling so confusing? Is it a good sensation or is it a sad one, I don't know! Things are not going my way; I need to do something. But what?

Chapter 10 Domande, Risposte

Questions, Answers

"Is there something on my face?"

"Aah! no! No! I am sorry!" I was day dreaming again?

"Heehee, you've been staring at me for quite awhile, is something wrong?" Triela looks at a mirror to check on her self.

"Don't worry Triela it's not you, it's him." Claes said.

"Claes is right, there's nothing wrong with you there can't be anything wrong with you, it's me."

"Really? Well what is wrong with you?"

"…My stomach hurts."

"Well that's what you get for having too many lemons. I'm going, Henrietta wanna come?"

"Ok Triela, bye Claes bye Raphael."

With that I slammed my head on the table. I was stupid, stupid, stupid, and stupid!

"Smooth move Raph." Claes said as she looked back at me.

"I'm an idiot!" I yelled.

"What were you day dreaming about anyway?"

"Her." I replied.

"Well that's what you get for not telling the truth. How long are you going keep this up Raphael?"

"I don't know anymore. Maybe I should just die on the next mission." I said.

"Yah great idea, break her heart." Said Claes sarcastically.

"Why would she like a guy like me in the first place any way?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"You really think so?"

"Yah, I really think he was staring at me."

"I don't know Triela, maybe he really felt sick."

"It can't be that, Henrietta I am telling you he got lost just staring at me."

"You think he's in love with you?"

"Well… I hope he is."

"Claes was right, you 2 are falling for each other."

"Henrietta shush. People will hear you."

Triela entered her room and she let me in as well.

"Henrietta, what is it like to love?"

"What? Why are you asking me?"

"Well you have Joze, do you love Joze?"

Eeek, why is she talking about these things? Why with me? Triela please keep Joze out of this. Keep Joze out of everything!

"I don't know, I guess it's warm." I said.

"Warm? I am burning here, I don't know if its passion or desire, I am on fire when he's there."

"Were you on fire when he held you yesterday with the guitar?"

"Especially then."

She started pacing around the room. She looked around and approached her teddy bears; she grabbed one and held it in her arms. She went back in her seat and sat down.

"You did not answer my question awhile ago. Do you love Joze?"

There she goes again! Why does she keep talking about me? Why does she keep taunting me like this?

"Triela I don't know what I feel. But Raphael is a nice boy; I don't see anything wrong with you liking him."

"That's the point. I like him but it would make me so cliché. I don't want to just fall into his arms. I want him to go up to me and say 'Triela I love.' Then I'd jump into his arms. He does not do that; he never does that. I know Claes said that he likes me and he continues to show me that he does but I still don't know when I should confess my own feelings."

"Then you have to wait. You placed your self in a tight situation Triela it's all up to you."

"What would you do if Joze told you the he loves you?"

Triela! You're so… so… Those things are private stop talking about them!

"Well, you're starting to blush Henrietta, is something wrong."

"Triela… please stop talking about Joze…"

I really meant that. I could feel the tears in my eyes but they haven't poured out yet.

"What wrong with Joze. Don't you like him? It's only normal that you talk about him."

But…but…

"I don't know what to do if Joze says that he likes me. I'd probably cry."

"Well I can't do that, you're small you can but I can't."

"Then just be happy about it. It is what you want."

"_Sigh_ I hope you're right Henrietta."

Triela has Raphael. Who do I have! Is Joze like Raphael? Are those actions of his a sign of love? Or is he just being a big brother like what the girls said. Joze will you ever return my feelings or would I forever be lost in mine?

Triela was looking at her teddy bear. She just stared at it eventually she embraced it and when she did I saw the tears in her eyes.

"What? Were you looking?"

I gave her a nod. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes but they won't stop coming down. Then she finally broke down.

"Henrietta I can't take this anymore? I just realized why this was my favorite bear. Raphael hugged it once and for a while I it smelled like a hint of lemon just like how Raphael would smell. Not anymore, I've been hugging it whenever I sleep night after night and now I realized that the scent was gone. Now I am crying over the fact that the scent is gone, Henrietta help me I am going mad!"

She said as she ran towards me and held my hand as if to beg. I did not know what to say, I couldn't help her I would still steal some of Joze's clothes and embrace them before I sleep so I can't say anything.

"Why don't you try rubbing a lemon against it?" I suggested.

"Henrietta you crazy? Raphael's scent is from one of those perfume things he is using not actual lemons."

"Why don't you try—" but before I was able to suggest again I was interrupted by Triela.

"Henrietta, I am not trying to appease my problem I am trying to solve it. And making my bear smell like Raphael will just make it worst."

"I am sorry."

Does that make me worst? If Triela is right then I am actually obsessing over Joze? Come to think of it what am I to Joze am I just a tool like what Jean says or worst am I just a nuisance. Joze I need you, it's so hard.

"Henrietta are you alright?"

"…Yeah I am fine."

"Did I hurt you, you're crying."

"It's nothing. It's not your fault."

But then Triela approached me and gave me a hug. We stayed like that for a while as we cried on each other's shoulder.

"Triela, you're the bestest big sister a girl could have."

"Thank you."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I don't know what to do. I don't know what else I can do. I am paralyzed I am here sitting in a field doing absolutely nothing. I can't play the guitar because I don't feel like it. I can't practice my shooting because I don't feel like it. I can't splurge on the market because I don't feel like it either. So what do I feel like doing? Well I feel like doing absolutely nothing. Or is that an excuse to cover up my real want. I want to be with Triela of course.

"You're thinking out loud again Raph."

Aah, who's that! It better not be Triela. It better not be Triela. It better not be Triela!

"O it's you Claes. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you can't do anything now but think of Triela."

"You could have just said 'for a long time' you know."

"Again with the sarcasm, why don't you just confess it to her and live happily ever after?"

"How many times will I tell you that I can't because… I…love you Claes."

I never saw Claes' eyes grow that big. She just stood there and stared back at me. I knew I had to get ready since I got the strong feeling that she is going to pass out.

"I…I…I…"

Damn she's red all over. I got to snap her out of the trance she's in.

"That's what I was talking about. I can't have a conversation with Triela if Triela is just saying 'I…I…I…' so now you know why I can't just confess just like that."

She snapped out of it. Her face returned to its original color and she managed to sit down. However she got up again and started yelling:

"What? That wasn't real? Raph that's a bad joke! a very bad joke!"

"Well I am sorry Claes but you won't understand if I just told you. I had to show you that love is not the same as those in your romance novels."

"I did not know what to do Raphael! I was thinking over telling you to forget about me and love Triela or actually run into your arms and kiss you. You scared me!"

"Well now you know."

And with that I got up from the spot I was sitting on and made my way to my room. Before I could get far Claes turned around and called to me.

"Raph wait. So everything you said was a lie?"

I smiled at her and approached her again. I embraced her and kissed her head.

"Not exactly, you're a nice girl but you deserve someone whom you could relate more. It's like comparing sugar and salt. They are a possible pair but they aren't really used together as much as salt and pepper. You look pretty with you're glasses though."

And without further putting me at risk of getting into a love triangle I let go of Claes and left.

So a whole day wasted away. All did was eat, sit, talk and walk around. I am going to get fat if I keep this up. Now I am in my room just lying on my bed at 8:30 pm just waiting for time to waste away.

_knock knock knock_

Now who could that be? "Who's there?"

"Raph it's me, Triela can I come in?"

Hwat! How? Why? What does she want? I got up to open the door and when I did there she was, Triela at my door. I let her in and I signaled her to have a seat on my bed, anyway the chairs were hard and I was sitting on the bed too.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have a little problem." She replied softly.

"So why are you asking me?"

"Well, you were going around helping people out two days ago (Chap 8) I thought maybe you could help me out, if that's ok."

"Is it about the girls?'

"Nope."

"A handler?"

"…Hillshire."

If she had said no at that question I don't know what I'll do.

"Well go ahead, ask away."

"I think Hillshire likes me. What do guys do when they like a girl."

"…We… do… things… differently… from the usual."

"Like?"

"Well Hillshire would—"

"What would you do Raph?"

Gulp, it's like a grip on my neck, I can't breathe!

"I don't know."

"Don't you like someone?"

"Well I like Henrietta…"

At that moment I could see a frown form on her face.

"I like Henrietta she's a cute girl. I like Claes she's bright and pretty. I like Rico she's sweet and positive with everything…"

"O I see." She said, as she looked down.

At that moment I felt it all little voice in me 'If you've been finding the time to tell her, now is the time go ahead before you lose her. Go! Go! Go!'

"_Sigh _I like you… you're smart, you're beautiful I can't stop thinking about you Triela… I…I…"

I am starting to sound like Claes! Before I could say what I wanted to say Triela looked at me and smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear from you Raph."

And with that she jumped into my arms. I lost balance and we both lay on the bed. No we did not go any farther than the embrace. We just stayed there in each other's arms feeling the warmth of one another. We just held on wishing this moment would last forever.


	11. Una Coppia

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

"Good morning Henrietta."

"Good morning Rico."

"Good morning Claes." They both replied.

"Have you seen Triela? She left the room early today, I guess she had breakfast early too."

They both shrugged. Triela was a bit jumpy yesterday when she got in the room, I wonder what she did?

"Isn't that Triela?" Rico pointed at a distance.

O, there she is, she's walking towards us with Raphael beside her. Are they holding hands?

Chapter 11 Una Coppia

A Couple

O my god those to may have actually confessed their feelings! There's Triela right beside Raphael both are holding each other's hand and… well they're not kissing but what if they have been?

"What?"

That was the 1st thing she said as soon as they were in talking distance. We were all just starring at them when suddenly Henrietta giggled:

"We're sorry Triela it's just that we never expected you to be so close to each other after what happened yesterday."

Raphael was just in disbelief of what is happening. He got Triela a seat.

"If you ask me we did not plan on any of those things to happen. Maybe Triela did but I was all in the spur of the moment."

"Hey all I wanted to get from you is an 'I like you'. If you had made it easier it would have all happened faster." Triela replied.

"That's not how these things work, you can ask Claes that." With that, Raphael winked at me and I blushed. "Anyway I am hungry are you Triela? What do you want?"

"I'll have what you're having Raph."

"Ok, then that's bread and water."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, I'll think of something." Raphael said as he walked away.

Triela sat on her seat not making a move. We all stared at her as she blushed back.

"What? So I was with Raphael last night, don't go interrogating me."

"What have you two been doing?" I asked her.

"We were on his bed last night. I was on top."

All of us could not believe what we just heard. Henrietta won't stop laughing. It took Triela awhile to realize the mistake in her sentence.

"No we did not do that. We were just hugging. Raphael said that he liked me and that he could not stop thinking about me so I jumped into his arms and we both landed on his bed."

"O, and what did you do this morning?" I asked afterwards.

"He led me to the field, and held on to me while we were under a tree."

We were skeptic over her claim, as nothing seems to make sense. It would seem though that the two never made it to first base. Even though Raphael would appear to be quite a passionate lover.

"So all you did the whole time was cuddle?" asked Rico.

"Cuddle and talk." Defended Triela. "Got a problem with that?" Triela asked sternly.

"Well we expected more but then you 2 are just beginners." I said.

Raphael came back and he got a breakfast tray for Triela.

"Are these the only things they serve here? Cake, tea and beef?" Raphael asked.

"They have yogurt, Raphael." I retorted

"No one eats plain yogurt for breakfast Claes, no one except you."

The atmosphere between all of us cyborgs plus teenager, remained like that until breakfast was over and it was back to work for us. Well for them, I was just called to the lab.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

There's an assignment tomorrow. It was a follow up on the pursuit of the guy named Mr. Bennet. Well it turned out he wasn't a Mr. Bennet so we just went after any gang leader that is known as Mr. B-- ironic huh, we ended up on a manhunt for a Mr. B just like what Raphael said while he was torturing the man.

I ended up with Raphael again like last time in the training session. Triela kept urging that she be grouped with Raphael but the handlers won't let her. So it was still Raphael and Henrietta against Triela and Rico.

"Triela, if they let us group together the score will hit the ceiling. Were just that good together." Raphael reasoned, followed by a wink.

"Fine, but I still won't hesitate to take you down Raph." Triela said.

"Go ahead, just don't shoot me." Raphael said with a snigger.

But the results were the same. No matter how much effort Triela put running into rooms and emptying all her rounds at the targets. She did not catch up with us. Well she nearly did but Raphael suddenly emptied a room by letting loose his AK 74 in one hand and his dessert eagle in the other. Raphael definitely showed regret for holding the AK 74 in one hand as his shoulder started bothering him. He was still glad though since he did claim victory over his girl. We both got out first and after a couple more shots Triela and Rico as well. Raphael held his hand out to shake Triela and Rico's but Triela just embraced Raphael. All of a sudden Raphael tightened his grip around Triela. It seemed that Triela legs gave way, but why?

"Raph… I am hurt…" mumbled Triela.

Raphael held her up and saw blood streaming at Triela's side. Raphael told me to call the handlers. As he cradled Triela in his arms he lifted her blouse to reveal a bullet at her side.

"I tried using my SIG-Sauer on one of the targets but I totally missed and the bullet ricocheted on a wall and somehow got me." Triela whispered.

The van got there and Raphael carried Triela into the van. She wasn't really that badly hurt but she was hit in an area where she was 50% cybernetic 50% flesh so she was probably feeling pain. She was in surgery for 4 hours the whole time Raphael was just pacing the hall.

"I was stupid!" Raphael yelled, "I bet she tried to repeat my stunt with the AK 74 and the Eagle when she made the mistake." He yelled as he punched the wall.

Later on Doctor Bianchi came out and asked Hillshire if he wanted to condition Triela. Jean instantly agreed but Hillshire and Raphael simultaneously screamed:

"NO!"

"I am sorry Jean but we have a unanimous decision no conditioning for Triela then." said Dr. Bianchi as he went back to the surgery room.

"You already have her conditioning at near minimum, if you had given her more she would have not tried to deviate like that in the first place." Scolded Jean.

"Jean I can't, she just made a mistake. She'll learn from it and not do it again. Making her forget about it won't help." Explained Hillshire.

"We don't have that kind of time, Hillshire. The attack is scheduled tomorrow. She's stubborn when all we need now is obedience. She's a dog out of her leash Hillshire!"

Then Raphael rushed for Jean but then Joze and I held him back.

"I don't want to hear anything like that about her! She's human for god sake not an animal you could just whip and leash. Well she's more human than you of course!" Raphael said as Joze and I restrained him.

Before Jean and Raphael could get into a fight. One of the doctors came out:

"She's fine now. She did not get conditioning so she'll probably complain of pain but aside from that she should be ok."

We all entered her room. As soon as Raphael saw her, he rushed to her side and held her hand.

"Triela I am sorry, this is all my fault."

"No Raph, it's mine. I should have known better. You have to teach me how you do that." Triela said as she smiled back at him.

"Triela you're in pain. You don't have to hold it back. It would feel better if you do." Raphael said.

"If you can brave 15 bullets then I can bare this bullet. Besides I have had worst." Triela said with a wince. Raphael stepped back so that the rest of us could see her.

Without anyone noticing, Raphael left the room. Only to be followed out by Hilshire.

"So is it true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"These rumors going around about you and Triela?"

"Well if you disapprove of it, I could break it off with her"

.

"Actually it's unheard of, therefore not brought up here in the agency yet. You see we never had an operative like you're self before so there was never anything that says that the girls couldn't have a relationship with anyone out side the agency."

"Well you're still her Fratello mate; it's up to you."

"Well I see nothing wrong. We both have similar views. We both hate this conditioning process. Who knows maybe you can straighten her out without the conditioning. You know all of these things in the agency are just experimental."

"I see. Should she know? That you know?"

"It would be her best interest that she doesn't; she might grow paranoid of me."

"Very well."

"Don't hurt her Raphael."

"I'd rather die than let that happen."


	12. Valore

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

"So you want me to wear a t-shirt?"

"Kevlar vests are too bulky, if you're going to be undercover you'll need to wear this shirt." I told Raphael.

"But Jean, what if I get shot?"

"Then don't."

"I can't avoid that."

"Follow procedure and you won't get hurt."

With a slight grumble Raphael wore his gun holster on his bare skin before slipping the shirt on. I was not mad at him; it's just that the next assault was supposed to be in an apartment building. We had to be undercover and be able to determine the right room where the target was. It was only going to be a small fight since it was only one apartment but based on last time's experience we might still have a lot on our hands since the ambush on the outskirt of Rome showed us that these men are still forces to be reckoned with. My job is to take Raphael and Rico to the right room and have them do their thing. If something goes wrong reinforcements should be close by. I realized that Raphael has at least one insecurity. He is afraid of going into a gunfight without Kevlar. He was very hesitant with just wearing a shirt and till now he is still glaring at me.

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Naked!"

Chapter 12 Valore

Value

"Raphael, you can take 8 bullets in the chest why are you so afraid of getting hurt?" asked Triela.

Yes, Triela recovered from the accident. She wasn't supposed to be out of action but she kept urging Hillshire to let her go. Now here she is, in the van in full combat gear.

"They still hurt." Raphael replied.

"You didn't look hurt, you even managed a smile last time I remembered."

"Well, I don't remember how I even got there. And I could probably hand wave it by saying it's mind over matter."

"What ever Raphael. Get down, we are here."

Triela identified the place well. We were in the right place when she pointed it out. Henrietta and Triela stayed behind, they were the back up. I went down with Rico and Raphael and entered the building. The door number was 403. It was on the floor near the rooftop.

"Nice dress Rico." Commended Raphael

Rico blushed but was able to reply.

"Thanks, Jean gave it to me."

Raphael looked at me and gave me a smile.

"You should give her more dresses. She looks a lot better with dresses."

"Raphael, focus on the mission at hand."

We got to the right room and I pressed on the doorbell. There was an audible argument in the other side but soon the door opened.

"What do you want!" inquired a man as he came out.

"Hi there. These kids were seen playing around in the lobby." I pointed at Raphael and Rico "I was wondering if who ever owns this room owns them." I lied.

"The boss does not have kids. You got the wrong room." He said gruffly.

"Boss? May I know who he is?" I asked.

"That's none of you're business! Now get out of here!"

I could not get a confirmation. I told Raphael and Rico to dash into the room as soon as they hear a Mr. B—as a name but that did not happen. It was then that Raphael started talking in a rather childish tone.

"Sir, sir help us he's got a gun!"

At that moment the man on the door pulled out the rifle behind him but before he was able to react Raphael drew one of his pistols out and shot him in the head. Raphael took his other pistol out and started shooting at the men in the room that have also pulled their riffles out. Rico opened her instrument case and revealed her Galil MAR carbine she replaced Raphael in the front as Raphael opened his guitar case and revealed his AK 74. Both of them emptied the room of its former occupants.

"Whom were you referring to as the person with a gun Raphael?" I asked him as he checked the room.

"No one in particular. It could have either been you or him. I just needed someone to reveal his gun so that I could shoot them." He explained.

Well at first I thought that, that was it, but then two doors suddenly burst open and out pored more men. Raphael dashed for cover while Rico spun around and proceeded to mow down the insurgents. There were about 20 of them coming from 2 separate doors from 2 separate sides! I tried to take out my own gun to join the firefight when suddenly Raphael tackled me.

"Sir, stay out of the way! Don't make me regret not wearing Kevlar!" he yelled as he returned to the shoot out.

Raphael was shooting at the people at the left side of the room while Rico was busy with the ones at the right. Raphael decided to throw a grenade and that took out all the people coming from the left. He then helped Rico eliminate those on her side.

"Now where did they come from?" Rico asked.

Raphael peered into the door the men came in and reported.

"Jean we have a problem. It seems that they don't only own this room. They own all the rooms in this entire floor! And they're interconnected by these doors!"

Raphael wasn't wrong. Beyond this room was another room connected by a door which probably let do the next room as well and the next room as well! The next room at both sides of the room we entered looked similar. They were places where these terrorists stayed and stood guard. These rooms all had weapons, radios and other supplies. Suddenly a radio in one of the extended rooms sounded.

"Block E reinforcements are coming you're way!"

At that moment several more men barged into the next set of doors at the end of each of the newly discovered rooms. I was forced to yell back at Raphael.

"Raphael clear all the rooms ahead of you, we'll handle the rooms ahead of Rico. I'll call for reinforcements stand-by!" With that we took separate directions and I lost contact of Raphael.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Don't worry Raphael it's only a simple mission; follow instructions and you won't have to get shot.' I mimicked in Jean's stupid tone. He never did learn to expect the unexpected did he? Now I am here probably going to have to eliminate a hundred or so terrorists all alone and without protection! Someone remind me to hit Jean if I get out of here alive. Each room I went through was the same. It was packed with people for me to kill. However, it was either in the 6th room or in the 7th room that I really needed to curse Jean. One of the guys threw an axe and it sliced my side! I flinched and they took advantage of that. When I looked up I saw all the men advance, rifles pointed at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the gunfire when suddenly _Crash_ a window broke. Triela came through the window and opened fire on the people who were supposed to kill me. They were caught by surprise and they all fell.

"You alright?" Triela asked.

"Just a scratch." I replied.

I got up and we dashed for the next door.

"You're not supposed to be here, not in the condition you're in." I told Triela.

"Is that how you thank the one who saved you're life?" she asked.

"If saving mine means losing yours, I'd have none of it. I value you that much." I answered.

"Well I am not a vase, I am not as fragile as you think."

We opened the next room and split up in both directions, shooting the person in front of me it took a leap of a table before taking out a couple more people in mid air, Triela took the momentary distraction to pick of the remaining people with her shot gun. We opened the next room and followed suit. I was starting to wonder how many more people I had to kill but I realized my question would not be answered.

"You promised me that you would teach me some of you're tricks Raphael." Triela suddenly interrupted.

"And when did I say that?"

"When I was in the hospital."

"I did not say yes."

"Well now is a good time to teach me something don't you think."

"Fine lesson one: predicting you're opponent. In the next room I am going to throw a smoke grenade in. Shoot towards the lower right corner of the room." I instructed.

As soon as I opened the next door I threw two smoke grenades in. As instructed she fired in the way I asked her too. On the other hand I fired towards the lower left side of the room. As I expected when the smoke cleared there was no one left.

"Wow! How did you know!" Triela asked in astonishment.

"Well when you throw something that blinds people into a room. The first reaction is to run towards the sides. Since they know we'll be firing at them they'd also crouch down. Since we fired downwards into the smoke we were able to presume that they were where I expected them to be." I said.

Triela was astonished. We went to the next room but instead of finding another volley of terrorists we found an empty office. On the desk was a stack of papers. Triela went forward towards the papers when:

"Triela wait!"

The conditions were too easy. This could only mean that it was a trap. I was too late, Triela stepped into a trap door and both of us fell into what seems to be the lower floor. It did not look like a regular room. The walls were made of metal and the only source of light was a small lamp on the roof. A metal door stood across the room.

"What happened?" asked Triela.

"Still lesson number 1. Everything was too easy; you should have predicted it was a trap. You fell for it hook, line and sinker." I answered.

"I am sorry." Triela replied with disappointment.

"That's ok, if it weren't for you reminding me to teach lesson 1 I would have fallen into the trap door as well. We are both very overconfident people."

Before Triela could reply a strange hum was resounding of the walls. All of a sudden my AK 74 and Triela's Trench gun flew to the walls. Triela's gun belt was ripped of her waist and it flew to the walls as well. I flew into the wall but I realized it was because I was attached to my gun holster. I detached my self and I fell to the ground. All of sudden Triela kneeled down and clutched her head.

"Raph… I don't feel so good." She said.

I rushed to her side and held her. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her though.

"Triela what's wrong?" I asked.

"Super Magnet." Said a deep voice.


	13. Vuoto

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

All of a sudden the metal door at the other side of the room swung open and out came a man. He was bald and dark skinned, probably African, he was heavily built. He came into the room with a remote in his hand.

"Super magnet, we have one installed on the walls of this room. I call it the disarmament room for that reason. As you can see it takes all metallic objects and locks them to the walls. You're girl there is one of those cyborg girls right? I thought so, I guess she is not metallic enough to send her careening to a wall yet she is also not metallic enough not to feel the ill effects of the magnetic fields tampering on her mechanics." The man explained

"Turn this thing off, were already disarmed!" I yelled.

"Raphael I presume. Well our sources were wrong in saying that you are a cyborg like these girls but then does that make you a normal person? I am sorry Raphael but I can't turn this machine of. You might smarten up and grab a gun. You may see that I am unarmed, that would be unfair for me right? Don't worry you're girl won't get hurt she's probably just feeling queasy. Now if I turn the power level to 10… "

He pressed a button on the remote and the humming in the room got louder. At that moment Triela started screaming.

Chapter 13 Vuoto

Empty

"Stop that!" I shouted.

He turned it back down again and Triela was able to catch her breath.

"I am not going to have you hurt her again, or get in my way. Consider yourself dead!" I threatened

But the man just said, "Go ahead, you won't have a gun though, if you wish to defeat me and save the girl you'll have to fight me."

With that he took a combat pose. I decided to follow suit and started walking around him. That's what I do before a fight by the way; I find those fighting positions stupid so I just stalk.

"Are you the man behind this whole operation?" I asked before we got into fighting distance.

"No, if you're looking for the boss he is in the door behind me making his escape." With that he threw some punches. I was able to dodge them all and deliver and elbow into his back but when I did I felt what was beneath his shirt. Damn! Body armor! I am really going to kill Jean now for not making me wear Kevlar.

"So who are you suppose to be." I asked him.

"I am called 'The Guide'. My job is to take people to the path they choose. You're target wished to start a terrorist business here so I guided him to the path. Several other people in the underworld wished for things and I guided them to it. In short I am a hired gun. Now I shall guide you to the path… to hell!"

With that he gave a lightning fast kick. I caught it with my hands but I lost balance. He took advantage of that and punched me in the gut. I winced and stepped on his knee to give me leverage to kick him in the head. Strangely enough he did not fall. It was strange since that move of mine is usually near fatal. "Impressive. You might be a source of entertainment for me, before you die." He said as he ran towards me and speared me with his shoulder. I fell on the ground and coughed a little blood. He stood up and grinned as I kipped up and prepared for the next attack. He threw a punch again but this time I was prepared. I dodged the punch and sent a knee into his gut. He also started coughing blood but I was not done with him. Since the knee had him bend down. I grabbed his head with my arm and fell backwards driving his head into the ground. I kipped up again while he staggered to his feet with blood coming from a gash on his head. He assumed a fighting position once more as I tried to deliver a kick to his head but he caught my leg in mid-air; I expected that. I wanted him to grip onto my leg so that I could use the split second to let him carry my entire body through that leg allowing me to raise my other leg and kick him in the face. He staggered a bit from the blow and I added a baseball slide to take him down again. I prepared another kick but this time he caught it and threw me across the room. I fell in a bad way and it made my head ring. When my head cleared up I saw him running towards me, I was lucky enough to have the presence of mind to do a legsweep sending him to the ground again. He was definitely frustrated and I got cocky again. I did not realize that he could give me a legsweep of his own. I got back up but he lifted me in the air and threw me into a wall, then slammed me to the ground. My vision blurred again but when it cleared up a bit I saw him charging towards me again shoulder ready to thrust into my gut. This time I was prepared. I reached around his body and used the running momentum to lift him up, spinning him in the process and bringing him down, I kneeled so that he would slam his back across my extended knee.

Triela could bare it no longer I had to end this, so as soon as he got up I jumped into the air and kicked him in the chest. Then in mid-air I spun around and gave him another kick this time in the head. I knocked him out with that move. I got the remote from his unconscious body and pressed the off button. The humming stopped, the guns fell from the wall and Triela stopped clutching her head. I approached her just to see her smiling back at me.

"You're making me regret picking a fight against you last week." She said.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Raphael helped me up after that. Unfortunately when we got to the door and up the staircase behind it we were led to the roof of the building. There we saw the target get away via a green hang glider. He left an orange backpack behind and Raphael brought it along. When we got back to the magnet room we were faced with corpse of The Guide. He had committed suicide by taking a cyanide pill probably in fear of interrogation. We found our way out of the building to be met by Henrietta, Rico and Jean. They showed multiple injuries but aside from that they were ok. The magnet did not cause any damage on me and Raphael just needed treatment for some broken ribs, which he probably got when The Guide threw him and the ax wound.

We were given the day off today so that some of us could recover from their injuries. Raphael was called by section 1 to participate in a simple assignment. Before he left, we spent sometime at breakfast exchanging… exchanges. When Jean called Raphael to ask him if he would like to help section 1 I realize something.

I still felt empty even thou I was already with him. I don't know how to describe it. He was there, he would snuggle up to me if he had the chance and I would do the same if I had the chance but now I just feel empty. It was a void looking to be filled. I knew I had to ask someone about this so I looked for the only person who I could talk too, Claes.

"Claes I have--."

"You have a problem. Since Triela rarely has a problem I could guess this is about Raphael." Claes said without taking her eyes of her book and not even making a nudge to acknowledge my presence, which I found annoying.

"Wrong I am here to ask you why I saw you and Raphael kiss?" I said, trying to be sarcastic. But instead of getting Claes to deny such a thing from happening she turned red and started yelling.

"What? You saw us? But how? No way, we were alone! It's not what you think Triela he was just—."

"What! So you did kiss him?" I shouted. My heart sank. Did Raphael really kiss Claes? When? Why?

We were definitely confused. So Claes told me to keep quiet and then she asked me nice and slow.

"Triela did you see or hear me and Raphael kiss?"

"No I was just being sarcastic with you for trying to act smart." I replied.

With that she sat back and put her hand on her head.

"O, thank god for a while there I thought you actually caught us k—." she suddenly stopped herself from saying what she was about to say but I already got the message.

"You did what?!" I screamed.

I was about to really kill Claes but then she jumped of her bed and grabbed a chair to ward me off.

"It's not what you think Triela let me explain!" she shouted.

I decided to give the criminal the chance to explain her self. She did not put the chair down but she explained that on the day Raphael confessed to me his feelings. That afternoon she was debating with Raphael whether to just confess or not. To prove his point Raphael claimed that he liked Claes. Claes got the message but afterwards asked if Raphael was just lying about liking her. With that Raphael embraced and kissed her in the head, just in the head, and told her that she was nice but he liked me more [Chap 10].

"Is that enough of an explanation?" she said as she slowly put the chair down.

"I guess so." I replied.

"So do you still have something to ask me or was that really it." She said as she sat on the chair.

"Yeah, and you were right it has something to do with Raphael, smarty pants."

"Well, spill."

"I am with him every time I get the chance but I still feel empty in the inside."

"Well. It looks like we have a case of love deficiency." she said.

"What is that?"

"Well you feel that he is not loving you enough in short."

"I guess so…"

"That's pretty strange. Raphael looks like a passionate lover. He is willing to die for you, he never puts you at fault, he likes being with you, he defends you're honor against people who other people are afraid of going against and I see that he is very touchy especially when he… I am going to stop there in fear that you might try to kill me again. You get what I mean right?"

"I do."

"Wait a minute. Has he kissed you?"

It was then that all the times Raphael kissed someone scrolled in my head. There was the time he did mouth to mouth with Henrietta, he did kiss Claes and there was the time he kissed me in the cheek. You can't count all three tries since Henrietta needed it to live and he did just kiss Claes on the forehead but then I was only kissed on the cheek.

"No he hasn't."

"There is the answer to you're question. You 2 haven't reached 1st base yet. No wonder you feel incomplete." She said.

"…You're right." I said in realization, "That's what I am missing."

"Exactly, it is pretty weird of Raphael though. Has he even made a move to kiss you?"

I tried remembering the times when we were together and looked for the slightest hint of him trying to kiss me but I found nothing.

"Never, o my god what's wrong with him… what's wrong with me? Claes is something wrong with my lips?"

"They're fine Triela, this is definitely peculiar. Why would Raphael not kiss you?"

"I don't know. What should I do Claes?"

"Go to him right now and pucker up I guess."

"What? No! I might freak him out. Besides he's not there yet."

"On the contrary he is. If he does like you he will."

"You're right Claes; I have to stand up for myself." I got up and made for the door. However, as soon as I opened it I realized something.

"Claes, I don't know how to kiss!"

"Neither will he, just act natural."

With that I left my room and made my way to Raphael's. I looked at the door and saw light coming from the bottom; he is definitely back. I knocked; I was answered by Raphael's voice.

"Door's unlocked come in."

I got in and I saw Raphael sitting on his chair dismantling his gun. He looked happy to see me and he stood up.

"Sit down Raphael." I told him.

I made up my mind I was going to approach him as he is sitting down lean towards him and if everything goes right I'd probably make out with him. He was obedient he sat down and did not say anything. So I approached him I sat on a chair adjacent to him I leaned towards him. My heart was racing, as I got closer to his face. At first he looked ready to return give me a kiss but suddenly he turned his head to the right and sighed.

"I can't do this Triela." He said in a soft tone.

"And why not?" I asked.

He looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes then he said:

"Do you want me to lie to you or are you going to give me a short while to make my explanation make sense." He said.

"You can tell me the explanation right now without trying to make it make sense." I said.

"…Ok…I don't want to hurt you Triela." He mumbled.

Ok I did not understand that at all. So I gave him a moment to rethink his reason.

"Triela I think were going too fast, there are just some things that need time."

"Well you kissed Henrietta and Claes."

"I did not kiss Claes, I gave Henrietta CPR"

"You did, Claes told me."

"… On the head, I kissed you once on the cheek."

"Then why won't you kiss me now!"

"Because…"

We both fell silent. At that moment, both of us were just looking at each other. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I just had to ask him:

"Do you love me Raphael?"

He looked at me without saying a word. I don't know what he was trying to convey but I don't want to think about it now, I can't take this anymore.

"That's all I needed to know Raphael."

And I ran away. Raphael tried to get a hold of me but he did not reach me in time. I just ran and ran all the way to my room. When I got in my room, Claes quickly got up.

"What happened?"

But I did not answer. I just pressed my face on my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

"Triela I would have kissed you ages ago. If only… if only we could really be…"


	14. Colori Allineare

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

I am confused. I don't know what to do. I asked Raphael if he loved me and he just stared blankly back at me. He did not say yes or no but something in me was afraid that he meant no. I could not take that, I wished he did not mean no. Did I offend Raphael? I mean Raphael is a boy with principles; I should have respected that. He really looked sorry when he said that he can't kiss me but I was too lost in my emotions to listen to him. I was such an idiot. I may have lost the most important person in my life just because of a stupid kiss. I need to set things straight I am going to apologize.

"Triela where are you going?" O that was Claes by the way.

It was the next day and the sun was up in the sky. Everything looked brighter that day, everything except Raphael's door. I wanted to knock on it but something in me kept pulling me away. Suddenly the door opened by itself and out came Raphael. We looked at each other and said sorry simultaneously. I didn't know why Raphael is saying sorry but I know why I am:

"Raph, I am sorry about last night. After all you are right, we are both just first time lovers, we shouldn't be rushing these things. Could you forgive a silly girl?"

Raphael smiled and said. "How can I say no to my girlfriend."

I blushed but was able to say "Thank you" in a soft tone. I turned to leave when suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to be met by his lips as they pressed to mine…

Chapter 14 Colori Allineare

True Colors

My legs gave way like the time I was injured in the shooting range, but this time without the pain. However, like before, he caught me before I fell. His lips stayed on mine as I felt his arms wrap around tighter. Seconds lasted like hours as I felt every moment; a feeling reverberated from my lips through the rest of my body. It was a tingle that I wished lasted forever. I may have been a beginner at this but I was daring. I stuck my tongue at his lips begging for passage and he gave it to me. My tongue darted into his mouth as I felt a new place to explore. When his tongue touched mine another wave of sensations ran through me as we continued to be intimate. Little did we know, Claes and Henrietta passed by… they told us that they saw the whole thing when we got to breakfast, but in truth that was just part one.

Raphael broke the kiss, as he looked straight into my eyes. He took my hand and led me into his room. He pressed me into a wall and started again. Aside from the overwhelming sensation, which was the kiss. The fact that when he kissed me now there was no other place for my head to go but the wall made things even feel better. It was like being trapped, but in a good way. Then he lifted me up a bit and carried me giving me extra height, that way I was the one doing the kissing. He held on to me like that until he lost balance and we both fell on his bed. He rolled me over and pinned me on the bed and started making out with me again. After a lifetime he finally broke the kiss and lied flat on his bed. I rolled over and embraced him.

"Screw time, life is short, I love you so much Triela." He said as he held me in his arms.

"I am glad we can agree on one thing, I love you too Raph."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"What happened?" asked Rico as we had our daily meals.

"Triela and Raphael, they were—." Henrietta was about to say, before I covered her mouth.

"Triela and Raphael were playing around awhile ago." I covered up.

But the cover-up only lasted awhile since the glowing couple approached the table looking very… happy. I wanted to just keep quiet but Rico went to ask them.

"Hey you to two, what have you been doing?"

Triela looked surprised, "I helped Raphael with something." She lied.

Suddenly Henrietta bit the hand I used to cover her mouth and she blurted out.

"What was wrong, did Raphael have something… on his lips?" she said before she started laughing.

The couple turned red with embarrassment as they both turned to me.

There was no use hiding it, I told them that we saw them enjoying them selves at Raphael's door. Triela was ready to deny everything but Raphael just looked around and suddenly pecked her on the lips again!

"Well now it's not a secret anymore, happy?" he said as he checked if anyone else saw it.

All of us fell silent. We did not know what to say anymore, even Henrietta stopped laughing. With that Raphael and Triela managed to sit down and eat.

Later on Joze and Jean approached Henrietta and Rico.

"Henrietta, Rico let's go." They said.

They both asked where they were going and the handlers explained that they were going to pass by some stores and Joze suggested that they tag along. Triela asked if she could go with them and they said that if they can contact Hillshire who has some business with section 1 maybe he'd agree. Raphael is always free to go as he pleased so I guess when he got up it meant he planned to go with them. So I was going to be left behind again. As they walked a certain distance Raphael saw me being left behind so he approached the handlers and said something that I did not hear. With a smile he then approached me and said:

"Claes you have anything to do today?"

"No, the doctors said I have the time off."

"Want to come with?"

"But how? Did Jean and Joze agree?" I said in disbelief.

"They said go ahead. Anyway all you need is a handler's consent and… you don't have a handler anymore. So I'll go with you as you're handler, anyway Hillshire already agreed to just meet us there and he'll stay with Triela."

"… You're the greatest Raph!" I said as I hugged him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"You're welcome Claes. Just goes to show that just because I am with Triela now doesn't mean you're not my friend anymore."

I was not lying. Triela may be everything to me but I still care for the other girls. We reached the market place. There both Jean and Joze's cars parked. As soon as we got there I heard Hilshire talk to Triela:

"Triela I am going to be rather busy, why don't you tag along with Raphael and Claes for now." With that he walked away giving me a grin before leaving. It would appear that he planned to leave me with her all along.

"So what do the 2 of you want to buy?"

"I don't know Raphael, should we even be spending you're allowance?" Claes asked.

"Why not, it's not like I can use them to buy a car or something. Money is made to be spent."

We walking into a boutique, Claes and Triela just agreed that they will just look at the clothes but I had other things planned for them.

"Triela look at this." I said, calling to her.

She came over and I pointed at this dress hanging from a rack. It was probably velvet, it was dark purple the and it came with a shawl with silver buttons. I pulled it of and put it over her chest.

"See it looks so cute on you." I cooed.

"Raph, I can't get this from you." She tried to reason out.

"At least try it on please?" I begged.

She sighed and went into a dressing room. Claes stood beside me and said:

"I am not going to fall for that." She said.

"Really now, here's a hundred euros, there is a bookstore in the other side of this store."

Claes looked at me and took the money; she did not know what to say.

"The proper term is thank you. Triela and I will meet you there as soon as we pay for the dress."

She was gone in an instant. Triela left the dressing room and I was just amazed by her. When she put the dress on one of her ponytails came undone and I revealed how pretty she was with her hair down. I was not wrong she looked astounding with the dress. I could not stop looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No nothing could ever be wrong with you Triela."

She blushed as she stood there not knowing what to do. She went back in the dressing room and undressed and when she got out she gave the dress back to me. I told her I was buying it and there was no way she's going to make me change me mind.

"Fine, but I am only putting it on if you're around." She bargained

"Ok, fine." I said.

She tied her ponytail back and we left the boutique. Before we have gone far, Triela's ribbon broke and her ponytail came undone again.

"Damn I don't have an extra ribbon." She said.

I pulled a red ribbon out of my pocket and offered it to her. She did not want to take it saying.

"If I use a red on one side and black on the other it would look weird."

I pulled a second red ribbon out of my pocket and offered both to her. She looked at me sheepishly and said.

"You've been planning to have me wear red ribbons for quite awhile now have you?"

I smiled and replied, "Well sometimes you have to brighten up Triela, and shades of red will definitely make you look better than black ones."

She undid her other bow and I was able to see her with her hair completely down. She needs to do that more often. It looks so nice on her. She put the red ribbons on and I have to say, red is definitely her color.

"Alright where's Claes?" she asked.

"Bookstore." I said as I pointed out the store across the street.

Taking Claes out of the book store is like taking a child out of a candy shop, nothing short of difficult. But we eventually pulled her out without having to buy the entire store, luckily.

We found our selves on the Spanish steps. We were supposed to meet the rest of the group here so I guess we have to wait here.

"You know they say that if you eat gelatto at the Spanish steps good things happen." Claes said.

So I bought all three of us a gelatto and we climbed the steps. We sat on one of the steps and ate our ice cream or should I say gelatto. Suddenly a police officer ran up the steps towards us.

"Hey you three, meals are not around on the Spanish Steps!"

"This is not a meal sir, it's dessert." I shouted back.

But the officer would not let us unless we wolf them down, so that's what we did, we had to cram our gelatto down our throats, with rather messy results.

"You have some gelatto on you're nose." I told Triela.

But before she can wipe it off I kissed the gelatto of her nose. She looked at me and said.

"You have some gelatto on you're lips."

Before I could say 'Hey that does not count.' She pounced on me and kissed me on the lips. I savored those lips of hers as they touched mine. I told you her lips are addicting.

"Guys stop fooling around someone might see you." Claes said.

At the bottom of the steps

"What are you taking a picture of Henrietta?"

"Nothing Joze, just Raphael and Triela fooling around heehee."

"Ok."

We were fooling around a bit when suddenly I saw someone in the distance someone who sent a chill down my spine. Let's see Browline Ronsir glasses, expensive suit definitely from Milan. Shit it's him!

"Raphael what's wrong?"

"What? O nothing I thought I just saw someone."

I can't be him but if it is… What are you doing here? What do you want from me? Why did fate choose this?!

"Lance, Lance, Lance that is quite a number of friends you have made there. Too bad I am here to ruin it all for you. Soon our paths will cross again. Lance, it's bound to happen since you know that we both can't exist on the same plain, looks like we will have to decide that soon!"

The man tips his hat and walks away.


	15. Voi E Me

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

"Raph… we shouldn't be doing this."

"What's wrong no one will catch us."

"The handlers might find out."

"Triela they won't. It's not like the come by to check on us all the time."

"Yeah, but it's just that… I am nervous Raphael, I have never done this before."

"Relax and enjoy you're self."

"What if something _rustle rustle_… bad happens?"

"Don't worry I have protection."

"It's not enough, you know that."

"It's a magnum relax."

"_Sigh_ ok Raphael… I trust you."

"Yeah, trusts me on this… now enjoy you're meal."

"Come on Raphael just because we were told to guard a fine dining restaurant does not mean we have to dine!"

Chapter 15 Voi E Me

You & I

"We don't get to eat like this all the time. So let's just enjoy ok?" I told Triela.

Today's assignment is to protect this VIP restaurant since Intel says that there is going to be a hostage take over attempt. Triela wanted the two of us to just stand and watch but I had a better idea. I booked us a table earlier. So it's like a date and an assignment in the same time, what could be better than that?

"But I am not used to this kind of food, and we are sort of underdressed… your wearing a sports jacket."

"As long as we can pay, they can't complain. The jacket is to appease my Kevlar insecurity. Jean said it would be suspicious when a kid is seen wearing Kevlar so he told me not to wear. I am wearing the jacket so that I won't feel as naked."

"_Sigh _ young love. Honey look over there, aren't they the sweetest thing? It's cute to see young lovers. I am waiting for the part when they get the bill. I mean how would you expect a kid dressed like that to cough out 500 euros.

"How much did you bring Raphael?"

"2000 euros, excuse me my love. Waiter! Waiter!"

"Can I help you sir?"

"How about some fine wine, I like years falling under 1975-1980."

"Um sir… how old are you?"

"50… euros." I said, slipping 50 euros in his pocket.

"Old enough I guess." Said the waiter as he went off.

"You drink Raphael?" Triela suddenly questioned.

"I was a borderline alcoholic, if my memory serves me right my parents did not really stop me. Don't get me wrong I am just after the taste." I explained.

"Well that's news to me." She said.

"Relax, I won't get drunk on the job. Actually I hate getting drunk, like what I said I just like tasting wine not getting drunk."

"Ok…" not wanting to bring up his pass again, I took note of the food. "we should do this more often, food here is definitely better than the food in the agency."

"I told you. Listen maybe I could think of something for tonight. How about dinner under the stars huh?"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know I'll just figure something out."

"Sir you are in luck we have a 1975." Interrupted the waiter.

"Why thank you."

"You drink Triela?"

"A bit…"

"Well here's some. I would like to propose a toast."

"For what?"

"For fate… for fate bringing us together. Come to think of it we were just strangers on separate journeys, never dreaming what we will become yet here we are here with each other."

"You said a mouth full Raph, Cheers."

We drank to our heart's desire when suddenly we heard it:

"Everybody get down! Or else we will shoot!" cried a number of people barging into the restaurant.

Well it looks like Triela and I get a free lunch. We were given orders to comply so we followed and got down with the rest of the people.

"Jonathan, do an accounting! Count the men, women and children if there are any!" shouted one of the men, who was probably the leader.

"Steel we have a full accounting: 10 men 12 women and 2 children." Answered Jonathan.

"Have the men and women empty their pockets and purses. We had reports that there are two agents here among them."

"Steel how about the children?"

"Don't waste you're time just check the adults."

It's times like this that I'm thankful of youth. When they finished checking the men and women, the leader, who is named Steel, gave a signal and they wheeled in a large box. Sh*t it's a bomb; Jean did not say anything about disarming a bomb! Damn you Jean!

"All right everybody! We just need all of you to behave and no one gets hurt. To make sure none of you do anything stupid, this is a bomb. Not just any bomb it's 300 Kg. worth of C4, enough to blow this entire block, so for those who want to be a hero, please don't try it today." Shouted Steel.

Our mission was just to neutralize the target. When section 1 makes the attack I was ordered to knock Steel out and keep him for interrogation.

"Chase, are we on air? Get the camera ready. On air in 5…4…3…2…1 go!"

They got a camera they were on air. They were broadcasting themselves!

"Greetings fellow Romans, this is a live feed from one of you're beloved aristocrats only restaurants. We come with simple demands, we want the release of certain funds for our… activities…"

13:30 pm it's time for action!

"… It is either that or these people die! We are looking to _crack_ what was that?"

It looks like one of the people joining the assault is Rico. That was definitely her Dragunov's work. Instantly one of the terrorists fell and all of the other terrorists began to panic.

"You're foolish government has chosen to give deaf ears to our cause. Now they are trying to save the people as we speak. Witness how we make them regret this. Jonathan, kill the hostages!"

That was my cue. I got up and drew both my pistols out and killed Jonathan. Triela stood up and pulled her H&K P7M8 pistol and her SIG-Sauer P230 SL pistol and helped me out. Steel was definitely surprised but he was more surprised when all the windows broke and section 1 came in. Steel made a move to run but I shot him in the leg before he got far. I dragged him towards the bomb and pointed at it saying.

"I s_ck at defusing bombs care to do it for me?"

Steel glared at me and said, "Not a chance kid! We're all going to die because of you!"

Without hesitation I shot his kneecap as he screamed in pain, "Aside from excruciating pain, I have put you on a crutch for the rest of you're life, don't make me put you on a wheel chair."

He cursed me and grabbed a pair of pliers. He opened up the bomb and cut the red wire; at that moment the bomb stopped ticking. I told Triela to give the guy a break and get him a morphine shot and she left. When she did I grabbed him and helped him to a chair where I handcuffed him.

"Lesson of the story, everyone is a threat even the two teenagers out on a date."

Aside from being scolded for using inhumane tactics to get a guy to defuse the bomb, everything was fine. Besides the bomb was reading 30 seconds till boom time, I could just say I was in a hurry right? I took a rest in my room and Triela came along. So there I was sitting on my bed watching Triela comb her hair by a mirror. Something drew me towards her and I undid one of her ribbons.

"Raphael what are you doing?"

"You look a lot better with you're hair down, Triela."

"_Sigh_ ok fine I'll undo the other one."

But I was not done. I spun her around to face me and I helped her take her black coat of to reveal her white blouse beneath.

"Raphael… you're not going too—"

"No I am not. I am stopping with the blouse. I just want you to feel more comfortable when you're here."

With that she stood up and we kissed. There was nothing in the world more real than Triela kiss it was ecstasy, every single moment of it. I had one hand on her back and the other in her beautiful hair. I carried her to the bed where I first pinned her down and continued kissing her. However, she rolled over and I ended up on my back as she climbed on top of me and we continued making out. I felt her hair as I touched her back and I felt her skin beneath her blouse. It was a turn on, but I am capable of suppressing my desires. It's still mind over matter anyway.

"I love you Raphael." she said.

"I am lost with you Triela."

"Lost?"

"I am lost, I am a different person with you. You're the only person who I can't hurt, the person who I just want to make happy and the person who I am willing to die for."

Our kisses got more passionate after that but we finally broke it as she laid her head on my chest. It was then that she caught sight of my old necklace around my neck [Chap 5].

"You never really told us what that means."

"I never really knew what it meant. But something tells me it symbolizes protection."

"Does it work?"

"I don't know, but I do feel safer… with you."

"Well that's very sweet of you, oh yeah, what do you plan for tonight?"

"I'll think of something. While I think, I'll need you to get up and do you're thing. Meet me at the roof of building B at let's say 7:00 PM?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He told me to wear the dress he bought me yesterday. I seriously did not want anyone to see me in it because it made me look…girly. Unfortunately how could I say no to Raphael? However, I am so use to wearing suits now that I actually had trouble putting a dress on; I kept getting my hair undone when I tried putting it over my head. I eventually got it on and climbed to the roof. When I got there I saw him, his back was turned looking into the night sky. There was a small table, candles and what looks like a tripod with a couple of pots. He turned around, saw me and smiled. He was wearing a coat and tie, I started thinking that maybe we should have just worn these to the restaurant a while ago.

"What were you looking at Raphael?" I shouted.

"The height of this building. It's a great hang gliding spot." Raphael commented.

"You're planning to hang glide now?" I asked.

"No, I was just looking, maybe next time."

I sat on the chair and saw a bottle of wine in a chiller.

"You have no idea how hard was it to get that back." Raphael said.

"Are all these other things take-out?"

"No, I spent sometime in the kitchen awhile ago. These are the fruits of my labor."

We had salad, a putanesca, and some steak. Afterwards he filled our wine glasses again and held his in front of mine.

"Toast for all the stuff I said awhile ago." He said.

I laughed at him and said cheers and for a second time we had a drink. He stood up and reached for my hand. I hid it from him and said:

"Raphael I don't dance."

Raphael laughed and said, "Neither do I, I just want a closer look at you."

"O, sorry about that."

So I got up and kissed him under the stars. Everything was great in its own special way until suddenly Jean and Lorenzo barged in on us.

"Raphael, Steel talked!"

Raphael sounded as annoyed as I was when he said, "Good what did he say?"

"He told us the leader of the terrorist cell we've been trying to locate." Lorenzo said as he placed a picture on the table and as Raphael looked at it.

"Steel said he does not know his full name but they all called him Mr.—." but Jean was cut short when Raphael screamed:

"Benoit!"

We were all surprised that Raphael recognized the picture and as we looked at him we could see a different Raphael, not the high and domineering Raphael, nor the hard and cold Raphael but a surprised and fearful version of him.


	16. Spaventoso

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

"Maybe you shouldn't be coming with us, Raphael." Triela said as we got our combat gear ready.

"I am fine, what makes you say that?" I replied.

"You didn't look too good, after you saw the picture."

She was not lying. Our candle light date was cut short because I was acting like the world was going end after I saw the picture of Benoit. I probably freaked her out when I just stared placidly into the sky the rest of the night.

"I mean it's ok to be scared of something, everybody is scared of something right?" she added

"I was not scared, I was angry."

And that is the whole truth. I am angry because he's here. I am angry because if he stays here everything that I have made possible will crumble before me. I can't let that happen, everything ends now Benoit!

Chapter 16 Spaventoso

Fearful

"Steel says that he takes orders from this outpost… it looks like an abandoned factory." Jean explained as he pointed at a picture of the structure.

"We would expect heavy resistance and from their M.O. we'd have to be aware of explosives." Hillshire added.

"Greeeaaat I think I should be telling you guys that… I have issues in bomb diffusal." I confessed.

"That's ok Raphael, Joze and Hillshire are good at that. They can do it if the situation requires it."

"Ok let's go."

With that we stormed the factory. As soon as we entered we were welcomed instantly by heavy gunfire. The bullets pinned us down, as we had no idea how to get free. It was behind one of those crates that I recognized something on the wall.

"Bomb!" I yelled as I could recognize several blocks of c4 wired up and attached to the wall.

Hillshire approached it and gave it a good look. He turned around and told us:

"It's no wired to blow, it is attached with several other devices around the building… the entire building is wired to explode!"

I realized that we did not have much time left then, so I grabbed the nearest grenade like object in my belt and threw it. It turned to be a smoke grenade it cloaked my position as soon as I left the crates. I grabbed an HE grenade and threw it a bunch of gunmen, in the same time I was able to evade a volley of bullets and return fire. Everybody else helped out and soon the 1st line of defense was gone. I got a couple of bullets on the chest for my troubles but fortunately I had Kevlar on.

"Be careful Raphael, such stupidity could get you killed."

"For your information Jean such cowardice could waste enough time for the bombs to go off. If you ask me I'd rather die by the gun than die in a fiery explosion."

"Let's go we're wasting time." I added.

Wherever we went we saw a 5-6 bombs attached to the walls all connected by wiring. I started thinking whether this is just a huge trap or something else but when there are a dozen terrorists firing at you it's hard to contemplate over anything.

"Henrietta move!" I yelled as a grenade flew by her head.

Please be on time. Please be on time. Please be on time. I thought to myself as I grabbed the unexploded grenade and threw it back. It blew up in midair causing damage on both sides of the fight.

"Raphael you—you saved me again." Henrietta said.

"No time for that, Henrietta. Focus on the task at hand."

I listened to my self, realizing what I have become. A robot, I have lost my emotions in this fight. I am all over everyone even on little Henrietta. Well the ends justify the means right. Everything will be back to normal again as soon as I kill Mr. Benoit.

"Jean I am hit!" screamed Rico.

Jean and I rushed to her side as I saw the bullet enter her collarbone and leave through the other side. Sh%t that's something serious even for a cyborg like Rico. Jean wanted Rico to continue fighting but I asked Jean to take Rico back.

"It's like what you said Raphael focus on the task at hand!" Jean said sarcastically.

I could not take it anymore I pulled my gun out and pointed it at Jean.

"Either you take her back, or you go back due to severe bullet wounds and take her along!" I threatened.

Hillshire saw this and tried to hold me down. A couple of section 1 agents saw what was happening as well and pointed their guns at me. However, through all the shouting and the threats only one voice brought me back to my senses.

"Raphael, don't do this!" Triela shouted.

I came to a realization and put my gun down. I was definitely loosing it but I can't stop now, not now that everything is so close. Not know when everything is hanging at a thread.

"Fine I'll save Rico, just keep yourself together Raphael." Jean said as he ran off with Rico in his arms.

The shooting stopped, and as they checked on the bodies I sat down and placed my face in my hands. 'What's happening to me? I can't keep my composure.' Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and when I looked, Triela was right beside me trying to comfort me.

"Raph, try to relax, it's not as bad as it looks, it's never as bad as it looks." She said.

I wrapped my own arms around her as I saw a gash on her arm.

"Triela, you're hurt."

"It's just a scratch, I'll be ok."

But I couldn't take that for and answer. I was obliged to take a piece of cloth from my pocket and bandage her wound.

"I couldn't bear seeing you hurt anymore, Triela, please forgive me."

When we were cleared to move forward we barge into the next room on the 2nd floor. It was an office, but unfortunately no one was there. On the table thou was the last thing I wanted to see. A box that said trigger device and a count down with 15 minutes left.

"Triela, get Hillshire and Joze I found the trigger device of the entire building!"

Triela ran off as I examined the device, it was definitely real and time was definitely running out. I checked the desk for anything I can use but all I saw was some books and a piece of paper folded up with 'To: Lance' written on top… he knows I am here. I had no time for that, I crammed the paper in my pocket and saw Triela entered the room again.

"Here's the diffusal kit Hillshire and Joze are coming."

Suddenly we heard and explosion down stairs and when we looked outside we saw that the stairs left.

"Raphael, Hillshire tripped on a booby trap, there is no other way up, I am afraid you have to do this yourself!" shouted Joze.

"Sh#t, I…I don't know how!" I shouted back as Triela and I went back to the room I looked at the trigger and just stared at it. 10 minutes what should I do? I lifted the cover up and saw it all. Wires, wires and more wires!

"You have any idea how to fix this Raphael?" Triela asked.

"I have a clue but that's it, I was never good at this." I said.

"Well I believe you can do it, do you believe in your self?" she asked.

Well if she thinks I can do it then I better just try right? So I looked at the wires and just looked and looked and looked. The whole arrangement was just twisted. I don't know which wire to cut. Black? Blue? Or red? Aah it's making my head hurt!

"Raph how is it?" she asked again.

"We have one minute before the explosion and I only singled out the blue wire. I can't do this!"

"Try Raphael, I believe you."

"Thirty seconds, I think it's the black one!"

"Then cut it."

"15…14…13…12… my hand won't move!"

She placed her hand over mine and helps me hold the pliers.

"7…6…5…4... 3…"

The timer stopped! We did it! Triela saw what happened and realized that we saved the day.

"Raphael you did it!"

"No, we did, I could have not done it without you."

We had a held each other and shared a kiss before going back to our senses.

"So is bomb diffusal still a phobia for you?"

"Yup."

"You're hopeless you know that." Triela teased, before going back outside to let the handler know. As soon as she turned around I looked at the product of my effort. There it is my, first defused bomb. I was pretty happy for my self until I remembered the letter in my pocket. I took it out and opened it. Every word sent chills down my spine. For such a simple letter it did its job, short and provocative just the way Judas Benoit likes it. In the upper right hand corner of the paper was the insignia of Dorado Espada and together was a short note. 'Dear Lance, I am telling! Stop me if you can! You're old friend Judas Benoit.' I AM GOING TO KILL YOU JUDAS EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The handlers were pretty happy over the results in the office. Now we wait for the prisoners to give Mr. Benoit's real position. They continued claiming that they were just newly employed and that they did not know anything though. The handlers were ready to give up when suddenly Raphael stormed into the room.

"WHERE IS JUDAS BENOIT?!" he shouted.

He pulls his Desert Eagle out and points it at the nearest man.

"Do you know where Benoit is?" he said.

"S-sorry I have no idea, I am just new here."

"Then you have no use to me." He said darkly

With that he blew the guys head off. We were all taken aback by Raphael's sudden brutality when he continued to the next guy and asked him.

"How about you, do you know where Judas Benoit is?"

"I-I don't I am also new. I swear I don't know!"

Raphael ignored the man's please as he put a bullet into his kneecap. The man screamed in pain as Raphael grabbed him by the neck and shouted:

"How about know? Do you know where he is now? I have just placed you on a crutch for the rest of you're life, don't make me put you on a wheel chair!"

"…All I know is; we call him Mr. Benoit that's it!"

Raphael put a bullet into his skull for his all his troubles and started shouting:

"There are only 3 ways out of this room! 1. You are an agent like us. None of you apply for that so you have option 2. You answer my question and you walk out of here alive. 3. You get out of here in a body bag!"

He pulled out his combat knife from his holster and approached the next guy.

"How about you, are you going to make my day?"

"I can't say what I don't know sir." The man said.

"Ok, that's not the answer I wanted so this is what I'll do, if you don't answer I am going to start peeling you're face with this knife. In the end you're going to be a bloody screaming mess. The whole procedure is fatal, but you will die only after an estimated 5 hours of agony. So I am going to give you a chance, do you know where he is?"

The man spat on Raphael's face. Raphael just smiled and said, "Wrong answer."

He pulled on the man's hair as he applied 2 parallel cuts to his cheek one-inch apart. The man already started screaming his lungs out as this was happening but Raphael just made another pair of parallel cuts perpendicular to the original two forming a bloody rectangle. He then yanked the skin of the man's face and threw it on the floor. We were cringing the whole time.

"Do you still feel like messing with me?" he asked after the whole process.

"F&ck you!" shouted the man in between breaths.

Raphael sighed as he repeated the process again. Another slice of skin was on the floor. Henrietta hid her face on Joze arm, I couldn't believe what I was seeing as well. The screams of the man just echoed through the room as some of the other men were crying silently,

"How about now!" Raphael shouted.

The man just looked at Raphael without saying a word. Raphael grabbed his hair again but before he could start once more, the man started screaming.

"OK! Ok! I'll talk! Stop! Please stop! I'll talk. Death could not scare me but this… this is just cruel! I'll talk just let me live!"

Raphael wiped his knife on the man's shirt and said, "Well it's about time, go on."

"He has settled in his head quarters, it's in the west side of Rome. On the 56th street… it's an office building. He said that he's going to reside there from now on so I am sure he's there. Is that all?"

For someone who is supposed to be new he sure knows a lot. Raphael stooped to his level and continued asking.

"Did they know about this?" he said as he pointed at the two dead people.

"We all know, but we were all given orders to just claim that we were newly employed to avoid interrogation. Now please make the pain stop."

Raphael stood up and tightened his grip on the knife. He stabbed the man in the chest 5 times as he heard the man gasp after every stab. Blood poured from the man's mouth as he mouthed the word 'why?' blood splashed on Raphael's chin, but all he did was to break a smile. He stuck the knife into his chest one more time and placed both hands on the sheath. He forced the knife upward driving it up for 3 inches. He closed the man's eyes and walked to the middle of the circle.

"None of you would have talked so I guess all of you will be leaving this room in body bags!"

At that point he drew both his pistols out and slowly lifted them to the level of the men's heads. They started screaming for mercy but it seemed that Raphael was deaf to their please. Actually he seemed deaf to the world, I never saw him like this, how his eyes disappeared in the shadow of his bangs how he twisted his lips to smile in a way that a chill creped up my spine, he might as well not been Raphael at all. However, before anything could happen though Joze shouted:

"Raphael that's enough!"

Raphael did not move for a few second but then put the guns back down. He put them back in his holsters and looked at us. If I were in Raphael's shoes I'd probably see all of us looking in disbelief at the boy who had brought forth so much gore upon his wake and a crying Henrietta. He looked at each one of us and steadied his eyes on me. Then he said:

"I am sorry." And ran out of the building.

We bagged the three casualties of Raphael's inhumane interrogation and calmed down the others. When everything was at order I left the building to find Raphael leaning on the van.

"Raph—"

"If you want to leave me I won't blame you." He said.

I got closer and I saw him arms crossed eyes glassy with probably tears. He wasn't crying but his eyes were visibly wet. He looked at me and waited for me to say something.

"I won't. Lovers forgive, I can forgive you." I said.

"Even when I acted like… a monster back then?"

"Well an explanation would help."

"_Sigh_ Judas Benoit, he knows things, things that will separate me from you forever."

"What kind of things."

"Stuff about my past. Triela we are going to find Judas tonight but what ever happens I just want to let you know that you are best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you so, so…so much."

He looked like he wanted to say a lot but it seems that he has run out of words. I walked into his arms and we held each other in the dark as he continued mumbling:

"I just love you so much Triela. Triela I love you so much… and that's the truth."


	17. Contrappeso

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

"Guys I am really, really sorry about a while ago."

"We don't blame you Raphael, you were really mad about this whole thing since the beginning." I told him.

"I am especially sorry to you, Henrietta; I did not mean to make you cry."

"Raphael, it's ok, I was just a little shocked." I said.

That's the 1st thing he said right after he killed those 3 people and as soon as we met up with him again. He looked very sorry about his actions but the handlers were not going to just let him off the hook just like that.

"Act like that later and I will not hesitate to have you shot, Raphael." said Jean.

"I will not do it again, I promise."

Chapter 17 Contrappeso

The Stand-off

The rest of the trip was silent. Everybody seemed focused on what was going to happen next. Raphael just stared blankly at the dark scenery outside his window. Triela tried to get his attention by leaning on his shoulder but Raphael just wrapped his arm around her and continued looking out the window. Rico got better, she won't be among the assault team anymore but she will provide support as a sniper from another building. Joze just held me as he and Jean and Hillshire discussed on plans as they looked at a map. Eventually we got to the place. At first glance it looked like a normal Roman office building but when the demolition team tried to blow an entering we realized that this building is more that what is seemed.

"It looks like we'll need to go through the front door." Declared Joze.

It had been decided; Hillshire and Rico who are both injured will stay behind. Jean will also stay behind to coordinate everything. The rest will join section 1 and be the assault team. The fights were similar with the ones in the old factory. The enemies were armed with a mix of AK 47s and M16s. With Raphael and Joze on the lead we breezed through the enemies. We went from one floor to the other pretty quickly until we reached the 20th floor. Joze sprinted up the stairs and in front him was a door probably leading to the building's old conference room. Joze rushed in when suddenly I heard several gunshots that did not sound anything like the Ingram MAC-10 sub-machine gun of Joze. Joze literally flew out of the door. Raphael threw a smoke grenade into the room and dragged Joze closer to the stairs.

"Damn, it's him alright." Raphael said as he looked at Joze's injuries.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hollow point Nighthawk rounds have gone through Joze, and delivered enough momentum to fling him backward. There is only one Nighthawk around that can do that and it's Judas Benoit's."

Triela reached us and said. "What happened?"

Raphael said, "Joze is badly injured, Henrietta take Joze back, he'll die of his wounds if he does not seek medical attention quickly."

He did not need to tell me twice. With all my strength I yanked Joze on to my back and carried/dragged him away from the violence.

"Henrietta… what are you doing?" Joze mumbled.

"Joze just hold on, I am going to save you."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I looked at the door; the smoke was clearing up slowly. I looked at the stairs; Henrietta was still struggling to bring Joze. Triela suddenly said:

"Raphael, let's go."

But before she could run into the slowly fading smoke I got hold of her hand and said:

"Triela assist Henrietta."

Triela looked at me and complained. "Raph, I am not going to leave you to fight this guy alone."

"If you accompany me, you will leave Henrietta under fire. Just look at her, she can't fend for herself now."

"Raph… how about you."

"Come back with reinforcements as soon as Joze is stabilized."

She said ok, and we kissed goodbye before she went to catch up with Henrietta. I took a deep breath and turned around. The smoke was gone and at the end of the room stood… Judas.

"That's a pretty girl you have there, quite a prize…" Judas said as soon as I entered the room.

"You waited for me to enter? You would have caught me off guard if you just stormed out of this room." I said as I readied my rifle.

"And spoil the suspense? You know that's not my style Lance… or should I say Raphael."

"Shut up and start shooting."

"Like what I said, you found yourself a pretty girl. What would she do if she finds out Lance?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

And with that I started firing my rifle. Unfortunately Judas knew too well that that was going to happen. So he turned a table over and caught the bullets. He dove from one side and fired three shots. I hid behind a pillar but the bullets chinked the edges of the pillar sending rocks at me at high velocity. Damn I forgot about his gun.

"You should be accustomed to my modified Nighthawk by now Lance. It packs more of a punch than any conventional gun."

I ignored his speech as I tried firing at him again. He hid behind a wall and replied.

"Is this going to be a back and forth battle because, I was prepared for a swift fight till the death not something like this."

I continued ignoring him. This is what he really does. Even in a firefight he is still talkative. Heck he was thrown out of Dorado Espada because he was too much of a loud mouth. Suddenly something rolled beside me. It was an HE grenade! I tried diving out of the way but I was too late. I was singed all over.

"Hey Lance… you still alive?"

"Yeah, I am, you still s%ck at your lobbing."

"Haha, that's my boy still alive and cocky just like his teacher."

"No way, you were never a good teacher Judas."

"Well then where did you get the attitude… and the good looks?"

Damn, same old Judas, Words before bullets. Unfortunately it's words he can back us since all of a sudden we both caught each other pointing our guns at each other simultaneously but when I pulled by trigger _click click_. Aah no ammo! Judas smiled and put three bullets into my shoulder. All three bullets went straight through me like hot knives through butter and like Joze the momentum sent my shoulder and everything else attached too it (like the rest of my body) into a wall.

"Does it sting?" Judas said as he reloaded his gun in plain sight.

"It almost hurt." I said as I forced a smile on my lips.

"Well that's what you get for counting my shots and not counting your own. I am guessing that that was the last magazine you brought?"

He wasn't guessing, he knew that I have been using my rifle since I got here. He knew that I only brought seven magazines with me and he knows that that was my last.

"Well that's too bad, this is my last magazine too, but as you can see it's still full." He said as he pointed at the Nighthawk in his hand referring to the magazine he just crammed inside.

I was not down yet; I pulled by Desert Eagle and my USP .45 ACP tactical and started firing. He ran for cover as soon as my hand darted for my holster.

"A .45 caliber pistol? That's new, Desert Eagle that's typical Lance but that USP tactical is so not you're style."

"Could you focus on the fight Judas, you're starting to get on my nerves." I shouted as I started firing again.

He dodged the shots and fired a couple of his own. I dove under a nearby table and felt one of the bullets breeze past my cheek. Fhew, that was close.

"Speaking about nerves Lance, you know what is getting on my nerves? The thought that you're reinforcements could come anytime. That's why I am willing to throw a monkey wrench in this equation we have here. Now you have to kill me before you're reinforcements arrive because if they do come here then… I'll tell them the wonderful story, which is how Lance came to be Raphael."

He got me right there. I just realized how much of a threat he was right not. I rolled out of the table and stood up.

"You wouldn't!" I shouted.

"You know I will Lance. Imagine what they will think. Imagine what they will do. Will that girl of you're still love you Lance? Will she still love you when she realizes that she loved Raphael when you really are Lance Kane?"

I felt my spine shudder but it did not stop me from shooting at him again. I grazed his arm but the rest of the shots missed. He has the home court advantage; I couldn't hit him. He was also right. I need to kill him before everyone gets here. I need to before Triela gets here!

"That's the determination I want from you Lance. Yes rush, be clumsy. Make every 5 of you're bullets worth one of mine. I don't have much left Lance and you know that. I can tell you've been counting them since I reloaded a new magazine."

The gunfight went on. Neither side getting any damage. I was in a hurry to finish this but how do I kill someone who knows me too well. Suddenly he runs into a clearing and points his gun. I jumped from my hiding spot and point both guns at him. He pulls the trigger but instead of bangs I heard clicks.

"Oops, there goes my last magazine."

"For someone who lectures about counting one's own rounds you sure s#ck at counting."

"I am sure I have another bullet somewhere here. There you go! 1 bullet left." He said triumphantly after going through his pockets.

"So you put you're self at risk of being shot, to realize that you're out of ammo and now you're using diversionary tactics to give you more time before I kill you?"

"No I am waiting for that flash grenade on the desk beside you to go off and deal maximum blinding effect that's all."

What flash grenade! I was too late off course. As soon as I saw the grenade everything was white. I was badly disoriented. I could here movements from Judas but I could not tell where they were coming from. When suddenly _bang _Judas spent his last bullet sending it through my left arm, and threw my right arm. The force caused my arms to flay and me to fling both my pistols. When I came to my senses I was not able to catch the right hook punch coming my way _wham_ I was on the ground. I kipped up and assumed a fighting position just for the sake of hinting that I was willing to fight but then he said:

"Wait, hand-to-hand combat? You've got to be kidding me Lance. You know I don't do that, especially with people like you."

With that he drew a katana from a nearby coat of arms hanging from the wall and unsheathed it. I pulled both of the combat knives in my holster one on each hand and ran towards him. He gave a downward slash and I caught the blade by crossing both my knives into an 'X'. The force sent me into a kneeling position.

"How do you expect to fight me with those knives Lance? Better yet, how do you expect to kill me in time?"

I grinned at him and gave him a legsweep from the kneeling position. I then grabbed the other katana on the coat of arms and unsheathed it as well.

"Actually I was just trying to get a hold of this." I said.

We had both of our swords poised as we prepared for the epic battle. I have had experience at fencing but if the rumors were true, Judas went to Japan specifically to train with the katana. In short I had a hard fight on my hands. I gave a horizontal slash for his stomach but he was able to parry that quite easily. I tried to do a thrust but he was also able to parry that. He went for a stab but I was able to block it. With his follow through though I was not so lucky. He followed the stabbing motion with a slash and he delivered a cut to the side of my abdomen.

"You're no good at this are you Lance." He said as both our swords were crossed for a moment.

"I am no good but I still stand a chance."

With that I, suddenly gave up the crossing of swords making him stumble forward and I grabbed his arm and threw him over. He crashed on a table but as I jumped into the air and tried to bring my sword down on him he rolled out and I nearly had my sword stuck to the table. He got up, smiled and said:

"That's pretty impressive but can you block this."

He went for a slash for a neck, followed by one to my legs before going for a straight stab and finishing it of with bringing the blade down on my shoulder. I blocked the 1st, 3rd and 4th in the end I received a cut on my leg, I blocked the last blow with the back of my blade and went for a strike to the neck but he easily parried it, in the end I only managed to hit him with the flat of my blade. If I was going to survive this I had to get out of this tight corner. I decided to jump onto a table perform and flip over him and attack him from behind. Unfortunately it only looked good in my imagination. I got on the table and performed the flip, but as I did he was able to give me a slash across my back.

"Ouch, now that should hurt. Don't try to be too flashy Lance. I could read you're tricks like a book."

I was frustrated. I pointed my blade at him and tried a straight thrust. He parried the move and sent it into a wall. My sword got lodged into the wall. He kicked my in the gut sending me back. When I got up I realized that I did not have my sword with me anymore. It was still on the wall! Judas looked at the sword stuck on the wall and looked at me.

"In a gentle man's game I am suppose to take the sword out and give it to you."

I knew he had no intention of doing that so I once again took my combat knives out of their sheaths.

"That's right Lance. Too bad for you this is not a gentleman's game. So I am going to just let you fend for yourself."

With that he lifted his sword in the air and ran towards me. He gave three slashes and I was only able to block 2. The other one slashed my arm. I stepped back and tried to dash towards him knives out when it happened… he lowered his blade and drove it into me. _Gasp_ he impaled me from the chest…

"Cough, cough." I went as I tried to speak.

I felt blood just pour out of my mouth; it was like vomiting it and drooling it in the same time. I heard Judas's laughs slowly blur as my vision blured as well. I started thinking to my self. 'Damn this is the end. The final chapter of Lance Kane, I won't be able to stay for the epilogue _ha-ha cough, cough_. I was never prepared for this day. Where should I start saying goodbye? Goodbye Dad, goodbye mom, bye to my 2 sisters I don't know how will Paul and Shawn explain this to you but I guess it's goodbye to those two nuts too. Goodbye SWA, goodbye Henrietta, goodbye Rico, goodbye Claes, goodbye and I love you Triela. That does not matter anymore; when you guys come here Judas will tell you everything. I could imagine it now I would be a lonely corpse abandoned and hated by all for being deceptive. Yes, even you Triela, you will turn you're back on me leaving me like this never caring if we really were destined. I am destined never to be with you again.'

But at that thought I felt a new source of energy surge through my body. My eyes cleared up again and I was able to lift my head up. I looked at Judas and he stared at me as if I just came back from the dead. Suddenly I saw it, my sword it is just within my reach! I pulled it from the wall and with all the strength I had left I thrust it into Judas's chest impaling him as well.

"_G-gasp_… how?" he said as blood trickled from his mouth as well.

I still managed to make a smile before twisting the blade making the sharpened edge face the left side and with one slash I drove it out of Judas's body nearly cutting him in half and in the process severing his right arm. He fell on the ground in pieces. I stumbled to a nearby wall to support my self; I still was able to mumble:

"So long ssh#le!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

With Henrietta and Jean behind me I raced back up the stairs as I thought to my self. 'Raphael please still be alive. Please still be alive.' I could say that I was pretty quick since I left the others far behind. When I burst into the room I saw a mangled corpse on the ground. For a while I thought it was Raphael and my body shuddered. However, when I faced the left side of the room there was Raphael leaning on the wall grinning at me. He looked pale but that is to be expected. He killed Mr. Benoit!

"Raphael you did it!" I shouted.

"Yah, hurray for me." He said as he maintained his wry smile and limped towards me.

I saw a hilt on his chest but at first I thought that it was just a knife. So I asked to make sure.

"Raph you have a knife on you're chest."

He had trouble talking but he was able to say, "Yeah… a knife."

Suddenly he stumbled giving me a side view of him. It's a sword! And it's protruding from his back! I couldn't hold my emotions.

"Raphael! O my god!" I screamed at I rushed to his side.

He just looked at me and said, "I am fine relax."

I shouted out, "Are you crazy? You're far from fine. Y-you have a sword driven through you!"

I made a move to call for help but he grabbed my arm. By then I was afraid to make a move, I might yank him and make him fall forward and increase the damage.

"Don't leave me Triela… don't leave me." He sputtered.

"Raphael what should I do then? I don't know what to do!"

"Take it easy, I just need a seat," he fumbled his way on a table and sat down.

Then he looked at me. He held my cheek and started saying.

"Triela… Triela… Triela I…I."

"Raphael don't force you're self." I said

But he still chose to try and give his message.

"Triela I… I love… you."

With that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor. I don't know what happened next since it seemed that my head got lighter as I saw him with his blood pooling on the floor, before I knew it I blacked out.


	18. Incubo

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

It is the day after the assault on Mr. Benoit's base and we had two people brought out in stretchers that night. It was Triela and Raphael, Henrietta and Jean saw both of them on the ground when they got in the conference room. However it turned out that Triela was only unconscious. Raphael on the other hand was in critical condition he was even in a worst predicament than when we first saw him at the town square. He had a samurai sword driven through him, Jean thought that he was dead but Joze felt a pulse so we whisked him to the hospital. However, the doctors did not know what to do with him so we had to wake up Doctor Bianchi and let him take care of Raphael. Last I heard it took 6 separate surgeries to save Raphael, now he's resting in the other room. Triela did not wake up since we found her so here I am staying beside her under orders of Jean.

"W-where am I?" Triela suddenly said.

"Triela you're awake!"

"Rico? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"You passed out last night Triela. You're back in the agency it's 8:10 in the morning."

"Huh? Agency? Wasn't I in the-the office?"

"Well, the handlers inferred that when Raphael lost consciousness you passed out too."

"Raphael! O no Raphael! Where is Raphael?" she said as she sat up and shook me for answers.

"Raphael's ok, he's in the room beside this one. Triela why d—Triela where are you going?"

Triela jumped of her bed and raced for the door. I followed her as she dashed down the hall.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Chapter 18 Incubo

Nightmare

I don't know what happened last night but I do know this. Here's Raphael lying on his bed with more bandaging on his abdomen than anyone else ever. I bet he couldn't even bend his body if he gets up. He was still unconscious as he lay on his bed. I don't know what's the purpose of watching an unconscious person is, it's not like he's going somewhere he's just in bed all day long. I am just bored, I was able to finish the book I was reading because of how dull everything was. Suddenly I heard him stir:

"Am… am I dead?" he whispered softly.

"No Raphael, you made it." I said.

"Hey why do angels in heaven look like Claes? I would appreciate heaven more if they are cute little cherubs like Henrietta."

"Still sarcastic, even though he just woke up from a near death experience."

"It's something you get accustomed to when you habitually brush with death."

He tried to sit up but the bandages won't let him. He looked around to see where he was but I was the only person there.

"Hey near death experiences make you appreciate life more. You look a lot prettier today Claes." He said as he turned to look at me.

"I have a book here and I am not afraid to use it. No one has to know that you regained consciousness Raph." I threatened lightly.

"Well sorry miss cranky. Even when someone is complementing you, you still get mad."

He continued looking around and when he has looked at every nook and cranny of the room he lied back down and gave a sigh.

"Triela is not here if she's the one you're looking for." I said.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Where is she?"

"Probably still knocked-out."

"What do you mean knocked-out! What happened to her?!" he said as he tried to sit up again.

"Relax, she's ok. She probably just lost consciousness when she saw you all bloodied up."

"So she's alright?"

"Yes Raph, she's probably just sleeping."

Raphael made a move to get of his bed but the bandages stopped him. He tried several times to roll off the bed but was worried that he'd just fall. All of a sudden someone burst into the room. Triela came in with Rico close behind.

"Raphael! You're alive!" she screamed.

She jumped into Raphael arms just to hear groans from him since she applied too much pressure on his stitches. She was taken aback but was invited once more into his arms and they shared a kiss. The rest of the time she just laid there in his arms with one side of her head on his chest.

"Raphael I thought you were dead." She said as she tried to holdback tears.

"So did I." He said half laughing.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"Tell me that the next time I have a katana driven through my chest."

It was then that everything became clear to all of us in the room. Raphael was in an epic battle with Mr. Benoit, somewhere in the end Mr. Benoit managed to give him his near fatal stab. Raphael managed to kill Mr. Benoit afterwards but ended up fighting for his own life. Triela got in the room and found Raphael in an unstable condition. When Raphael lost consciousness Triela passed out.

"But seriously Triela, you passing out is uncalled for."

"You were just lying there, you lied there motionless with you're blood pooling beneath you. I did not know what to do… I thought you—you…"

Raphael held her close and comforted her. He dried her tears and continued to comfort her. Rico and I just looked at the couple as they cuddled there on Raphael's bed and whispered words to one another. Suddenly the door opened once more and in came Doctor Bianchi.

"Well Raphael it seems that you're ok now."

"Thanks to you doc. how many surgeries did it take?"

Doctor Bianchi explained how his lungs were punctured and how several blood vessels were cut but aside from that he did not have any other vital organs damaged. Once more it was thanks to his strange anatomy that by reflex made the muscles attempt to divert the projectile away from organs like the heart. 5 surgeries were required to save Raphael from an otherwise fatal confrontation. Doctor Bianchi would then say that he just needs to let the artificial skin adhere and he'll be good as normal. The conflict started when Doctor Bianchi said that he took a DNA sample.

"You did what?" Raphael exclaimed all of a sudden.

"We needed blood, so we took some of you're DNA." Doctor Bianchi answered.

"Are you done with it?"

"We're still going to file it off course."

"And why do you need to do that!"

"For archiving of course. Is something wrong?"

We all looked at Raphael, hoping to get an answer for his uncalled for harshness "No it's nothing, I am just feeling cranky and got annoyed by you guys not getting my permission. I realized that you're efforts saved me and that's what I need to thank for."

Doctor Bianchi was skeptic but left. His exit left the room in complete silence. Upon looking at Raphael I realized something that I have never seen before. I saw a single tear drip down his cheek. Triela saw it to and said.

"Raphael, are you crying?"

He snapped out of his trance and replied, "Huh? No. No it's the wounds they're just starting to hurt."

"O my, am I putting pressure on you Raph! I am sorry." Triela said as she got off Raphael's chest.

"No, it's not. Please stay Triela, I… need you."

Upon putting emphasis on the words 'need you' more tears flowed from Raphael's eyes. Triela ignored them and just hugged him. However, I just had to wonder. Raphael never cries, or that's what he wants us to think, so why cry now? It's just a DNA test what does he have to hide? What does Raphael have to cry about?

"_I just love you so much Triela. Triela I love you so much… and that's the truth."_

"_Don't leave me Triela… don't leave me."_


	19. Confession, Rivelazione

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Raphael and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

I don't get it. Why does life have to be like this? I have done everything to keep us together. I killed the bad guy and nearly lost my own life in the process. However, I was still condemned. 3 days, I have 3 days before the DNA results come out. Damn it, what can someone do with 3 days? Are you happy now Judas? Are you happy now that even though you are rotting in hell they will still find out. 3 days Judas! Damn it 3 days! People on death row get a month. O sh#t actually I have only today left. Yesterday was day 1; I can't wait for tomorrow it's too risky. I need to be gone by today! Why is life so unfair! Why! I don't have time anymore. No time to rest, no time to spend time with them… no time to say goodbye.

I only have enough time to… enough time to just pack.

Chapter 19 Confession, Rivelazione

Confession, Revelation

I don't have much to pack though. I am leaving my guitar and the MP3 player that I never used behind and I am only bringing one gun, which is the USP .45 ACP Tactical that will always help me remember this place. I am only going to bring the map of Rome, some clothes, my latest paycheck and the orange backpack I got from Mr. Benoit's escape in the apartment complex [Chap 13]. All of that I dropped into my duffle bag. As I took the bag I forgot I had something beneath the bag itself. It was a picture…

Flashback

"So you took a picture of us on the Spanish steps?" I told Henrietta.

"Yup, it's a picture of the two of you kissing up a storm." Henrietta replied.

"Really, let me see."

"Ok Raphael, her you go."

"Hehehe. It looks like you were a little late. This is just a picture of us with our faces inches from each other the space between us forming a heart shape."

"What? No! I was sure it was the 2 of you kissing."

"I guess you're shutter was too slow."

"_Sigh_ do you want the picture?"

"Hey it's still a sweet picture I'll take it…"

Triela I can't look at this picture without tears flowing from my eyes. I hope it's going to stay that way for the rest of my life. Whenever I look at this picture I want to feel the pain of not being able to be with you anymore. That's how much I love you. _Sigh_ As soon as I put this picture in my bag the packing is over. Now I approach my desk. There lies a piece of paper, my necklace and a 7.62 mm caliber round that I have painted black... I guess I need to start writing a goodbye letter.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Have you seen Raphael?"

That's what I have been asking everyone I came across today. It was just weird, he was discharged from the clinic yesterday night and when he got into his room he asked to be alone and locked up. Today he missed breakfast and lunch and he is still nowhere in sight. Raphael where are you?

"Triela have you tried his room?" Henrietta said as she passed by.

"I tried knocking on it but there was no answer." I replied.

"Well I heard movement in it so I guess he's inside."

With that I went back to his front door. I knocked on it but there was still no answer. Henrietta was right; the lights were on so he had to be inside. I knocked on it again and said:

"Raph, it's Triela are you there?"

I did not get an answer. I couldn't take it anymore what if something bad has happened to him so I forced my way in. I was glad that Raphael was not lying on the floor but what I saw was worst. Raphael was standing by his table with his duffle bag in his hand. He looked at me and it was obvious that he has been crying for a while. He managed to say:

"You shouldn't be seeing this."

But I did not care the next thing I said was, "You're leaving?"

He looked at his hands and his bag around his shoulder than he looked at me as if saying yes. I blocked his way to the door and I started yelling him.

"You said you wouldn't leave us! You said you wouldn't leave my side!"

"_Sigh_ I am leaving for you're sake." He said.

"And what do you mean by that?" I shouted back.

"I can't elaborate. You will know eventually. When you do, this will clear things up further, open it when and only when you begin to know the truth and need my explanation."

And with that he gave me a small package wrapped in paper. He made a move to leave but I jumped into his arms. I kissed him and he kissed me back but he pushed me away and said.

"I am sorry but I have to go Triela."

I held on to him with tears in my eyes and said, "Raph, don't go please don't go."

But he just held on to my shoulders and moved me away from him he looked at me in the eyes and said, "I am sorry my love. This is for the best."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

If only she knew. If only she knew that when she clambered on the doorpost and cried for my name I continued to walk away with tears also in my eyes. I had to be strong I had to keep my emotions on check. I had to be the one to walk away or else it will never happen. I left the hallways of the dormitory and as I walked through the other halls of the agency my heart kept pulling at me and I just kept feeling worst. This is where Triela and I played the guitar, we held each other under that tree, we all had our meals on that desk in the canteen and… I couldn't take it anymore. A part of me wanted to take the scenic route and savor the memories but the other part of me wanted to close my eyes and storm out of the place. I don't know anymore. Suddenly Hillshire stopped me:

"Raphael, you need to come with me."

"What's wrong Hillshire?" I said as I reached for the gun in my bag's side pocket.

"There was trouble with the release papers." Hillshire led me to a door.

We went through several offices and finally into this large room which turned out to be Lorenzo's office. Lorenzo was on his seat with a laptop in front of him. He looked at me sternly and said:

"Raphael, it's nice to see you again… or should I say, it's nice to see you again…"

Before he finished the sentence he turned the laptop around and revealed some sort of bio-data it had my face on it and soon I realized what he was referring to, it was part of the top 10 most wanted of the MI6, o sh%t! I turned to run but Hillshire and Jean were behind me blocking the door and pointing rifles at me.

"… Lance Kane!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Joze gathered us up; he said that there was an intruder in Lorenzo's office. It was definitely a serious problem since even Joze was carrying a gun. He even had Claes take one of her old guns and go with us as well. I was distraught by Raphael leaving me but I had the presence of mind to get my gun and help the rest of the girls with their stuff. Raphael was not here anymore I guess I have to be the big sister again. We ran up the steps of the SWA's main office and when we reached the door of Lorenzo's room Joze told us:

"We don't plan to kill him but as soon as we see him point all weapons at him and prepare to shoot to kill if orders are given. Remember the intruder is the person who is in the room who is not Lorenzo, Hillshire or Jean. I repeat he is the person who is not among the three. Point you're guns at the person who is not either Lorenzo, Hillshire or Jean."

I did not get why Joze needed to be repetitive at first but when we got in, I realized why. It turned out the only person who was not Lorenzo, Hillshire or Jean in the room was Raphael! Rico pointed her gun at him, Henrietta did so after Rico but Claes and I hesitated at first. Eventually Claes lifted her gun at Raphael and with a sigh and I followed suit. We all occupied a corner of the room while Jean and Hillshire continued guarding the door; we waited for an explanation from Lorenzo for all this.

"Gentlemen, girls it turns out that we had a double agent all this time! I personally did Raphael's DNA testing yesterday since I thought it would be nice for Raphael to know his true identity as a reward for slaying Mr. Benoit. However, when I went through the databases of all the hospitals in Rome I did not find him, I went through every single database in Europe and did not find him; it was like he does not exist in Europe. I had the computer continue searching over night and this morning I realized why he was not in Europe. First of all Raphael is an American citizen with Asian and Spanish descent, he has no business in Rome but dirty business. And that brings us to my second realization, the computer finally found his DNA, it matched with one of MI6's most dangerous fugitives."

He pushed a button on his remote and the projector turned on revealing the contents of his laptop.

"Everyone, Raphael in reality is not named Raphael his true name is Lance Kane known by the world of espionage as the DarkShot!"

The laptop showed it all. It was definitely Raphael's face on the data there but the name was "Lance 'DarkShot' Kane" I couldn't believe it but Lorenzo continued.

"Lance here is an intercontinental assassin for the agency Dorado Espada, he was probably sent here to spy on us and get data. I am actually surprised we did not know sooner, he is wanted all around the globe we should have seen it coming."

I couldn't take this. All of this can't be true. Raphael… he loves me, all of that… couldn't be true. I had to know:

"That can't be true! Raphael, tell them this is some mistake!"

Raphael turned his head and looked at me. He had his sheepish grin on his face as he looked on:

"I am sorry Triela but I am afraid Lorenzo can't be any farther from the truth." He held that same smile as when he was about to kill those prisoners in the old factory [chap 16]

Lorenzo also smiled, probably in triumph of his capture while I continued to relay in my mind. I fell in love with a double agent… I fell in love with a traitor. All of it was a lie?

"I knew his memory loss act was fake!" Jean said as he made to shoot Raphael… I mean Lance.

"Jean stop! We are a legitimate agency we need to give this agent a choice. Lance what is it going to be? Option A: You don't comply and I have everyone here shoot you. Or Option B: You comply, be interrogated and go to prison." Lorenzo said.

Lance just smiled at Lorenzo and said, "Option C…: I escape!"

Suddenly he grabbed the tip of Jean's gun and held it down. At the same time he stepped on Hillshire's knee and kicked him in the head knocking him out instantly. He yanked the rifle from Jean and elbowed him in the temple also knocking him out and getting his rifle from him. The entire time none of us were able to fire since we risk hitting Jean or Hillshire. He took Hilshire's rifle before leaving the room and stuck it from the outside locking us in. Rico and Henrietta grabbed a bench and tried to ram the door open as the rest of us prepared to pursue Lance. We managed to wake both Jean and Hillshire up before the door was finally opened and we dashed into the building hallway.

"He's not getting far; I had all exits locked down." Joze said.

"Joze, we must remember he is not the teenager he wanted us to believe anymore, he's a professional assassin. He must have had planned an escape incase something like this happens." Jean said.

"But still, he has to be in the outer grounds. There is no other way out but over the walls."

I wanted to follow them but suddenly the Raphael's voice echoed through my head. It was from the night we had dinner on the rooftop.

_The height of this building. It's a great hang gliding spot._

_No, I was just looking, maybe next time._

The rooftop! I thought. Instead of going down with the rest of them I raced up the stairs and kicked the door to the rooftop open. I was right… Lance was right there. He was walking towards the edge of the building with the orange backpack on his back, the black duffle bag on his left hand and Jean's rifle on the other.

"Ra… Lance stop!" I screamed at I pulled a handgun out and pointed it at him.

Lance did not stop; he smiled at me and continued walking.

"I will not hesitate to shoot you Lance!" I said.

"That would be very ironic Triela. Do you remember what happened here?" with that he pointed at a table and two chairs standing close by.

I felt my heart skip a beat. This was the place we had our dinner… O no I am breaking apart. I had to be strong. This is not Raphael, I loved Raphael, this is Lance Kane.

"It does not matter anymore, I will still shoot you down… Raph." I said, trying very hard to hold back the pain.

He sighed and stood on the edge of the building, "I don't think so, and we both know that you can't shoot me and in turn I can't shoot you." With that he dropped the rifle he took from Jean on the floor.

"Lance… don't you dare move!"

"Triela… don't make this harder that it already is. I mean look, you still have the safety on."

I did? Sh&t it was! Lance looked at me and finally said, "See, this is going no where. Let me make this easier for you." And with that he jumped of the building.

"Raphael no!" I ran towards the edge of the building but stumbled halfway through. I did not want to get up. I did not want to look down the building and find a dead and mangled body at the bottom. Luckily did not have to. All of a sudden a green triangle rose into the air and when I looked up I saw it. It was Lance on a jet-propelled hang glider. I stood up and walked to the edge, Lance and I saw eye to eye. He blew me a kiss and was gone. The rest of the people got back also empty-handed they saw the hang glider but did not know that I was there when he flew off. They know though that Raphael did escape. We were sent back to our rooms. I dressed up for bed but when I flipped my coat over something fell out of my pocket. It was Raphael's package. When I unwrapped it a high caliber bullet that was painted black fell out. It was followed by Raphael's gold necklace. The paper that wrapped them was actually a letter:

_To my beloved Triela,_

_If you are reading this letter then chances are you have found out about my true identity. I am sorry to tell you this but it is the truth, my real name is Lance Kane and I work for the global spy agency Dorado Espada (golden sword in other languages), I was tasked to spy on the SWA. My signature has always been a black bullet in-between the eyes of my victim that is why they have called me the DarkShot. The black bullet that came with this letter symbolizes that. I am sorry but it is the truth, a lot of what I told you were a lie. I never had memory loss; I was faking it I really knew who I was since day one. The whole thing with the Japanese terrorist was a set-up placed by me agency I was not suppose to get shot but… you got in the way. However, through all the deception I would like to let you know something that was not a lie. What I feel for you is not a lie Triela; I am truly in love with you. To prove it to you I would like to let you know that my pullout date was 2 weeks ago; I only decided to stay because of you. Triela you have made me the happiest man on earth and whenever I remember us I still regret walking/running/flying out of you're life. As for Mr. Benoit the truth is he was a traitor to Dorado Espada but before he was killed he escaped and had caused trouble to the agency ever since then. When we defused the bomb in the old factory (which was my 1__st__ successful bomb diffusal) Benoit left me a letter threatening to give away my true identity. That's why I was over my head when I interrogated those men afterwards. After killing him I thought that my nightmare was over but it turned out my DNA was processed, once more my identity was threatened. You saw me crying after Bianchi left, you know why Triela? I realized that I had to leave you. I can honestly say that I never cry, or say that no amount of pain could drive me to tears but you saw it. I cried because I was afraid I would never see you again. And if you are reading this letter I was right. This leads me to the 2__nd__ thing in my package, my necklace. I told you that it means protection and I was not lying. It's for you to keep now since now I won't be there to protect yout. Goodbye my love, I am sure that I am missing you right now as you read this._

_Will be thinking about you now and forever: Raphael or Lance (Which ever you want to call me)_

"You're an idiot Lance Kane, I told you before, I am not a vase, I don't need protection… I need your love…"


	20. Dimentichisi, Perdoni

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Lance and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

"I think it will be the best if we have Triela conditioned."

"I will not allow it!" was my reply to Jean whom with Lorenzo and even Joze continues to urge me to give Triela conditioning to make her forget about this whole meeting with Lance Kane.

"Hillshire, I know that it is against how you work but listen. Triela fell in love with that agent; we all saw it. Now she's definitely heart broken. We can't work with a heart broken girl." Joze told me.

"All of us have gone through heart break Joze but unlike these girls we deal with them, we don't just condition it away." I replied.

"But Triela does not have that kind of time. You have an assignment tonight." Lorenzo said.

"It's perfect, the assignment will let her know that through love and heart break everything else must go on, I am sorry Lorenzo but I think that this assignment will actually be perfect for her to deal with it." I added.

"You are treating her like a real girl Hillshire!" shouted Jean.

"She is a real girl!" I shouted back.

Before anything between us could spark, Joze and Lorenzo stopped us. We both took our seats again as Lorenzo sat back down and said:

"Conditioning is still the choice of the handler so it is still up to Hilshire if he will have her conditioned or not."

Jean got up and grumbled. "You are starting to sound like Lance you know that? At least he was just faking it."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Chapter 20 Dimentichisi, Perdoni

Forget, Forgive

I am confused. Everybody is telling me to forget about Raphael yet here I am with his necklace around my neck hidden in my clothing. His letter just felt so real, I read it several more times before going to bed last night. Somehow I believe that he was telling the truth and somewhere out there he is longing for me I could feel it.

"Triela what is attached to that black string around you're neck?" Claes suddenly said, pointing at my neck. We were both in our room.

"What? Nothing it is just string, Claes." I said, as I hid the string around the rim of my blouse.

"No it's not. I have seen it from somewhere. It was something that belonged to Raphael," she said, as she jumped of the top of her bed.

"First of all it's Lance, it is just string, Claes. Claes no!" but I was too late Claes tackled me and pulled Lance's necklace out of my blouse. I felt violated but now it's Claes standing in front of me with Lance's necklace visibly dangling around my neck.

"You have a lot to explain Triela. She said as she stood there with arms crossed."

I had no choice I pulled out the letter Lance gave me and showed it too her. She read it and when she reached the bottom she gave it back to me and said:

"You know that he could just be messing with you Triela."

"I feel that he's telling the truth, it's just there I could feel it."

"What's that lover's intuition? I don't think so Triela. Triela you need help."

"What? No! Don't tell anyone Claes. Don't tell anyone!"

"And what? let you die of heart break I don't think so!"

"Something will happen, Claes and somehow it will work out." I reasoned.

"What the hell? You are no love expert Triela." Claes said in a louder tone.

"Well you don't know better, the only love you've felt are in you're stupid books." I said as I stood.

Suddenly Claes blushed and pushed me back on the bed. She wiped her eyes and told me in between her sobs:

"I liked him too you know." she sat by my bed.

Claes? Claes fell for Raphael? How? How could someone like Claes who has always found it enjoyable to argue with Raphael now claim that she liked him? It's like Henrietta falling for Jean. It's unbelievable.

"Since when?" I said as I approached her sobbing figure.

"Since I saw him. Triela if you found it hard to show you're feelings for him, try keeping it and making it look like that they don't exist. It was so hard Triela." She said as she pressed her face on my lap.

"I am sorry Claes… I never knew the same person charmed us. Did he know?" I said as she continued to sob.

"I don't think so. He nearly did when he joked about loving me. I was seriously contemplating over telling him to pursue you or take me [Chap 10]."

Then she added; "Now I just wish that he really is gone so that I does not hurt so much."

Suddenly Hillshire entered the room. He asked if he could talk with me in private so I left Claes in the room and walked with him down the hall.

"How are you feeling now Triela?" he asked.

"A lot better, I think I am getting over it." I said.

"I could see that, was that Claes crying?"

"Yes, she has secret love issues."

"Well if you don't have issues of that tone maybe we could take an assignment Lorenzo has posted."

An assignment right after all that has happened, why? "Hilshire, it's too soon."

"I don't think so, I am hopping this assignment will actually clear you're head."

"_Sigh_ ok Hillshire. Is it tonight?"

"Tonight at 9:00, I'll speak to you about it when we get there."

Lance I am getting over this. How about you? Where are you Lance? I am afraid you're letter was not that clear. I need to see you again I want you… Raph—I mean Lance, why did you have to have two names in the first place? I am having trouble thinking emotional when I have to pick between those two names!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Flashback

"What have you done!" screamed a young boy as I checked on the bodies of his parents.

"Nothing personal kid, it's just business." I replied in a dead pan tone.

"You killed my father?"

"Ricardo was my main target. I had to kill him."

"And my mom?"

"She got in the way and she was a witness."

"What should I do now?" questioned Raphael Tiago.

"Live with you're relatives I guess. It's all up to you."

"Kill me!" he shouted.

The moment jolted me, but only for a while, I faced him and said. "Sorry kid but I have principles; I don't kill people younger than me. Besides, the world isn't over for you yet."

"There is no purpose left for me. Only my mother loved me, the rest of the people in this wretched family hate me. Just kill me and save me the pain." He said kneeling in front of me as to beg.

"No thanks; I am out of here. Good luck with the rest of you're life." I said turning to make my exit.

"Don't you dare turn you're back on me! I am…"

"… the kid I am going to leave behind."

"Come back here you…." A quick series of foot steps and I felt a hand reach for my gun.

"Hey! Give that back." I shouted but before I could _bang _the boy was on the ground with a bullet in his skull.

I checked for vital signs, finding none I picked up my phone. "Paul get the clean up team, you'll find the bodies of our target Ricardo Tiago and two casualties Catherine Tiago, Ricardo's wife and their son Raphael Tiago. Did you get that?"

"Of course Lance. Heard you loud and clear."

And that's how I thought of using Raphael as a name. I have resided in a hotel in Rome ever since escaping the SWA. Even with the 5 star services I still can't take the pain away. All the alcohol in the world can't stop me from missing her. I can't take it anymore, I have downed 5 sleeping pills and I still can't sleep. Aside from the fact that my blood stream gives me great resistance over these things, when ever I close my eyes Triela won't let me sleep. Aah nothing is helping; I miss her so much. I knew that it would be hard but not this hard. Triela I need to see you again. I need you. I need you so much.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hillshire said it was just a simple mission, he said it is just a mission to kill a guy. I had to agree nothing could be simpler than this. I am practically waltzing through this empty warehouse looking for this Franklin Taylor so that I could blow his brains out. It is pretty strange, for a mission that I have to approach with caution everything seems so quiet. Where are the guards, the gunfire, and the booby traps? The only things here are crates and chains lying all over the floor. What is this hide and seek? I continued walking all over the place in search for my target when suddenly a machine sound resounded in the building. All of a sudden the chains started moving and one of the loops on the chains caught my leg! I struggled to get free but before I knew it I was suspended upside down! I pulled on the chain but I realized that there was no way of removing the chain, not without hurting my own leg.

"Don't struggle. I just want a talk." Said an all too familiar voice.

I looked up and I saw him. His figure walked away from the darkness. His outfit was a lot different from the one I could identify him in. He had a green fatigue shirt, black Kevlar vest, silver buckled holster, dark denim pants and a FAMAS assault rifle, yet I knew that it was him: "Lance!" I shouted.

"I am sorry about all this but I am not sure how to see you without risking a gun fight." He said when he was just inches from me.

He caught sight of his necklace which now hung out of my blouse since I was flipped upside down. He smiled and said:

"So you read my letter. I put a lot of effort in that; did you see the tear drops?"

I thought hard, if I said that I believe him it would mean I have not gotten over him but I am trying to get over him so I said.

"Lance everything you said was a lie? You saving my life was a lie, you being friends with all of us was a lie." I let my tongue slip and said, "You're love for me was a lie!" at that moment his face changed. At first he as just happy to see me but rage over whelmed him at that moment and he shouted:

"WE WERE NOT A LIE TRIELA!"

I was taken a back, Lance never shouted at me. This is the 2nd time Lance lost control over his emotions:

"Triela, I love you. I have always loved you. Triela didn't you believe my letter? Triela, I really love you." He said.

He was breaking down; he sat on a crate and covered his eyes. I don't know what to say so I told him.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Lance…" with all my strength I said, "You should have left 2 weeks ago!"

He was shocked and looked at me scandalously, he knew as well as I did that that was not true. How could I say that?

"I don't think it is so." He said, "These two weeks were to die for, I would get stabbed by Judas as many times as I wish if I had the choice of repeating these 2 weeks. How about you Triela, did you think life was worth living before this?"

It all came back to me; these 2 weeks are the ones that I have always wished lasted forever. No doubt he was right yet life must go on, as Hilshire would have said. We both made mistakes and those two weeks can't come back anymore, it is time to look forward it is time to move on.

"…No… but things have changed Lance. We are two sides of a coin we can't be together."

"It does not have to be this way." Lance said as he tried to walk towards me. He held my cheek in his hand and added:

"It does not have to be, we are here and as long as we are together there is always a chance… I am such an idiot, I thought that suspending you will keep things in control but I just realized that now I can't embrace you, I can't kiss you… you're such a tease and I can't do anything about it." He said with a little laughter in his tone.

"Then why don't you just let me down?" I said as I tried to struggle out of the chains.

"Don't struggle, if you do get free you will have a bad fall. I'll let you go I just need you to answer this question." With tears in his eyes he said, "Raphael has left a gash in you're heart, will you let Lance fill that hole?"

I thought long and hard before saying "I don't know Lance." I managed, and with that I turned away from him. I heard movement and when I looked back at him he was handing me a bolt cutter.

"Get yourself out, but not before I pull this cushion beneath you." As I placed the link of the chain in between the prongs of the bolt cutter I heard some dragging beneath me, then a fading voice.

"I already killed you're target for you. It's up to you if you're going to take the credit or if you're going to tell them that it was my doing. Seriously I won't mind either."

I snapped the link and I fell on to a mattress. However, when I got up Lance was nowhere in sight. Suddenly I heard footsteps from behind me. Hillshire caught up with me:

"Triela you were taking too long what happened?"

I told him that I was caught in some sort of trap and I just got free. We both went forward and found the body of Mr. Taylor. I did not need to give Hillshire an explanation; it was obvious Mr. Taylor was killed by a semi-automatic rifle and not a shotgun so he concluded that someone killed him before I did. We went back to the agency. I did not mention anything about Lance.

Hotel room, on the phone

"Paul, get my plane ready I'll be there in 3 days."

"Lance, the pick up point is in Milan, which is just a 9-hour trip by train."

"I know, but I am still going to stay here in Rome for 2 days".

"Lance! You have been delaying things for too long you better give me an explanation."

"Relax Paul; it's just that I am promising you more than just information. It's going to be harder to deliver this."

"What are you promising me then?"

"A new agent."

"Interesting, tell me about it…"


	21. Torrenti

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Lance and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

You're messing with us Lance Kane. Is this some sort of game? We get a hit; you kill him for us. Are you taunting us for our inability to catch you? It all started with Franklin Taylor now 7 unaccounted assassinations are on my watch, all of them dead before any of the girls could get to them. You're toying with us Lance Kane. You think that just because you can take advantage of us you can do just that. Well things will change and the tables will turn.

"Lorenzo you called me?"

"Yes Jean, I need you to help me decide on something."

"Is this about Lance Kane?"

"Why yes, I need you to help me plan the ambush on him. Tomorrow we will drop fake bait for him to bite and when we finally catch him we can show him that when he plays with fire, he'll get burned."

Chapter 21 Torrenti

Torrents

"How do you expect to lure Lance Kane in the first place?" Jean asks.

"That's easy, we set another assignment, he'll be there and when he does get there we'll be there ready to give him the welcome party that he deserves."

"You already have everything planned out why do you need me?"

"I need you to plan the entire ambush with the rest of the handlers, it is one thing to lure him there it's another to make sure he does not get away."

"I'll make sure then. Don't worry Lorenzo we'll get him… whether in handcuffs or in a body bag."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

If you think Triela was confused when Lance Kane made his escape then you should see her now. She's just lying there on her bed starring at the sky. She won't budge she just starred, I was starting to get worried, she looked ok when she got back from her assignment but when it was found out that Lance was behind all the killings going on she just went blank.

"Triela, Henrietta's here to see you." I told her

"O hi, Henrietta how was you're assignment yesterday."

"I did not do anything; everyone was dead when Joze and I got there." Henrietta said in a frustrated tone.

"_Sigh_ that's the same thing Rico said yesterday, I don't know what Lance is trying to prove here but I am worried about him. He could get hurt, he's good at what he does but now he does not have an agency to turn too what will he do if he gets shot or something?" Triela said in a dull tone.

"You still like him Triela? I thought you were over him already." Henrietta asked as she approached her.

"Well Triela is questioning what has happened. She is wondering what would have happened if Lance was still Raphael." I told Henrietta.

"What? I don't understand. What do you mean by that Claes?" Henrietta asked.

"Triela wonders what if Lance was not caught. What if he is still Raphael and was still living among us." I explained.

Henrietta left us. When she was gone I turned to look at Triela. She looked at me and asked:

"Do you think a hospital will find it suspicious if a teenager will walk into the emergency room with bullet wounds?" she asked with concern.

"Lance knows his way around. He'll probably nurse his own problems. The better question still is. Why do you care?"

Actually I did not need to ask that question. It was obvious that Triela was still confused and I was too. I did not know what to do with these feelings. It's not like I could let them out like Triela. They're there and there is no way to let them out at all unless Triela was there to listen. I bid Triela good-bye and left the room to take a walk. I entered the music hall and sat by the piano stool. I wanted to play the piano but in the same time I did not know what to play. So I sat there and looked around. Aside from other assorted instruments, I saw what appeared to be a black guitar case. It was Lance's; I approached it and opened it up. I expected to find something unexpected like a rifle or a bomb or something of that tone but all I saw was a guitar. I pulled it out and strummed some cords, unfortunately I never really learned to play the guitar so I just looked at the instrument and examined its bag. I shook it a bit and found Lance's MP3 player, there was nothing in it though so I just decided to head for my garden. As I approached my plot of land all I saw was the plants that I have been growing there for the past few months. I got closer and when I took my first step on the plot I felt a crunch. I checked where my leg landed and to my surprise I found a pack of rose seeds. I lifted it up and found a letter attached to it:

_Dear Claes,_

_I got you rose seeds since if I got you the flower it might send a wrong message to Triela. I guess you have to grow your own roses. Besides I hope you'll enjoy that more than just getting flowers._

_Came by to say thanks for everything that we've done together,_

_Lance Kane _

_PS: look behind you. _

I looked behind me and to my surprise there was Lance sitting on the wall! He saw me and he smiled, but as I made to approach him he turned around and hopped of the wall and was gone. I was shaken; I thought I was safe in these borders. Suddenly a hand caught my shoulder. I was prepared to throw who ever it was but Triela was able to speak before anything happened.

"You saw him too?"

I was about to say something but there was scream from a distance. It was Henrietta running towards us with Rico with her.

"Lance was here!" she shouted as she held out a beautiful hair band in her hand. Rico got a hair clip from Lance as well.

"He was here! We saw these things on our desk they were tagged 'to Henrietta and Rico –Lance'. What do we do with them Claes?"

I looked at both gifts and saw nothing wrong with them at all. However, the handlers looked alarmed. They were shocked that Lance was able to get in the compound and slip out just as quickly. Henrietta and Rico got to keep their accessories but both of them did not want them since they did come from Lance. They gave them to Triela and I.

"Did you get anything Triela?" I asked her as I looked at the Henrietta's hair band and tried it on.

"He was here in the room but he did not stay long. He was gone as soon as I had a glance. He left me a rose."

I saw the flower sitting in its vase as I looked to examine it. It was a nice rose but it made me wonder why Lance came here in the first place if not to just see Triela.

"Did Santa Lance get you anything when he came by Claes?" she said as I continued looking at her rose.

"Let's just say that we'll be getting more roses in this room in a couple of weeks." I replied, at that everything fell into silence.

"I still love him how about you Claes?" Triela asked all of a sudden.

"…He never did love me back." I said feeling that void in me once more.

I never did let him know that I liked him so it is no surprise the he did not return my feelings. Triela you continue to wonder if life would be a lot different if he was still here. I continue to wonder what would have happened if I jumped into his arms when he said 'How many times will I tell you that I can't because… I…love you Claes.' His voice continues to echo in my head and I continue to wonder what if I was a lot braver.

"The stars are beautiful tonight I wonder if Lance is also looking at them." Triela said.

"I heard there will be some falling stars tomorrow, not as much as when we saw them before but there will be some." I replied

"One can wish on a falling star right? I wonder if Lance is wishing?"

"He's probably not." Said a voice at the door.

Triela and I both jumped at the sudden presence of a male voice. We both looked at the door and were surprised that it was Hillshire on the door and not the other person that we expected to see:

"He's probably busy preparing for his hit tomorrow. We have a hit tomorrow and it's set to actually draw Lance in. When we have confirmed his presence you girls will go there and get him."

Hillshire looked determined to finish this. So did Jean who stood by him. I realized that I was also included in their conversation when Jean added:

"And you're coming with us Claes. We need all the guns we can get."

"Exactly we need to throw everything we have at him. We can't let him get away. It all ends tomorrow."


	22. Illusioni di Fuoco

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Lance and his other aliases yes but the rest of them no.

They think they are so smart are they. They think that tonight I am going to byte on their hook and they are going to reel me in like a fish. Well Lance Kane is smarter than that, Lance Kane always knows his way around. Tonight I will be there, but tonight it won't be you guys reeling in a prize. It will be me!

Chapter 22 Illusioni di Fuoco

Illusions of Fire

"Hey kid this is an office building, strictly personnel only!"

"I am personnel, here's my ID. My name is Euro and I am a hundred years old."

"I see… carry on then."

Rome is such a corrupt country; money is probably their religion here. Now where is my supposed target? The file said that they are planning to kill him tonight but if am going to plan my own surprise I guess I need to be here earlier. Here we are 'James Cindle' this is the guy.

"Good afternoon sir." I said, as soon as I came in.

"Umm, what do you need from me?" asked Mr. Cindle.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you." I said, as I drew my desert eagle.

"D-don't kill me! I am just a businessman." He said as he put his arms in the air.

"Armando Estolas was also a businessman, yet he is currently six-feet under. What do the two of you have in common?"

"You killed Armando? So it is true, a gun-wielding teenager was his assassin. I don't know why I am being targeted. I just dabbled once or twice in the criminal underworld and that was only through Mr. Estolas. Here are my files I can prove it!"

I looked through his papers and I have to agree. He was pretty clean, it is obvious now that he was not the one being targeted by the SWA tonight… it's me!

"Get on you're knees!" I commanded.

"Don't kill me! Please don't. I will clean up my act I swear! I never really knew that such small transactions would sanction me to death. Please I have a wife and a young daughter!"

"Save you're excuses for you're next assassin I am just going to check you're table! Do you have access to the entire building?"

"Yes! I have a card key. Here it is!" he said, as he pulled a key out of his pants and gave it to me.

"Ok, this will do. Make sure all you're employees leave the building by 6:30 pm tonight."

"W-what? You're not going to kill me? T-then why are you here in the first place?"

"You want me to kill you? I don't think so. You are right you're records are too clean to merit you a meeting with the grim reaper. You're not the real target, someone else is. I have to go, but before I do I have to ask. How old is you're daughter?"

"She's 12. Why?" he looked surprise with the sudden change of questioning.

"Well if she gets in some sort of near fatal accident and you have absolutely zero chance of saving her, don't talk to the Social Welfare Agency."

"And why is that? What does my daughter have to do with this? Is she in danger?"

"No, it's just wishful thinking. The SWA provides life saving surgery for young girls. In exchange they are recruited to do 'humanitarian' work. It would just nice for you to know, since you do have a daughter."

"How do you know all this? What do you mean by humanitarian?"

"Stuff for the government. I just came from there and I know what they are doing, I also know that one of their girls is leaving so they will need a new girl someday. Nice talking to you Mr. Cindle but I have to go."

I left his office and headed for an empty conference room. Which I got in via the card key Cindle gave me. I locked the door and opened my bag I got out my Kevlar vest and my trusty FAMAS rifle. 1 hour before show time!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Here it is. Cindle inc. we will wait for Lance here. All we need to do is get inside and prepare the ambush now. When he comes to take out Mr. Cindle we will have to neutralize him. Jean gave us specific orders, 'If you can't disable him, kill him.' I am just hoping that Lance just gives up. I don't want him to get hurt. Unfortunately that is not the case. Lance is too tenacious for his own good. He could be dying and he would still be determined to keep fighting. Well I better just knock him unconscious or something.

"That's strange it's 6:45 pm and no one is in the building anymore." Said Joze, when we got in the building and started walking the halls.

"There is no holiday. Why is there no people then?" Jean added.

"Do you think he's already here?" asked Rico.

"It can't be. We made sure that the real motive of this assignment was to catch him. It should just be an ordinary assignment." Answered Jean.

"Triela, be alert just in case. Watch out for traps and… Grenade!" Hillshire shouted, as a grenade rolled into our view.

It exploded and produced black smoke; a dark figure appeared behind the smoke and opened fire with its rifle. We all ducked out of the way as the figure disappeared again into the hallway. Jean confirmed that the gunfire was from a FAMAS; it had to be Lance. We went forward into a room filled with office cubicles. As soon as we were there Lance opened fire on us again. We ducked behind the cubicles but he was using AP bullets, the rounds were going through the walls! We had to blow our cover since they had no use anyway. I jumped off a desk and fired at Lance. He jumped of a chair and dodged the pellets from my trench gun. For a moment we both saw eye to eye but he turned around and left the room.

"Find him! Take him out!" Shouted Jean as we ran after him.

Our ambush turned into a wild goose chase. We ran from room to room, Lance would fire some rounds sometimes grazing some of us, we would fire back he would evade and run away. Everyone was getting frustrated. We finally headed to the building's stock room. It was pretty large and it had smoke covering the floor. Everything was silent when suddenly I could not move my left leg. I realized that I was tied to a chain! I struggled to remove it but in the process I sat on a crate that turned out to be not being as sturdy as I thought it would be. It crumbled beneath me and I fell through a hole being covered by the crate! I fell through and landed on a pile of rags… a large pile of rags. I looked around me and realized I was in a lower basement. The way I came in was way above me and there was definitely no way back up. Suddenly I heard the sound of a gun being reloaded, from the shadows appeared Lance. He was looking back at me with eyes ever so steady. I don't know what got into me but before he could speak a word I pointed my trench gun at him and fired. He instantly dove sideways and as soon as he got up he fired back at me as well.

"It does not have to be like this, Triela!" he shouted through the gunfire.

"I am sorry Lance, I was given orders I need to stop you!" I shouted back and returned fire.

We exchanged bullets for quite a while but both sides did not get any damage. We were too evenly matched I guess. It remained like that when suddenly Lance's FAMAS used up it's last magazine. He pointed the gun at me and it just clicked back. I thought this would be my chance but when I reached for a bullet on my belt I realized I was out of ammo too!

"You're out of ammo too? Now can we talk?" he asked.

I drew my SIG from my belt and like a ghost he was gone again, he reappeared and dropping his rifle grabbed both of his handguns from his holster and started firing again. We were only meters from each other as we proceeded to sprint a tight circle firing wildly at each other, yet we were unable to do any damage. I tried to corner Lance but with a display of athletic ability he ran up the wall flipped in midair and fired at me as he was upside down. I tried to shield my self from the bullets but I realized that all his shots just landed all around me. He was in point blank range he should have hit me! Then I realized it… Lance's voice from a few days back echoed into my head. We were never evenly matched he always had the advantage. If he willed it, I would be dead right here…

You're the only person who I can't hurt…

I remembered him saying. Now I realized everything. Lance does not want to fight now. He does not want to hurt me… he still loves me. Lance landed behind me but instead of shooting me in the back, he dropped both his guns and tried to give me a kick. His foot was inches from my face but it stopped before making contact. I only realized that later on but now I caught his foot and spun him around. He was not armed so I dropped my gun as well. We had a stair down when suddenly Lance ran towards me. I tried catching him with a punch but I he ducked under that and from behind he kicked me on the back. I fell flat on the ground but when I turned around Lance was there again but this time he had a hand out. He was trying to help me up! I wouldn't let that happen though, I grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground as well. I got up and tried to kick him but he rolled out of the way and gave me a leg sweep. I was on the ground again!

"Triela, I can't keep doing this, please be reasonable." He said.

But I wouldn't listen. I knew that talking would be useless. Unless I will be willing to let him escape again, I won't resort to words. As soon as I got up he rushed to me and kneed me in the gut. At the same time I realized that his arm was around my neck. I saw this before; he did this to The Guide. Step 2 was to fall backward and send me face first to the unforgiving concrete. However, he hesitated again and let go of me. I wiped the blood in the corner of my lip and ran towards him. He tried to punch me but I stepped on his knee and kicked him in the head. He fell a short distance away. I thought I finally knocked him out but he kipped up and looked back at me again. I ran towards him but he avoided my tackle and grabbed me from behind reaching back and grabbing my head, he pulled my jaw above his shoulder and intentionally fell backwards forcing me to the floor but due to the way he held my head, my head never touched the ground. Instead, it landed on his shoulder, doing damage to my neck. Breath left my body and my vision blurred for a second but I still managed to get up. It was still a bad blow though and I felt groggy. He got up and we both had a stair down again but then we both simultaneously realized that both of Lance's handguns were a short distance away. Understanding the motives of one another we dove for the handguns and when we both got up. I was holding Lance's desert eagle at him and he was pointing his USP Tactical at me. Neither of us pulled the trigger. We looked at it each other and just stared menacingly, when suddenly Lance lowered his point and said:

"I can't do this Triela, I can't shoot you." He dropped the pistol on the floor.

"Well I will, so don't think for one moment—" I said, suddenly Lance pulled the head of the desert eagle to his chest and said.

"Then go! Go ahead Triela! Annihilate my heart!" he shouted, as he continued to have a grip on the desert eagle, aiming it at his chest.

Kill him? No! I wanted to disable him. I tried to pull the pistol down towards his leg but he kept it trained on his heart. I whimpered. "I can't do this Lance."

With that we saw eye-to-eye for once in this entire confrontation I knew that he didn't see me as a threat anymore, but as Triela… the Triela that he loved, "Well you don't have that much of a choice Triela. I am asking you to kill me!" he said.

"L-lance what are you saying, I-I still love you Lance." I said, as I could not accept his request to kill him.

"And I still do Triela. However, as long as I still love you and as long as we're separated every beat of my heart sends pain through out my body. I need you to break my heart one last time... so that the pain will stop."

"No, there has to be another way Lance. I'll tell them you escaped, I'll shoot my self and tell them that you injured me and you escaped." I reasoned, the situation was going downhill, he wasn't giving me a choice his fist wrapped around the barrel of the gun.

"They'll hurt you Triela, they'll punish you for not catching me. I saw them yesterday they are really desperate. Besides, me escaping would still mean we would never be together. I could not live like that anymore and it will do you good if you won't feel like that since you will know that I am dead. Triela I just want to make you happy!"

…_The person who I just want to make happy…_

His voice echoed through my head again. I couldn't pull the trigger. He was begging me too but I can't!

"I can't live like that Lance. I can't live knowing that I killed my lover! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't…" he looked at me as if searching for an idea when suddenly. "… here let me make this easier for you." With that he turned around and knelt down.

He added, "Here this way you won't have to see me when I die. I am just another person now, just another person you have killed."

"It's no use Lance, I still can't do it! Lance please… please get up and look at me!"

"I can't, I can't knowing that I will miss that beautiful face of yours. It is no use Triela, please ends my misery."

"L-lance I j-just can't." I said for probably the 5th time.

"W-well then if you can't do it then there is no reason that I can't." and with that he took the pistol lying on the ground and pointed it on his temple.

"LANCE! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I could feel the tears from my eyes this is too much.

"You leave me with no choice my love. If you can't do it then I will. Like what I said I am willing to die for you Triela!"

…_And the person who I am willing to die for._

I heard his voice again in my head as I screamed, "LANCE NOOO!" I was crying, I kept crying I did not know what else to do.

"Well… good bye Triela… this is going to be the last time I will tell you this but I hope it will still be meaningful… I love you."

I lost it. I dropped the gun in my hand and tackled him before he could pull the trigger. I turned him over to check if he was till alive. He looked back at me looking very much alive and I just embraced him and cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and found his way into a sitting position. I continued to murmur:

"Lance don't do it, I love you so much Lance, please don't do it."

He caressed the back of my head and whispered:

"Ssh…Ssh… it's ok…it's ok my love… I got you… I promise I won't do it again… I promise."

I turned to face him and he wiped the tears out of my eyes. We kissed like we never kissed before. It was like the first time we kissed. It was electrifying, I guess it's because we haven't seen each other for a long time or because it's only in his kiss that I felt so secure. After 3 days I was in his arms again. He held me as is I was the most precious thing in the world. Thinking about the things he was willing to do for me, and looking at the unfired pistol on the ground. I guess I am the most precious thing in his world. I was still troubled though. Everything he said was true, this could be the last time we might see each other. So I had to make sure he was safe.

"Lance, go! I don't care if they punish me. I want you to live, go!"

"I am not leaving you're side again, Triela." He said, refusing to break his embrace.

"They will catch you Lance. I don't know what they will do to you if they catch you." I said.

"So be it, if it means being in a prison, I would be glad to know that you will be able to visit me."

"Lance, don't joke. You could be risking you're life."

"I am not joking, Triela. I will not leave you're side. However, I did have something planned for this night but it would mean a dramatic change in your life Triela."

"If it means being with you, I am willing to try anything, Lance. I love you that much."

"Come with me to America." He said.

When he said dramatic change he really meant it. America? That is quite… far! What is he thinking? The SWA is my home, "Lance… my home is here in Rome."

"Triela you saw Angelica and Elsa, the only thing inevitable here is death and despair. I could promise you a life Triela, a new life. A life you have never dreamed of. I could not give you a normal girl's life but something close to that… I will be with you every step of the way."

Lance's offer was dripping with generosity. Then I remembered the other girls, "What about the others?"

"If Joze loves Henrietta then he will find his senses sooner or later. Claes is a smart girl, she will think of something. Rico… let's just say that Jean is not as heartless as he sounds. Jean is trying to hide it but I know somewhere in his thick skull, he knows how much Rico is really worth to him."

I saw no other reason to say no, I was going to think about Hillshire but Hillshire is a big man. He'll understand. So I told Lance. "Ok, I'll go with you… I trust you."

Lance smiled at me and together he got us out of the building via multiple locked doors, which he went through via a card key. We were walking outside when he suddenly asked:

"Before you fell through the hole, where were all of you?"

"In the stock room." I answered.

"Well then." He looked at his watched and pulled out a small remote control. He pressed the red button and the entire building went up in flames.

"Lance, they could still be in there!" I shouted, as I looked at the flaming building.

"Don't worry Triela, the explosion was only in the level we were in. The fire is just theatrics, now they have to believe that Triela and Lance had and epic gun battle, which ended with one of them shooting something explosive and blowing up the whole basement. The only thing we have to be worried about is that no one was in the basement itself, which I doubt since they are combing the building upwards not downwards."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I ran out of the flaming structure as soon as I can, burned all over I did not worry about my self all I can think of was "Joze! Joze! Where are you?"

"I am right here Henrietta."

"O Joze thank god you're safe." I said running to him as he got out of the rubble and embracing him.

At that moment the rest of the squad got out, 1st I noticed was Claes "Rico you all right?"

"I am but Jean has some burns."

We were all glad the all was well when suddenly Jean noticed something "Where's Hilshire?"

"I can't find Triela anywhere!" Hilshire screamed from inside the building.

"Where did you lose her?"

"In the stock room"

With that Joze and Jean gave Hilshire a solemn look "Why are you looking at me like that?" Hilshire said.

"The explosion came from below the stock room…" Jean confessed.

It took Hilshire a few seconds to realize the meaning of those words when, but when he did "No it can't be! Triela! Triela!

Hilshire was going to run back into the fire when Joze and Jean stopped him "Hillshire don't go back in there." Said Joze.

"But Triela she's…"

"It looks like Triela and Lance Kane found one another down there and finished each other off."

"No! She's not gone! No!"

Hilshire's screams filled the night and our hearts as slowly but surely it sank into us as well…

… Triela's not coming back…

**Epilogue:**

So Lance and I got on a train to Milan. He said that that's the only place we could fly undetected so it was a 9-hour ride by train. I was looking at the stars from the train's window when I saw one of them…

"Lance, look a shooting star."

"Wow, there are? Those are pretty rare."

"You know one can make a wish when they see a shooting star."

"You first Triela."

"Ok, I wish for a blessing for all the stuff that is going to happen next. How about you Lance?"

"I don't need a wish. I already have everything that I ever wanted right here." Then he held me in his arms and kissed my cheek.

"Well then at least wish for something else."

"Ok… I wish that there will be no turbulence in the flight."

"Lance! That was so anti-climatic!"

"What? I get sick if the plane shakes a lot!"

"Hahaha. You're hopeless do you know that?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

We never did find any sign of Triela. Her charred trench gun was there though so we presumed that the explosion obliterated her. There was no sign of Lance Kane as well. The explosion probably killed him as well. I don't get it, how could I be so clumsy? I lost her and now she's gone. Lorenzo is now combing the hospitals in search for a new girl but I will never get over this. How could I get over this? I approved of her relationship with that… that spy! This is my fault. It's my fault!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"We fly tomorrow, Triela. So tonight we rest. I booked us a hotel so we can go to the boutique later and get some new clothes." I told Triela.

"You're too kind Lance… but how much do you have with you?"

I took two cards out of my pocket, one of them was the card key to the hotel, which I stuck into the door, and the other was a credit card. This I showed her and said, "More money than you will ever need Triela."

We got in the room when Triela asked, "Aren't you just 16? How could you get a credit card?"

I smiled back at her and said, "You have a lot to learn about me, Triela. The way Dorado Espada works is different from the way SWA works I'll explain— O no." I said as I looked at the room.

"What's wrong Lance? It looks like a 5- star room to me," she said as she looked at the room.

"Yeah but there is only one bed, I ordered 2." I said, as I pointed at the only king size bed in the room.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you sleep on the bed and I sleep on a sofa."

"You can sleep on the bed…"

"… And you sleep on the sofa? I don't think so."

She lay on the bed and told me to come closer. When I got close she grabbed my collar and threw me on the other side of the bed. She climbed on top of me and said. "Or we could do it this way, we could both stay on this bed and—" but before she could finish her sentence I replied.

"Yeah that's a good idea." And I pulled her down and pressed her lips to mine.

We rolled to the side and I pulled the bed sheet over the both of us and we continued to make out…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Now that Triela was gone I was forced to move to Raballo's room. There are too many memories in our room for me to get over anyway. I had Lance's rose in my new room and one of Triela's teddy bears. Actually all 9 of Triela's teddy bears were distributed, one for each girl, three in Hillshire's office, and three stay in a corner of my room. With them I always put freshly cut roses as I promised to Triela the day before it happened and a note from all of us:

_In memory of Triela:_

_She fought bravely for the security of all. She risked her life to keep as all safe. In the end she saved all of us but gave herself in the process. She'll always be remembered as…_

_The best Sister- Henrietta_

_The best Mentor- Rico_

_The best Friend- Claes_

_The best Daughter- Hilshire _


End file.
